Stanked
by Sketchylicious66
Summary: Nomi ,Randy and Howard noticed there's a new girl at Norrisvill high, but she's not like the others. she's not a Ninja ,she's not pretty, she always seems to have a small smile on her face ,but its fake ,she's hiding something it's killing her . read and find out how something tragic inside forms an unlikely friendship sequel: new father and daughter both trying to kill another
1. Chapter 1

The miserable school day started out like any ordinary Monday morning at the Cunningham's residents. The sun pokes through the thin draping curtains waking Norrisville's very own protector, the Ninja. The purple haired teen emerged from the sheets, them being twisted and flipped through the night, with his hand over his eyes trying to block the gentle sunlight fighting himself just to get up.

"Ugh, I got to get better curtains…" Randy yawns in his scruffy morning voice, he looks down from his top bunk to see his red headed teacher fast asleep his face shoved into his pillow, which was somehow a rear sight, sleeping is not a necessity for Nomi. He still was the Nomicon after all; when they first met Nomi was an enchanted book, secretly handed down from the chosen ninja to ninja for 800 hundred years. Randy's tried to ask a few questions but the book was a shut one when it came to the deep past… but Nomi was kind, a great teacher, and acted like an older brother his mother Ruby, even loved.

Randy gets an 'I can't stay out of trouble look on his face'. He hops off his bunk bed with a silent landing. Walking to his bathroom, and then emerges with a cup of cold water.

Ruby at the kitchen counter enjoying her morning coffee looking over work files, suddenly hears…"Gahhhh!?" followed by, Randy her son the ninja, running down the steps chased by a soaked Nomi, both in their sleepwear. Ruby had known her son was the Ninja since Nomi had come along no long ago. Yes, she was bothered that her baby might seriously get hurt one day, but she just tries not to watch the news, she knows Nomi will keep him safe, Nomi acted a lot older than he was….. Sometimes. The Nomicon hafted soaked tackles the Ninja to the floor soaking him also. Ruby jumps in before things get a little too physical.

"Randy, what did you do now?" she says, getting both their attention "Stop your goofing you both know it's Monday, come on get some food and go get ready."

"Yes, Ruby." "k, mom." Nomi and Randy do as she says surrendering to their boring Monday, they got dressed, Nomi in his green hoodie with his ninja top, jeans, and his green amulet. Randy the normal red-T, jacket and black jeans. Randy ate his breakfast, Nomi and him meeting Ruby with her work files at the car.

…

The Once gentle morning sunlight has passed now was a grey sky which seemed right out of weekdays. The ninjas arriving at Norrisville high school early. Ruby driving off as soon as they exited the car, they seemed to be two of the first students to arrive.

"So, what do we do?" Randy asks. "I've never been to school this early, especially on a Monday!" randy exclaimed looking around for anyone, not even Howard was there.

"Well, I guess we can discuss ninja." Nomi spoke see no one was there after a quick scan.

"Ok." Randy said taking a seat on a bench next to the school doors.

"I can tell you one thing; it wasn't very ninja like throw water on me when I was asleep."Nomi smirked.

"I was just trying to show you how well my Randy ninja stealth has gotten better."

"Nice excuse, but why would you throw water on me to show stealth?"

"um.."Randy tried to answer but the bell shot in.

(RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNG)

"What the juice first bell already!?"

Nomi and Randy look around them to see a lot of the other teens have arrived, and their banter has distracted them from their noisy surroundings.

"Time for first period Randy, see you at lunch." Nomi said as he walked away.

"Bye,"

"CUNNINGHAM!" Howard yelled right behind Randy.

"WOW, Howard Hi." Randy jumped startled in front of the short chubby orange, haired teen.

"Ha, shoob I snuck up on Norrisville's ninja!"

"Yeah, yeah funny so what's up?"Randy and Howard started to walk towards their first-period class, English.

"Well ya know I heard there's a new side of fries in the lunchroom, so wondering if you could spot's me one."

"Yeah, I can spot's you one."

"Randy you are the cheese."

"Thanks, Howard I hope you don't cut the cheese."

"Ha ha,~"Haward barked sarcastically, Randy and Howard walked into English and take their seats continuing to talk till the bell rings.

(RIIIIIIIIING)

Mr. Teacherman stands up from his desk and shouts "QUITE!" then the man continues in a lower tone "I have an announcement." Everyone in the classroom settles down eyes on Mr. Teacherman. "Our first-period class is gaining a new student."Everyone looks at each other with an unoptimistic look muttering filled to room

"Now trust me this isn't going to turn out like our Franz Nukid incident where the new kid was a robot, and he attacked the students now, please welcome, Sketchy."

A girl standing about five foot nine with long messy dark brown hair running down her back, her eyes light brown almost gold, an old blue shirt that was too big for her body shape, and worn-out out jeans. She stepped up to the front of the classroom holding a binder, but it didn't look new either.

"The new side of fries at lunch isn't the only thing new to the school" Randy murdered.

"Hello~" Sketchy said with a smile. Not helping her current situation because hello was Franz's Deathtrap.

"Now Sketchy why don't you take a seat and the rest of us can start with class!" Mr. Teacherman always yelled.

She takes a seat in the only one available in the front row all eyes on her, confused should either trust her or convince themselves that she's a robot like Franz. The class continued like any ordinary one with Randy bored out of his mind staring at the clock, Howard playing grave puncher under his desk on his phone. The bell had finally, managed to ring.

Students don't hesitate to get up out of their seats and start heading towards the next class. Howard paying attention to his phone and not walking walks straight into Sketchy. His phone sliding across the room and her old binder tipping, papers spilling everywhere, everyone had left, they were alone.

"Hey, watch where you're walking shoob!" Howard said not seeing who he crashed into.

"Sorry, but it would help if you looked up when you walked" she kneel down to pick up papers, and placing them back into her flipped binder. Howard picked up his phone check to see if it was damaged, then finally, looked up to see who he crashed into.

"Oh, it's you," he said his tone not the happiest in the world sending his phone down to help her pick up the papers.

"Hi," the teen says looking down to see what he had been doing on his phone. "Oh, I see you're that playing grave puncher?"

"Yeah, but I can't beat run away from dog."

"Oh that's right in the book, try A, B, up, punch."

"Um …ok" Howard hands Sketchy the pile of papers, picks up his phone and tries the combo " HEY IT WORKS BRUCE! Than-" looking up from his phone seeing that Sketchy had long exited the room.

"Thanks"

…

The classes were pretty normal besides the average code M…Monster Stankage…

"Smoke bomb!" Ninja on the case! He sprints to the monster and does an unnecessary flip off the ceiling pulling his ninja sword out. Ninja opens his mouth to say he's one liner, but the monster; which that took a resemblance to Bucky, though the Ninja down the hall out of sight with his huge fist! Which caused more panic, which caused more stank, which brought the sorcerer closer to freedom. The more panic and chaos the stank made the stronger the true monster become, the sorcerer under the school locked with the Tengu's stone Stanking the emotionally weak, making them his monsters to free him by giving him the power to escape the hole.

Nomi not in his suit nor Tengu mask, running down the halls trying to find Randy but finds something strange. It was Sketchy she was the only one in the hall not Stanked beside himself. She was just standing there at her locker like the monsters couldn't see her, and she couldn't care less about them. Still running a monster crossed his sight, and when he looked again she was gone. Nomi not losing focus of his priorities continues looking for Randy, a few minutes later Nomi spots the scarf Ninja dead to the world and wedged in the lockers.

"NINJA!"Nomi yelled he pulls him out of the locker laying him down on the floor "Get up!" he said as he shook him awakening the teen as if he were easily taking a nap.

"N-Nomi? What happen?" he said slowly getting up into a standing form.

"Ninja, the light of hope is what vanquishes all shadows" Nomi Nomicon'ed

"Nomi, English please!"

"Ugh, everyone thinks your dead so they Stanked out! Show them the ninja isn't dead and they will unstank!" Nomi yelled throwing his hands down.

"Oh" Randy followed his advice, and it worked obviously, but not everyone went back to normal, the first student that caused the chain of stank in the first place had to be destanked normally, be destroying the thing dearest to them.

Howard walks out of classroom taking a look at the uninspected trashed halls "Um… did I miss something?"

…..

Yeah, a pretty ordinary way in Norrisville to spend in between classes. It's now lunch, Nomi, Randy, and Howard sitting in their normal spots in the cafeteria. Randy and Howard were sitting on one side of the table Nomi in the middle on the other side. The two talking about the usual, But Nomi was strangely quiet like he was thinking about something.

Randy notices his teacher's silent's "What's on your mind Nomicon?"

"Oh, well during the monster attack I saw something strange…" Nomi said making a quick eye contact.

"Like what?" Howard said just as curious to find out what could be so 'strange' for an 800-year-old teenager, coming down on his fries.

"Well it's hard to explain, I saw this …girl I've never seen before standing in the middle of the hallway….. During the code M? But she wasn't scared like the monsters couldn't see her."

"Well do you see her now?" randy asked shrugging.

Nomi sits up a little bit to look around the room, examines it for a moment and then says "She's right there." pointing right in between Howard and Randy to the table across the cafeteria of ear-splitting students. The table seats a girl all by herself writing in her binder. Both boys turn their heads to see who Nomi was specifying.

"Nomi that's Sketchy, the new girl." Howard chuckled.

"Why is she sitting by herself?" Nomi asked narrowing his eyes.

"Everyone thinks she's a robot like Franz." The orange haired teen added.

"What do you think she's writing?" Randy asks still glaring at her.

"She's not writing she's drawing." Howard confirmed.

"Howard, how do you know?" Nomi asks with his full attention, throwing his teacher look.

"Well, after first-period I ran into her when we were exiting, and some papers fell so I helped pick them up and I saw some drawings on them" Howard answered stuffing his face with more fries.

"Did she do anything else out of the ordinary?"Nomi questions again.

"She gave me a quick combo to beat run away from dogs on grave puncher that was pretty awesome! But then she just left without saying a word, I guess she didn't do anything to wonk."

"Wait, you beat run away from dogs?! so BRUCE!" Randy cheered.

Ignoring what randy just said, Nomi muttered: "OK, this is unacceptable, I have to figure this out."Nomi says, he stands up and walks to her table and sits. Randy liking the idea he does the same, and Howard was not wanting to sit by himself follows… taking his fries.


	2. Chapter 2 (Randy!)

Nomi seats himself at the table, along with Randy and Howard. Sketchy still looking down at her rough sketches doesn't notice, thus making it awkward. Randy trying to play it cool, he hums slightly to get her attention. The girl with long brown hair with a blue 'T', her golden brown eyes shift upward, and then she sits straight up."Oh, um… hello." She chimed in, in a nervous voice, like she's never been in a high school before.

Nomi, taking the opportunity to speak he does."Hello, I'm Nomi, this is Randy, and he's Howard. And we welcome you to Norrisville high." Nomi sang in a kind voice with a smile.

"Thanks." she replied relaxing a bit.

Randy taking the opening to ask a normal question. "So Sketchy? What school are you from?"

"Oh um..." Shifting her eyes to the right. "H-Howard, so how did that combo work for you?" Howard opening his mouth to speak only to get interrupted by Randy.

"Ha ha so _really_ where you from?" Randy said starting to get annoyed that she purposely tried to change the subject to not answer his question.

"Randy ~" Nomi said grinning his teeth.

"What, I'm just curious."He protested.

"She doesn't have to answer the question if she feels uncomfortable with it." The book, Nomicon'ed

"Thank you, Nomi." Sketchy said as if she was holding her breath.

"OK Sketchy where do you live in Norrisville now?"Randy jeered.

Trying to be an unspecific as possible she says "Across town." not even waiting for a response she says "I-I have to go get some um, napkins, be right back." she walks away quite fast. Nomi waits until she's far enough so she cannot hear."Randy, be patient obviously we're not close enough to her to learn sensible information!" Nomi scowls.

"How is where she comes from, sensible information?" Randy shouts.

"I don't know, but people have their reasons, just like I have my reasons!"

"Hey, if you guys are done talking about which way is the best way to talk to girls come check this out!" Howard interrupts, both boys turn their heads to see Howard with Sketch's binder.

"Howard put that back!" Nomi barks.

"No wait, just look at the doodles."

Nomi picks up the binder to look."Oh these are good."

After all three boys have examined Sketchy's artwork Randy realizes something. He pulls out a single piece of artwork with the ninja on it. It was the ninja fooling around with all these monsters causing chaos around him sketched in black and white. "What the juice, does this girl have against the ninja?!" Randy blurted .

"Not even the I have a conspiracy about that one, I mean everyone loves a ninja besides Mcfist ,and the sorcerer." Howard said staring at the work.

"Guys put everything back Sketchy is coming back!"Nomi addressed spotting the girl walking back... with no napkins? Randy and Howard shoved all the papers back in the binder and placed it back where Howard had took it.

Sketchy sits down, and takes one look at her binder and says "You guys were looking at my sketches weren't you."

"Y-yeah." Nomi said almost hesitant.

Sketchy with a voice even more hesitant "So what did you think?"

"I personally thought they were excellent, the use of shading was nice" Nomi said.

Howard spoke in "Bruceviant Art, you'll go far."

"Thanks." Sketchy waited for Randy's response, he had his arms crossed with a glare. "Um Randy?"

Randy stands up and put both hands on the table and exploded."What the juice you have against the ninja?!" he yells holding out the paper with the sketch on it, that he never put back!

"RANDY!"Nomi shouts.

"No Nomi I can got this one." Sketchy stands up from the table with her arms crossed."I think the ninja doesn't do his duty as proctor of Norrisville."

"What! What do you mean?!" Randy says

"Take today as an example, instead of dealing with the monster directly he always opens with his one-liner. And where does that get him?! Smashed into some lockers on the other side of school!"

Randy almost looked puzzled to what to say next. He sits down trying to change the subject. "Well now you guys know what I like to do, so what do you do ?" "Howard you first."

"Finally I can talk! Well I like video games, rocking out with 30 seconds to math, and making Shoobetube clips!"

"Sounds fun maybe I can join you sometime."Sketchy said with a smile. "Randy?"

"Um well Howard and I pretty much do the same thing."Randy said, as if their argument never happened.

"OK then." she replied kindly before looking at Nomi "Nomi, what do you do?"

Nomi froze for a second, everything he did involved training or being a Nomicon for the Ninja he didn't know what to say.

"Nomi?" Sketchy asked.

"Um well I...(RIIINNNGGG)well there's the bell better get to class."Nomi said getting away from the conversation.

"Oh well, see you guys around hope to do this again, with less arguing next time." she says as she picks up her binder and walks away.

The school day was pretty normal, except 7th period in gym. Where Sketchy dominated Bash at dodge ball, and of course it's just brought to the conclusion that she was a robot. But nothing else really happened.

~~~~ 3:00 pm/school ended.~~~~

Sketchy walks up to Nomi walking to parking lot as he was about to get into Ruby's car.

"Hey Nomi, thanks for sitting with me at lunch, thanks to that some people are starts to think I'm not a robot!"

"Oh… you knew about that?" he chuckled rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, but I'm not offended, I would be scared of talking to a robot again too if I befriended a one that tried to kill me." She laughed with a different kind of smile.

Nomi stops remembering what she had said earlier about where she had lived."Do you have a ride across town?"

"No, I-I walk."

"Would you like a ride home? Across town is pretty far away to walk, and I would really like to continue this conversation with you." he smiled.

Sketchy takes one look at the car, and her pupils shrink, her hairs stand on end, her muscles tighten holding her binder closer to her chest."Uh no thank you!" she says in a startled voice "I really prefer walking."

"But a-" Nomi tries to speak but she's already walked away.


	3. Chapter 3 (a tear)

The ride home was silent. Nomi trying to sort out his thoughts.(why was she scared when I offered her a ride home? What dose she got a against the Ninja? Dose she know?) Miss. Cunningham pulled in the dive way. Nomi and Randy stepped out of the car.

"Now remember I have to head back to work, so I won't be home till 9:00. Call if anything happens ,OK." Ruby said.

"OK mom see u." Randy said as his mom pulled out of the driveway.

Randy and Nomi go inside the house ,Nomi Plops on to the couch followed by Randy sitting by him

" what's up Nomi you didn't talked all the way home."

"it's just there are even more unanswered questions now,that we have talked to her! I mean just looking at her there are questions."

"You're are still thinking about Sketchy you really need to move on she's just a normal girl."

If she's so normal than why can't stanked students see her, Or why dose she has to keep everything so secretive?

" I don't know !?I Think you're overthinking this.

"Now I know why Sketchy thinks you don't do your Job." Nomi said.

"Ugh, let's just see is any work for us to do. That should to get your mind off of it."

Randy switching is on the TV to the News.

"BRAKING NEW! There is a monster rampaging downtown Norrisville!" A blonde reporter said. She stops and eye witness at the scene (Dug)." Sir do you know what happened to make this student monsterise

"uh I don't know I was just in Greg's gamehole and Bucky got the high score on some game then Howard beat his high score like it was nothing ,so i guess just made him really mad."

"She pushes Dug off camera.

"You hard it here folks , someone notify the Ninj-".

"Randy switches is off the TV, gets up , grabs Nomi's cape and mask: hidden behind the couch, and throws it at him

"Come on it's Ninja o'clock."

"OK."

"Smoke bomb!"

Randy and Nomi emerged from the red smoke as it blows off in the wind, both in their ninja suits . Immediately seeing the hug stanked monster. Everyone had evacuated the area ,it was like a ghost town

"Wow Nomi, why is Bucky so big!?,"Randy said.

"The sorcerer must be getting stronger, more the stank bigger the monster!"said Nomi looking closely at it. "He has the arcade machine in his pen pocket, we have to destroy the machine!"Nomi said ,then sprinted forward followed by The Ninja.

Dodging Bucky's powerful hits , going left and right. trying to block his punches the ninjas sword gets knocked out of The Ninja's hand only to pull out his ninja staff.

Sketchy still walking home she witnesses the battle in freezing in her steps.

Nomi distracts him by knocking his hands around ,so ninja can destroy the arcade machine ,but not seeing the one coming up right behind him!

Sketchy screams "watch out!"

only to backfire, Nomi turning his head towards the scream gets slammed against the building HARD, about 20 feet high, only the pain getting stronger Nomi is pinned to the building ,Bucky trying to squish him to dust!

the Ninja still thinking he's fine battles the other arm.

Sketchy stands frozen, until Nomi's screams overwhelm her forcing her to dart into action! She sprints to the Bandon ninja sword, stranded in the middle of the street. She grabs it and with one swift movement she slices the bottom of Bucky's leg causing it him to fall over right onto his side ,the arcade machine to smash into bits.

He deStanks, Nomi falling 20 feet in great pain to the hard pavement below , to knock him unconscious. His tango mask snaps!

Sketchy runs over to aid the fallen warrior. Turning him over to his back . she gasps

"NOMI!?" She said with tears drops in her eyes.

Suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulder . She turned around to reveal the ninja ,pulling the sword up showing that she knows how to use it.

Putting his hands up showing that he means no harm"Sketchy please, put the sword down I want to he-."

"NO ! " she looked straight at him tears overflowing her eyes. " don't you think you've already helped enough , I finally make a friend and he hurt possibly dead because of you! You already took my parents ,my brother what else more do you want from me!" Falling to her knees she turns to Nomi.

"wait what, I didn't kill your pare-."

Holding the sword up to him threatening him " "JUST GO !"she said in a choked voice"

"No my duty is to help!"

" I take anyone else in the world's help ,but you, so help yourself and go."

"Fine ,smoke bomb."

After aiding to Nomi for about 5 minutes Randy runs up and says "A little ninja told me you could use anyone else in the world's help right now."


	4. Chapter 4 (mothers)

Nomi's eyes open form a deep sleep

"It was, just a dream."

Nomi sits up on the couch only to have a sudden pain strike through in his right leg up to his shoulder

"OWW what was that!?" Nomi lifted up the blanket , to reveal bandages on his stomach."um RANDY!" Then there was the silence.

"oh you're awake!"

"who was that?" Nomi confused that doesn't sound like Randy.

Sketchy walks out of the hallway holding a tray

"Sketchy !? "

"Nomi I'm so glad you're okay!" she sat on the couch and gave him a hug almost tearing up

"Sketchy, what happened?"

"You're are pined 20 feet high onto a building by bucky , I saw you when I was walking home so I grabbed ninja's sword and threw off his balance by slicing off his leg temporarily."

"So you know that I'm the ninja's si-."

"um yeah."

"oh ,you saved me?"

"More like put you in more danger , if it wasn't for my scream you would have saw his hand coming and probably dodged it."

" Don't blame yourself for everything, if you weren't there he probably would have done a lot worse."

Sketchy hands Nomi a tray with a grilled cheese sandwich and hot cocoa on it.

"Eat something if you ever want to ninja again."

"hot cocoa?"

"yeah, Randy told me it was your favorite ."

"oh ,where is Randy?"

"In the shower." she said as Nomi drank his hot cocoa.

About 9 minutes later Randy emerges out of the hallway with somewhat wet hair and no jacket

"Nomi You're OK !" Randy said joyfully.

Randy sits down on the couch besides Nomi. Leans over and whispers something

"(Nomi we need to talk later some personal cheese went down between Sketchy and the ninja.)"

Nomi nods his head in agreement and then says "Sketchy how in the world did you make this grilled cheese sandwich so good." he said Returning to the conversation.

About 20 minutes later Miss. Cunningham enters the house. not seeing Nomi's bandages that were covered by his blanket

"Randy ,Nomi I never said you guys can have friends over a girl one at that , oh well here let me drive you home dear."

Sketchy's muscles tighten "um ,no thanks I'd really prefer walking 15 miles."she said

"I can't let you walk home it's too dark outside, why would you prefer walking?" Ruby asked.

Sketchy sitting on the ground look down and mumbled something.

"what?"

" I'm afraid to be in a vehicle."

"oh well still can't let you walk home, why don't you call up your mom and see if you can spend the night, it'd be nice to have another girl around the house for once."

"OK" sketchy walks over to the phone dialed a few numbers ,and waits

"hi um mom...yeah well see wants to spend the night over here because my phobia and it's too dark out to walk...yeah uh yes OK..…...bye." She hangs up. "she said it was fine."

"OK I'll go get you the air mattress so you can sleep out here in the living room."

"OK sounds good."

"So your mom said it was okay, even on a school night?" Randy asked

"yeah."

"OK." he said

"What are you kids waiting for go to bed Randy Nomi go to your room." Ruby said.

"um Ruby" Nomi said lifting up the blanket showing her the bandages.

"how?" she questions

"ninja stuff."

"does she know about you being the ninja's side kick?" she whispers.

Nomi nods his head in reply.

"OK Nomi you stay my couch, sketchy your air mattress. No closer!"

Everyone nods their head in a agreement.

"Now go"

Randy sneaks out of his bedroom 1 o'clock in the morning, tiptoeing down the stairs and sliding into the living room. he sees Nomi is still awake, he was staring at sketchy. Randy sat down beside Nomi

"hey Nomi." he whispered.

"Randy tell me everything that happened ,I'm so lost."Nomi whispers.

"Ok when sketchy ran over to you in the fight, and when I tried to help she threatened me to stay away with the sword ,she was crying and she said, you already took in my parents... And she was just yelled stuff that did make sense!"

"But Sketch's parents can't be gone she was just off the phone with her mom."

"What if that wasn't her mom what if she never dialed at all what if she was just pretending?"

Randy got up went over to the phone and press The last call button.

"The last person called on this phone was Howard . Sketchy never called her mom so does that mean-?"

"I have no idea."

( awkward silence)

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"


	5. Chapter 5 (Tengu's stone)

Sketchy walks through Norrisville high seeing other students but they weren't moving and when they did they glitch. Sketchy continued to walk cuz that seems a little creepy. seeing Nomi and Randy standing on the carp's eye in the school's lobby talking.

Still walking she yells "hey guys"trying to get there attention. Neither of them turn around.

She walks up to the edge of the carp's eye having a great respect for the art and yells "Nomi Randy!" Getting frustrated she steps on the carp's eye to tap Nomi on the shoulder.

CRACK!

Sketchy standing right next to the Tengu's stone , the carp's eye cracks! Staying stable for the last few seconds then immediately the 3 of them following through

"Ahhhhhhhhh"

Meeting the ground striked a pain like being smacked in the back with a pipe without mercy. Trying to sit up brought an excruciating pain like being scorched in cold flames. Sketchy opening her eyes only seeing yellow

SMACK!

Sketchy almost surround with pipes shooting upwards like a forest with a green like mist.

Opening her eyes as if she's been asleep for hours, seeing the yellow sphere (Tengu's stone) that hit her in the head that was in the middle of the carp's eye . turning her head to pick it up still laying flat on her back , she stretches out her arm. Still in great pain she places her hand on it, immediately feeling great relief! she lifts her hand in surprise , returning to great pain.

Confused ,was the stone keeping her from feeling pain?

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

Sketchy hearing a familiar scream tries to look around ,only to have the pain strike up her back! "ow!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

The screams overwhelms Sketchy , feeling horrible that she can do anything she pushes herself in the action believing the conspiracy she grasped the stone immediately feeling great relief once again.

Still grasping the stone she gets up without hesitation. And begins to sprint through the forest of pipes. Stopping at another opening she sees the source of the streams at a cliff like steeple, thus beginning getting her climb to the top. Fiddling with the stone switching hands from hand as She climbed, never dropping it .

She finally got to the top peeking over the edge .seeing Nomi the ninja and a tall green monster (the sorcerer) chained using green stank.

It was a very animated battle ,ninja moving left and right using his sword to block the blasts of stank. Nomi did the same but more aggressively trying to hit him!

Sketchy now standing on the edge , still holding the yellow stone.

Ninja going in for once Swift hit , gets blasted in the back!

"Ahhhhhhh!"

him flying back slamming against Nomi against the pipe sticking up out of the edge.

both of them now laying on the ground. The Green Monster walks over and picks up Nomi by his cape.

"Where is the Tengu's stone!?" He said.

" I don't know ,but if I did I'd rather die than give it to you!"Nomi said in pain.

"I can work with that." he brings up one hand swinging it around gathering up stank, and gets ready to blast it at Nomi

"Nooooo!" Sketchy yelps.

He pauses for a moment dropping Nomi to the ground. Turns around to see sketchy standing there with the Tengu's stone

"Sketchy run!" Nomi yelled.

the sorcerer starts to throw skank left and right . Sketchy dodging the first couple , nearly falling off the edge trying to get her balance one hits her in the back. He throws one more this time hitting the stone.

Sketchy falls off the edge the stones starts to vibrate and get hot!

"BOOM!"(the stone explodes!)

"Ahhhhhhhh" Sketchy opens her eyes to see Nomi with both hands on her shoulders shaking her try and wake her up.

"wake up!" he yells." you're having a nightmare!"

sketchy sits straight up and gives Nomi a hug! "You're not dead."

"what why would he be dead?" Randy said still standing by the phone.

"I had a dream where he was fighting a green monster under the school and he died!"

"The sorcerer. Nomi whispered

"What ?"she said

"Nothing." "well it's too early in the morning, everyone go back to bed." Nomi said.

as Randy crossed Sketchy ,Nomi pulled him down to whisper something

"We'll talk later." Randy nods his head in agreement, then Nomi awkwardly placed himself back on the couch.

"OK good night" Randy said as he snuck up the stairs.

Sketchy laying back down ,but not closing your eyes.


	6. Chapter 6 (leaves)

The morning was gloomy

Nomi lifts his head off the couch. With his eyes still closed he says. "good morn-."

He looks down to see Sketchy was missing

"ing?" he looks around seeing that her air mattress was deflated and folded.

"Sketchy?" he gets up ,expecting some pain but feels nothing "uh" he takes off his shirt to view the bandages. and he sees there the bandages he uses for when Randy gets hurt , that make you heal very quickly. So he begins to remove them , Then Sketchy walks in.

(awkward silence)

Sketchy blushes "Nomi get on a shirt."

Nomi nearly jumped out of his skin "crap!" Throwing his shirt on "Sketchy I didn't even hear you come in!"

Walking over to the kitchen area sorta leaning on the counter she says. "You heal pretty fast Nomi."

"Yeah um I guess I didn't get hurt that bad."

"ha didn't get hurt that bad? Nomi fell twenty feet on to solid pavement ."

Nomi walked over sorta shrugged off the conversation "So is Randy up yet?"

"No, should we wake him up?"

Nomi gets a grin on his face. gets a cup and fills it up with cold water. "lets."

Sketchy chuckles as they sneak up the stairs and slip in to Randy's room without waking him.

1.…...2...3! "Splash!"

"Ahh" Randy yells is he sits straight up in the bed. "okay that is so less funny the other way around guys !"

Sketchy and Nomi nearly laughing their butts off. Randy jumps off his bunk bed, and put out both arms. "who wants a hug?" Randy said with a devilish look on his face.

Still laughing sketchy and Nomi run out the door trying to avoid Randy's wet hug Randy's running right behind them all three of them shoot down the stairs . And eventually got hugged

"wet." Nomi said.

After the wet hug, Randy ,Nomi ,and Sketchy notice sitting right there in her pajamas the entire time well they were hugging with her cup of morning coffee.

"OK guy fun time's over , it's time for breakfast." She said.

"oh I've got that one." Sketchy goes two the refrigerator and pulled out three plates of scrambled eggs and bacon and hands them to Ruby ,Randy ,and Nomi.

"aww honey , he didn't have to make us breakfast you're our guest. anyway I get breakfast at work, here you can have mine."

handed sketchy back the plate and goes back in her bedroom to get dressed for work.

Randy and Noim sit down at the counter and start to eat.

"Wow sketchy where did you learn how to cook ,this is amazing?" Randy said as he stuffed his face.

"I don't know I just read a lot of random stuff."

Nomi sorta picking at his food because eating was not a necessity for him says. "when did you have time to make this?"

"I couldn't sleep last night so I decided to get creative."

"That nightmare must have been really bad."

"yeah ... but it's in the past now." She with a smile.(fake smile)

Their playful banter Continued until came out. the boys had finished their eating and getting dressed so they were already. Sketchy was still in her clothes form yesterday and all ready to go to school.

All 4 of them filed out the door Ruby and Randy start heading for the car Sketchy walking down the sidewalk. Nomi stopped for a moment .

"Nomi you coming?" Randy yelled.

Nomi looks at sketchy walking away.

"Nah I think I'm going to walk." he said with a smile. "hey Sketchy wait up."

Randy smiles and nods his head playfully "okay see you at school."

Nomi catches up to sketchy.

"Nomi you don't need to walk with me. I'm OK." Sketchy said still walking.

"yeah I know , I just want to continue our little talk."

"Ha ha Nomi you're like nobody I've ever met."

"You too." Nomi said as if lost for words.

"So how did you become the ninja's sidekick?"

"um...I sorta forgot you knew about that , I can't tell you."

"why?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Why is it because you think I can't keep a secret?"

"No I know you can keep a secret that's what I'm trying to figure out! it's just if word got out that you know my identity you would be a goner."

"Nomi I think you don't understand, I know you want to know know more about me ,but I need to know more about you, what makes Nomi Nomi .

"If I told you you wouldn't believe me ,it's crazy!"

"Is it more crazy then what happens in this town every day!? She said punching Nomi on the arm.

They were walking along the woods that led up to the school they were getting close.

"It's just too painful to talk about!" He yelled almost tearing up shoving sketchy with both hands. Sketchy fell into a huge ditch that lead into the wood

Nomi opened his eyes to see what he has done "oh no SKETCHY!?" jumping into the ditch and sliding down it on the side. Nomi got to the bottom and yelled "Sketchy where are you?!"

Looking around he does not see her .The woods with making a dark shade only with spots here and there of sunlight gave him a creepy vibe.

Nomi feels a hand fall on his shoulder , so he went straight to the action by quickly turning around and with one strong punch he knocks the person off there feet. seeing the person was Sketchy. "oh Crap Sketchy I'm sor-"

Not even letting Nomi finish his sentence she returned the punch with a swift kick right on his stomach making him land backwards.

They were both angry so they took it out on each other.

Nomi and sketchy were in hand to hand combat. The two were going so fast if you blink you would miss an entire section of the fight. The fight soon ended with Sketchy sliding her foot around knocking Nomi on his back.

It was a stand still for a moment. and then immediately Sketchy burst into laughter.

"Ha ha ha ha!" followed by Nomi

Sketchy puts out her hand to help him up, but he pulls her down . Which started another outburst of laughter .

Both Nomi and Sketchy we're laying on the back looking at the the trees .

"so we cool?" Nomi asked.

"yeah."

they both set up

"oh no!" Nomi said.

"what ?"

"your face!"

Sketchy puts her hand on her face and moved it and saw blood "dude dude don't freak out it's just blood!"

"That I caused!

"I'm fine."

"bu-(RIIINNNNGGGG)

"OH NO that was the school bell we're late!" Sketchy said . pulling Nomi up and begins to sprint to school .

(in class)

"hey Randy do you know where Sketchy is?" Howard asked.

"I don't know .Nomi said he wanted to walk with her to school."

"Nomi walked with her to school?"

"yeah she spent the night last night and she scared of cars so-"

"Wait a girl that you met yesterday spend the night at your house , and your mom was okay with it.?"

"She didn't know that I met her that day."

"And her mom was okay with it?"

"I'm pretty sure that she doesn't has a-"

"OK CLASS, QUITE!" started to take attendance. "WHERES SKETCHY?"

"I'm here" She said entering the room without breath and leafs in her hair.

"Sketchy your second day here and you already have a tardy I hope you like the detention!" he yelled.


	7. Chapter 7 ( U in? )

"You got one too, huh." Nomi said as he placed his tray down at the table sitting with Sketchy follow by Randy and Howard.

"yeah." she said holding up the detention slip

All three of them sitting at the table.

"Sketchy what happened to your face?" Howard asked

"Oh uh I think when Nomi pushed me in the ditch , I must have cut my self with some thorns."

"WHAT! Nomi, you pushed her in a ditch!?

"Yeah," Nomi spoke again before Howard could freak out . "b-but she got me back."he said.

"What do you mean she got you back ? Did you guy fight?!" Randy asked.

"Yes." Nomi answered.

"So it wasn't thorns!" Howard yelled

"Howard , I'm fine." Sketchy said with a compassionate smile.

Howard sat down , completely enlightened by her smile. It was slight .

"So who won ?" Randy asked.

"Won what ?" Sketchy said.

"The fight!"

Sketching and Nomi I looked at each other. then Nomi looked down.

"Um Sketchy won." Nomi said.

"Ha!" said Howard almost choking on his food." Ha ha Sketchy beat Nomi , HaHa and Nomi your the Ninja's Nomico- mfu"

Nomi though his hand on Howard's mouth."sidekick! yeah i know. moving his other hand to the right knocks over his milk.

"oh geez!" he turns the Sketchy and says. "Sketchy can you please go get some paper towels , there in the front ,by the lunch ladies."

"Oh sure." she gets up and walks to the front.

"Nomi, the towels are in the back by a soft serve machine." Randy said.

"I know , I was just buying us some time Without her feeling excluded." he spoke more before they could interrupt. "Randy, Howard this is very important I know you blow off on my ninja wisdom but please just listen to me for once"

They looked at each other and then eventually they said "okay."

"Sketchy knows that I'm the ninja's sidekick not Nomicon, she doesn't know I am an eight hundred year old book, with ancient ninja. wisdom."

"So what are you going to do ?" Howard said.

"No, it's what were going to do! Now I'm not telling you, I'm asking you will you help me?

Randy looked down for a moment then said. "As long as no one gets hurt."

"If my plan go wrong we're the ones getting hurt... Are you in ?"Nomi said putting his hand out.

Randy and Howard looked at each other one last time before they said. "yes."

Randy through his hand on top of Nomi's and Howard's on top of his.

"Bruce." Nomi said with a smile. throwing all three hands in the air."Ok here's the plan."

"I'm back." Sketchy said walking back with a handful of napkins." I can I find the paper towels I found handy dandy napkins."

"ha Thanks." Nomi said with a smile.

**Sorry for the short chaper , but everything's moving so fast I the story .and I have big BIG PLANS for Nomi Sketchy Randy and Howard . B-)**


	8. Chapter 8 (something stronger)

The day went on as usual , Nomi and sketchy got out of detention . which Nomi really enjoyed it was an opportunity to talk, he didn't learn anything but he still likes to, even if it was over the phone. (he got a cell phone.)

Time passed, they were closer spend time together and messed around. The guy were there for sketchy when they could ,and Sketchy always there for the guys.

Almost an entire semester had pasted. Nomi's plan wasn't put into action,( yet ) .

It was a beautiful day in Norrisville , The Sun was out it was warm barely any clouds in the sky .Norrisville high was just getting out.

(RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG)

Students were rushing out for their Saturday weekend to start.

"Hey Sketch! wait up." Nomi said stuck in a crowd of students.

Getting Sketchy's attention she turns around.

Nomi finally squeezed his way out , with Randy and Howard behind him. Nomi ran to sketchy ,Randy Howard walked to the car

"Hey Sketchy." Nomi said "You walking home?"

"yeah , I walk home every day Nomi ."

"cool um ... can I walk with you?"

Sketchy looked down and said a quick "No." Not even waiting for his reply she started walking.

Nomi just watched as she walk not even knowing what they think anymore. He just stood there.

"Nomi !" Randy said standing by the car. "Go get her ! "

Nomi smile , and started to follow . Always behind her. It was a long walk down across town.( 11 miles ) Nomi almost thought They would never get there . She walked way more than 11 miles, they seemed like they were going in circles . Nomi I didn't give up he was stubborn in ways he didn't understand.

"where are you going Sketch " He mumbled to himself.

They walk the lot farther , Nomi didn't care if the clouds were gathering together, he didn't care if he was sore, something was pushing him forward. Something better than stubbornness , stronger than determination ,but he didn't know what it was.

She finally stopped , there were people bustling through the streets . she started to turnaround ,Nomi panic he threw himself into an alleyway between some buildings. He waited a minute before he peak, she was gone! it started to drizzle. Nomi ran up to where he saw her last standing. Looking around vigorously trying to find her, waiting the second he sees her barely, turning the corner.

He ran! Seeing a place where she entered all he could do was stare at the sign .

"NORRISVILLE GRAVEYARD " it said in BIG black letters on a rusted metal sign painted a doll green.

He looked in and saw no one ,beginning his walk once more through the empty, silent graveyard.

Grave after grave the the drizzle became rain, Nomi walking through trying to figure out why Sketchy came here. He didn't even know if she was here , but he trusted his gut and kept walking. He was cold wet and possibly alone , he finally meets the end of the graveyard. Seeing something unimaginable rain poured down hard and lightning flashed as he read

"HERE LIES Sketchy Flinch." along with 3 others " Pastel Flinch , Johnson Flinch , Macy Flinch.

He just stood there in shock. All you can hear was the rain falling down, until he heard heard

"Surprising hu." Sketchy said leaning up against a spirit house

He turns around "Sketchy!?" He says "why are these here"?

"why are you here!?" she said

Nomi thinks for a moment "because I care about you ,I know something's wrong ,and I want to help!"

Sketchy stands there speechless,then smiles.

"Now can I help you?"he says


	9. Chapter 9 (don't look back)

BEEB BOOB BOOB BING! YOU HAVE PUNCHED ALL GRAVES !HIGH SCORE !

"Oh yeah! I did it Cunningham! I finally beat your high score!" Howard said at Greg's game-hole.

The rain was coming down hard , lighten flashed and cracked across the sky

"Cunningham?!" Howard looked around. "Cunningham, I want to rub my score in your face... CUNNINGHAM! "

"What Howard!?" Randy said with nachos.

"Where were you?"

"Getting myself chos, why ?"

"Oh nothing, just I beat your high score!"

"No way!"

"Just look."Howard said siding over.

Randy walked over ,and looked.

"So what do you thing." Howard said trying to get under his skin.

Randy turned a around and opened him mouth to say ...

"CRASH!" (lighten) All of main street loses there power.

The lights and games shut down.

Randy smiles and says "What score"

Howard eyes shrink, and pushes Randy out of the way to look,"...Nooooooooooooooooooo!"

Greg stands on the counter " ski-uh oh man , it looks like we have a power out, and it's my burden to say all high scores have been deleted."

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" Howard yelled on his hands and knees .

The Ground shook violently.

"Ahhhh! ski-ahhhh I think its an earthquack!

"Wait it's not earthquake!" Bucky said. There is a giant robot outside!

"giant robot!" Randy ran to the window .and there was a huge almost hundred foot robot trampling the town. "We have to evacuate!" he said!

Everyone starts running out everyone except for Randy and Howard

"Howard told my choes its ninja o clock!"

Randy puts on the mask in a string of red and black lights in the symbols swarm around him. "OK let's do this !"

"Wait ninja, shouldn't you wait for Nomi ?" Howard asked.

"Why?"

"That things huge can take you down by yourself! you'll get hurt!"

"Nomi walked home with sketchy"

"ugh , then let me help!"

"ha ha ha kidding right."

"No, I'm being serious!" Howard picks up a paper bag dumps it pokes two holes in it, and puts it on his head. Then he takes his outer shirt in tight around his waist. " let's do this!"

"Fine ,but only this once! Let's go !"

SMOKEBOME It still raining and thundering out Ninja says "Okay. huge robot time to meet your end."

"Wow Viceroy made that entire thing waterproof!" Howard said looking straight up at it.

"Howard!"

"What Viceroy's work is impressive sometimes!"

"Whatever just help me make it blow up!"

ninja starts running towards it , running right through the legs to make it turn around "Howard throw something at it!"ninja said

Howard grabs the stick off the sidewalk and throws it.

"ugh ,No throw the ninja balls I gave you". Ninja said dodging the robot's giant foot.

The fight rages on until robot brings out giant cannon! Ninja stops dead in his tracks then a smaller comes out of that one and a smaller Canon comes out of that one and a smaller Canon comes out of that one and so on so forth until the cannons expand all the way to the ninjas face being the size of a finger.

'Hahahahahahh oh my gosh Howard look at this it's going to shoot me with a marble oh no hahahahahaha" Ninja said laughing.

Howard leaning on it's leg laughed with him until ...

"Oww"

The robot shot a bare trailblazer dart and it hit Randy in the neck, Him falling straight to the ground asleep

"NINJA!" Howard yelled Not knowing it was a tranquilizer dart.

The robot shot out a net and pick the ninja up in it, and started walking Howard standing right next to his leg gets his outer shirt caught catching a ride against his will to Mcfist industries...

You could hear the rain coming down on top of the spirit house with lightning and thunder crashing together once in awhile. inside was lit up by candles.

"So this is where you live ?""Nomi said sitting on a coffin

(It was small inside with a few necessities)

"Yeah it's the closest thing I could get to my parents ,but I found places all over Norrisville to live." Sketchy said .

It was silent for a moment

"So your parents, they're gone ?is that why their graves are out there?"

Sketchy sits on the coffin next to Nomi "yeah they're gone." she said looking down in a quiet voice "I'm alone."

"just like me." he said under his breath

"what?"

"I don't understand.. Why is your grave

there? Nomi said trying to save himself.

"It feels like it happened yesterday."

The Flinch family was the new family in town. It was a beautiful day they moved in the middle of the school year ,when the school day was ending. A little girl (Sketchy) with brown hair that glistened against the Sun, ran out to greet her parents

Macy Flinch with blonde hair and blue eyes she was a kind ,and compassionate mother, who absolutely love to draw and paint whenever she got the chance.

Johnson Flinch with black hair and brown eyes. He was a strong loving daddy. He was a veteran from the Coast Guard but took a break to see his family settle into their new home.

Pastel Flinch was Sketchy's big bro. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. He was on the football team of his old school he was just starting 9th grade when they moved .

Pastel was in the car with Macy but daddy was there waiting for her. Sketchy ran into his arms ,not seeing her daddy in what felt like forever. He picked her up and give her a hug, he carried her to the car in his big arms . placing Sketchy in the car seat. Macy turned around in her seat to look at her beautiful children.

"How was school Pastel?"she said

"This place is crazy, did you know there's a ninja!?" Pastel said on the edge of his seat.

Johnson getting in the driver's seat said "Wow I bet this town will be a lot less boring than old one ."he started the car.

"Yeah so Sketchy how was your day?" Macy said with a smile.

" I think it's awesome , when I was at- "

"I think living in this town is dangerous." Pastel interrupted.

"Pastel you interrupted your sister,besides the only reason you don't like it here because you're attached to our old home."

"Well I have no friends here ,and I haven't even seen our new house yet! What if I don't like it here!"

"don't think like that!"Johnson said."

"The argument started I didn't say a word feeling it would just make the yells grow louder. Honestly I was little scared never heard my dad yell that loud" Sketchy said with tears

"Oh "Nomi said hanging on every word

"The street was empty there's a Robot fight going on just around the corner my family was yelling so loud didn't hear it...I was the first one the scream our car ran right into the robots leg then it fell on top of us.

The last thing I remember from that part of the memory is the car exploding"

Sketchy picks up her body weak and bleeding,

It was a ghost town she looks around violently her family she sees them on the other side of the road , so she forced herself to get up and walks slowly . her eyes shine in the Twilight in Sun her eyes filled with tears her voice cracks "Mom Dad...bro COME ON get up we got to go home." she feels a hand on her shoulder , she turns around.

"n-Ninja?"

She looks at him teary eyes, he just stands there says nothing with a sword in his hand.

"I'm sorry." he say as he brings his sword up to his shoulder and he hits her , her falling to the ground he smokebomes out of sight.

"WHAT"NOMI YELLED standing up " what happened next!?"

"I woke up and it was midnight. and I had a deep cup on my head" lifted up the left part of her hair to reveal a huge honkin star. with tears in her eyes

Nomi sat back down.

It was silence

"I'm sorry Nomi this is first time I told anyone what happened."

"are you OK?"

"I'm alone." She said tears Falling down her face.

Nomi pulls his sleeve over his hand and wipes her tears "hey , you're not alone because I'm here." giving her a hug.

"Thanks don't feel so alone when you're around Nomi."

"Sketchy?"

"yeah?"

" I haven't been completely honest with you I'm actually a-" (RINNG)(RING)!

Nomi jumped out of his skin when he heard his phone ring. He picks it up

"Hello ?" Howard ? your where?... why would you think that's a good idea!?... don't move I'm coming!." he hangs up.

"Sketchy ,I got to go!"

"oh OK."

Nomi stops in the doorway and looks back at her looking down."come on!"he says putting out his hand .She smiles and takes it for the first time.

"OK so Howard and the ninja were fighting a robot and they both got captured so we got to go save them form Mcfist industry first before they get killed." Nomi said running through the rain, to randys house with Sketchy.

"Wow this is great first you get hurt , now Howard gets captured ,and now Mcfist is a villain ! so what's the plan?"

"The plan is we're going to save them."

"Awesome!"

It didn't seem that long before they reached Randy's house. Nomi suited up cape and all and ran downstairs to Sketchy

"Do we have to run to Mcfist Industries now?"

Nomi smiled and said "hold on." she grabbed his weight

SMOKEBOMB!

AND BAM there they were right behind Mcfist industries. "wow that's a lot cooler than walking!"she said.

Nomi kicked open a vent "ladies first."

"vary funny" she said as she climbed in.

They both climbed around the vents for a while

"Nomi how we going to find them?" she said

"oh I have an idea". he pulled out his phone and called Howard.

(ring)(ring)

Nomi pointed ahead "That way."

The climb around the vents until they meet a opening in the hallway where they can hear Mcfist talking to Howard .

Nomi kick open the vent and was about to jump out when he looked back to sketchy "here" he handed her his cape and amulet

"So you won't be alone ,no matter what you hear! stay here ...

...I care about you."

"ok "

He jumps out

**Tell me what you think ?**


	10. Chapter 10 (sorcery)

Nomi pulled down his Tengu mack , sneaking through the hall of Mcfist industries . He stopped at a corner , where he heard Mcfist yelling at Viceroy

"VICEROY, ONCE AGAIN YOUR W.N.D (weapon of ninja destruction) HAS FAIL TO DESTROY THE NINJA, UGH!" Mcfist barked.

"Sir this is not a W.N.D , it's a T.N.R (Tool of ninja retrieving) , and it did not fail." Viceroy said holding a Mcfist pad.

Mcfist folded his arms " yes it did fail because if it was a T.N.R, where's the Ninja .

" Viceroy rolled his eyes "ugh. " he looked down and typed a few things on the Mcfist pad.

A table with a chain conveyor belt from the ceiling came down ,and ninja sleeping in the middle not strapped.

"OOoohhh. " Mcfist poked his face "Is he dead?"

"No he's sleep the robot that I use, shot a bear tranquilizer dart at him."

"Wow Viceroy you really pulled out all the "

"And that's not all !" Viceroy tap the screen again. And a big metal hand holding Howard (sleeping still in his ninja suit) came down from the ceiling right next to the ninja.

"Wow you got his little friend too!" Mcfist said.

"yeah ,I found him stuck on the robot's leg. So I shot him with a dart too. So we got two for one, ha ha" Viceroy laughed at his witty pun.

Nomi still watching.

"Viceroy get the sorcerer on the phone" Mcfist yelled . "I'm gonna unmask the ninja."

Nomi stuck into action, pulled out his sword and flipped into the room . Trying to intimidate them . Nomi throws his sword at the machine's communication system . Viceroy lets out a sheepish stream ,and jumps for the large lever on the wall, marked IN CASE OF NINJA . Robo Apes start coming left and right He fights them off one by one ,then it seems like two by two... Three by three!... Four by four!?. he gets tackled to the ground!

held on his knees by robot apes, Mcfist walks over , "haha I have a LOT of robot apes , sad you didn't bring back up." "Viceroy fix the communication machine , so I can unmask all of them!" Mcfist commanded .

"Ugh I'm trying" he shouted

'ohno" Nomi whispered.

(in the vents )

In the dim light cause by Nomi's amulet Skechy held his amulet close , trying to keep her self from thinking threatening thoughts , his voice echoed through her head.

"I care about you...".

"please hurry Nomi " she whispered to herself holding the amulet even closer. she sits there on till she hears metal banging together smashing claning like a battle was in progress Nomi's voice echoed again "No matter what you hear, stay here."

She leaned away from the vent opening trying to avoid herself from leaving ,it's almost overwhelming until it stops completely ... Dead silence

"Sketchy ?"

"Nomi!" she look's around vigorously for him but there's nothing " hold it together sketchy ,you're going crazy" she said to herself. She looked at Nomi's amulet it was glowing

"go to the attack, don't wait for the attack to come to you." his voice echoed again.

Sketchy covered her ears. "Why am i hearing things?!"she yelled

It said the message again "Go to the attack, don't wait for the attack to come to you!"

"OK !, I'll do it.

Barely hesitant she jumps out of the vent. Trying to be as sneaky and invisible as possible she goes through the hallway. he needs the same corner that Nomi was at.

"ok!" Viceroy said." I think I finally got this thing working Sir." he walks over to the newly repaired communication machine (that looks like a big jar with Stank in it.)

" then what are you waiting for ?!Call the sorcerer , I can't wait to rip these masks off. "On" boop .

"What is it Mcfist"

Sketchy gasped it was the monster from her dream! (the sorcerer)

"Sorcerer!" Mcfist said. "look at what I've got!"

"oh my!" he said with a smile. "Well well well you even got the ninjas Nomicon ! . ... And some kid in a paper bag."

"I'm going to unmask them!" Mcfist announced

"do it!"

Mcfist had his hand over Randy and was about to unmask him...! on till, one Swift ninja star Came flying through the air! hitting Mcfist's sleeve, nailing him to the wall!

"what the juice!"

It was Sketchy but in Nomi's cape and hair over her eyes , she stood in the middle of the room.

"Mcfist get him! "The sorcerer and shouted!

"Viceroy pull the switch!" Mcfist yelled.

She slung another star at the communicate device's screen and cracked it (ending the call) The Robo apes stared to come. She fought them off the best she could , but all she had was hand to hand combat ,and ninja stars.

Nomi Watched her start to slow down... He got that feeling again, something better than stubbornness stronger than determination ! He pushed both the Robo apes off him , and began to fight too. Together side by side they fought, they could take on 5 by 5 if they wanted .

Viceroy ran out of the room. coming back with his Robo praying mantis breaking the door down "This will teach you not to break my stuff!" his yelled.

Nomi held off the Robo apes. and Sketchy began to fight the praying mantis! exchanging hits! Fighting raged on! (I'm still surprised Randy and Howard are still asleep.) Mcfist just stood there still nailed to the wall.

Nomi finally finished off the last of the Robo apes , when he saw a giant praying mantis claw coming up behind Sketchy.

"WATCH OUT!" he yelled.

she turned around and *wham!* she sent flying Across the room until she hit the wall!

Nomi surprised, he took down the praying mantis by slicing off the bottom of his leg throwing him off balance ending in a blazing collapse on the floor.

He ran to Sketchy "hey! you ok?!" he said trying not to say her name. There was no response... he pick her up , bridal style. x3

he picked up Randy and Howard. Gave a glare at Mcfist and Smoke bomb...

Viceroy emerged from the praying mantis robot . And look at Mcfist

"Well what are you waiting for get unnailed from this wall !?" Mcfist yelled.

(home)

Ruby was home making dinner when...Smoke bomb!

When the smoke cleared she saw Nomi holding Randy, Howard ,and Sketchy.

"Nomi, what happened ?!" she asked

"um...I can explain ."

He places everyone on the couch

...

Randy opens his eyes "wow what a refreshing nap , I had one weird dream though."

He turns his head to the right "ahhhhhhhhh Nomi what happened!?"

"You thought it was a good idea to let Howard be your sidekick for the day then I had to come and save you from mcfist industries"

"oh yeah that does sound a lot like me...one question ...WHY THE HONKING JUICE IS SKETCH HALF DEAD!?"

yeah ,she saved our butts today . Now I need your help! I tried using some of the quick healing bandages I use on you ...but its not working! Can you use ninja art of heal on her?

"oh ok." Randy put on the mask and tries it.

"there that should work." he said.

"she not waking up!"Nomi said

"what dose this mean?"

"I think she's immune to sorcery "

"WHAAAAAAAT?!"


	11. Chapter 11 (Nomiwhat?)

"WHAAAAAT!"

"yeah! it all makes sense now..."Nomi said. "the monster attack , the sorcerer , the ninja!-"

"Whatever did the ninja do to her?".Randy interrupted .

"Ugh what are you guys talking about?" Howard said waking up. He looks over .."what the juice happened to her!?"

"She's hurt ,and Ninja stuff isn't working!" Randy said.

Howard hopped off the couch "so take her to a doctor shoob !" he said.

"WE CAN'T!" Nomi yelled.

"Why can't we Nomi." Miss. Cunningham said as she walked in.

Nomi stood in the middle of the living room wel miss Cunningham Howard and Randy waited for a reply . Nomi plops himself on the couch next to Sketchy.

"we just can't." Nomi said looking down in a soft voice.

miss. Cunningham's Mother instincts kick in. She sits down next to Nomi. "Nomi..."

"yeah"he looked up.

she examined the situation for a moment, then she signaled Randy and Howard to exit the room.*they exited*

"Nomi let's talk" she said in her mother's voice." OK why can't we take her to the doctor?"

Nomi was quiet for a bit , took a deep breath then he said. "Sketchy's parents are dead." quickly.

"oh " she said surprised. "So what do you think we should do?"

"... she's not too badly cut, and I don't think anything's broken... so I guess we just wait.

"oh OK!" she took Sketchy's handy and put it on Nomi's. "I see How much you care about her, do what you think is right." she walked over and open the door to exit. *Bam! * Randy and Howard fall to the ground ,from placing their heads on the door to eavesdrop

"Randy , Howard !"she said with her hands on her hips. "Where you eavesdropping?!she said. "uhhhhhhh...no" Randy lied.

"geez don't you have a video game or something to be playing?" she said as she walked out.

Nomi looked at Sketchy wearing his cape and amulet. Miss Cunningham's voice echoed through his head. " I see how much you care about her."

~Saturday ~

~1:27~

"Is he still at it?" Howard said joining his friend at the counter.

"yeah... I think this really messed him up"

Nomi sat on the couch , exactly where he was yesterday... in fact he didn't move at all.

Randy walked over followed by Howard "Hey Nomi " Randy said. "you OK?"

Nomi didn't answer.

"HEY BOOK!" Howard yelled.

Nomi shook his head like he was in a trance. "yeah?" he said

"Are you ok ?"Howard said mimicking Randy.

um... I don't know Nomi said still looking at Sketchy.

"Are you sit here until she wakes up?"Randy asked.

"I have to" Nomi said. " I have to be here for her when she wakes up.

Randy and Howard looked at him like he was crazy.

"um...I think you a break" Randy said.

Nomi didn't respond.

"HEY BOOK!" Howard yelled again.

"No,no break."

"Nomi... we need to train..." Randy said. Nomi... Nomi...NOMICON! ( no response) ok Nomi you force me to say this: we both know you wont to help her, you want her to have a different fate than what you see... but right now you need to help her by training me to protect Norrisville from the sorcerer...ok?

Nomi took a long deep breath and turn to Randy "okay let's train."

"oh cool because if that didn't work I was going to throw water on you haha." Howard said.

Nomi growled. Got up and gently pulled off his cape off Sketchy and through it around his suit (which he was still wearing) "OK , let's go ." he said.

Randy grabbed his gym bag filled with supplies ( first aid kit water bottles Exedra)

And started heading towards the door but something stop him.

"hey Nomi, you forgot your amulet." He starts to take it off sketchy but Nomi stops him

"no leave it there!" he said.

"why?" Howard said

"It looks nice." Nomi said with a smile.

"oooooookaaaaaa." Howard said.

Nomi put his hand on Howard shoulder and said "Call me if anything happens!"

"yeah yeah. "howard said pushing them out the door "Not like she's going to wake up when you're gone that's like 25% chance."

"25% is still a lot." Nomi said.

"just go book!" he pushed them onto the porch and close the door. They smoke bombed away

"OK sketchy, it just you and me." he looked at her for a moment."Mmmmm I wonder what she would look like holding a sandwich, I wonder what I would look like holding a sandwich?" He walked away and went to the kitchen to grab some sandwiches "yummy!"

~training ground~(Forest on the edge of town)

Smoke bomb !

"OK Nomi what are we going to start off with first ,sword fighting! hand to hand combat! agility! I'm ready for anything you got!"Randy said.

"We're starting with!... Meditation."Nomi said with a grin on his face.

"Ugh not what I was expecting, but fine" Randy slipped on his mask and did a flip to a meditating position on the ground.

"show off."Nomi said smirking as he sat down on the ground.

~ Cunningham residence ~

"OK Sketchy do you want to hold a meatball sub or the chicken parm?"

( no response)

"I knew you were to that one!" Howard hands Sketchy the sandwich.

~training ground~

It was silent as the two ninjas meditated on the forest floor. All you could hear was the birds chirping and fluttering in the air ,it made it more interesting to hear the world around you, instead of hearing what you want to hear. A hour had passed Nomi stood up and said. "ok ninja what you learn?"

" I learned that it's very hot out here." he said.

"See there's your problem you're focusing on the wrong thing . Your thinking about that you wasted an hour of what could have been Bruce ninja training ,but you could have been thinking about how to solve a problem with a solution."

"Oh so that's why you meditate ."

"yes. now that you understand we can start with the Bruce training you wanted to do."

"yessss" ninja said throwing his arms up landing on his back.

"Draw your weapon!" Nomi yelled

Ninja sat up to see Nomi with his sword. He started sprinting towards him , but ninja Dodged.

"Wow starting already!" he said as he pulled out his weapon. It was ninja against ninja flying everywhere testing their agility , stability, strength, and speed. Swords and weapons are flying all over it was like a real battle, but with a friend.

~Cunningham residence~

"GO FISH! what No I do not have any 6s , do not... Do not... Fine you got me I have two 6s. " ( lol he's playing go fish with the unconscious person and he's losing)

" best 6 out of 12!"

~training ground~

It was a stalemate

"Ok ninja you have advanced tremendously since our last battle , now we're going to try something new . when I watched sketchy fighting I realized her hair was in your face the entire time so I thought if she can do it you can too ...sounds like fun?

" I guess."

"ok then put this on." Nomi handed ninja a blindfold. He put on the blindfold

"ok what now?"

"Go over there walk around in a circle for about 100 times"

.',...ok."

~Cunningham residence~

"uhhh where am I? Owwww I have such a pounding headache." she tried to stand up "AHHH;!?" only the fall back on the couch. She had a pain straight up her back! She looked around for help, she was alone

"Hello" her voice cracked ,her throat was so dry.

"Hello?!" She tried to call out one more time before she did what she was thinking.

She stood up even if with pain she started to walk a few feet to the kitchen counter, immediately leaning on is when she got there. She stared to get light headed . Everything started the blackout she slid across the counter she hit the floor again making a crash with all the cups and plates!

"Hello!? " Howard yelled. He entered the living room not seeing sketchy until he turned the corner of the counter

"Sketchy what the did you do?!" he said trying to help her up.

"I thought no one was here." she said quietly

"You need a cup of water your voice is so scruffy."

"OK" she said in her scruffy voice.

Howard handed her a cup of water after she took one swallow her voice returned back to normal.

"Howard where's Nomi?!

"He went training with the ninja."

"Do you know where ,can you take me?!."

"There on the edge of town it's a pretty really far distance to walk".

"Then I'll just have to run!" Sketchy tried to stand up only the flap back on her back "Ahhh"

"Sketchy you can't run! you can barely walk!"Howard yelled

"Please,! there's something I have to tell Nomi"

Howard looked at her eyes. And suddenly got an idea. He reached into his pocket to pull out of smoke bomb. The ones that the Ninja gave him when they were fighting the robot.

"can use these" howard said holding out the smoke bomb.

"do you now how ? "

" I think I can figure it out I mean that shoobe in a scarf did. "

OK 1...2...3!Smoke bomb!

~training ground~

98-99-100!

"OK Ninja come at me !"Nomi yelled

*Ninja sprint*

Smoke bomb!

"Sketchy?! " sketchy and Howard have appeared right in front of Nomi.

CRACK

"ha ha I got you Nomi"ninja said

RANDY! Nomi yelled

Ninja lifted his blind fold."crap"

"You just smashed sketchy in the ribs!" Nomi yelled." Howard go get the first aid kit!" Howard ran.

"Sketchy are you OK ?"Ninja said .

( 20 minutes of screaming swearing and aiding too sketchy later!.)

"and that's the last Band AID." Howard said " you should be ok now."

"Thanks Howard."

"Sketchy why are you here ? Nomi said.

"I had to say I'm sorry."

"why?"

"you told me to stay it the vents but I didn't!"

"Sketchy your fine , I'm the one who should be apologizing!" Nomi said

"Why?"

"I haven't been honest. I'm not the ninja's sidekick I'm the ninja's Nomicon!"

"Nomiwhat?"

Nomi took a deep breath " I'm the ninja's eight hundred year old book of ninja wisdom , I choose ,help ,and train the ninjas of Norrisville to protect and defend from the sorcerer's Stank."

"wow ...the sorcerer was he the monster I saw in my dream?"

"yup."

"You choose the ninja...?"

"every 4 years."

"so this ninja didn't-"

"nope"

"sorry.."

"it's fine." Ninja said.

"You're an 800 year old book...what happened?"

"we were the norrise vill 9 me and my family. The best ninja tribe ever but in the final battle with the sorcerer my family died it was just me... I build up enough strength and anger to overcome my fears to lose anymore my loved ones to defeat the sorcerer imprison him in a hole of Stone. with the Tangu stone. But not before he could trap me in my own prison, the Nomicon. "

"wow ... we're both alone aren't we"

"yeah."...

...

"So the sorcerer he's trying to escape isn't he."

"yes ,but you can help us !" Ninja said.

"what me? how..."

" stuff like this doesn't work on you!" Ninja said pointing at the Nomicon. "So you have an advantage sorcery can't affect you"!

"why? "

"I'm not entirely sure yet." Nomi said

"one more question! She pointed at the ninja. "Is that Randy"

"yeah how did you figure that one out ?" Randy said.

"When you broke my rib Nomi yelled your name. just because I'm in pain doesn't mean I can hear"

"oh haha" Randy pulled off his mask and goes back to his normal self

"OK guys we have a mission the Sorcerer's close to breaking free if we can reduce the amount of students getting Stanked we can stop the escape!. We just have to stop any students form getting Stanked this week " Nomi said.

" I believe we can do it" Sketchy said.

"I know with your help we can!" Howard yelled.

~Monday~

ohno


	12. Chapter 12( Mc Ball)

~ Monday~

The morning was like any other Monday morning in the Cunningham residents , slow and sluggish. Mrs. Cunningham didn't allow Sketchy return home the night before , for the intense injuries she had received. Sketchy was the first one up out of the household of 3, soon joined by Mrs. Cunningham , they talked about what seems like a very serious conversation and it lasted for about 15 minutes. Finally the conversation lightened up

"Are you still wearing Nomi's amulet ?" Mrs. Cunningham said with a smirk on her face and pointing to Sketchy neck.

"Oh, yeah?." she said as she removed it.

"you know Nomi told me his parents gave him that before they died. It's very precious to him. Rudy(Mrs. Cunningham ) said in her best mom voice.

"So why would he give it to me." Sketchy said looking at the amulet.

Ruby shrugged denying to tell her what she was really thinking ,And begin getting supplies out for breakfast.

"Oh no need for that." Sketchy said, as she pulled out 3 plates out of the fridge.

Ruby put down what she was doing "Sketchy your so helpful, you're like the daughter I never had." as she put the plates in the microwave she said. "ok I got this here, why don't you go wake up the boys."

"ok." she said as she made her way over to the staircase with what looked like a limp. meeting with the staircase wasn't a picnic either.

Nomi stood in the mirror fixing his shirt , until he saw Sketchy in the corner of the mirror coming through the door, with her hand on her side holding her rip.

"good morning s-Sketch ." Nomi said as he walked forwards .

"morning Nomi "she said leaning on the doorway.

"How did you get up here? Isn't your rib still hurting?"

"yeah, the stairs were the are hardest part, but I managed.

Nomi smiled

"Ruby sent me up there to wake you guys up."Sketchy said

"Oh is that all ? "

"well I wanted to come up because I wanted to give you this. "

"oh."

Sketchy holds out his amulet , then takes one step forward and begins to fasten it behind his neck. When she looked up she saw Nomi looking at her , it was like they were stuck in a staring contest ,Sketchy awkwardly still having her hands behind his neck. They were frozen in time. Until both of them heard a loud yawn . It was Randy he woke in front of the awkward situation . Eyes wide open as soon as he sees the situation and blurts out the first thing that goes through his head.

" What's a juice were you guys kissing. !?" Randy yelled.

Sketchy immediately throws her hands down to her sides. Nomi and Sketchy blushing. "WHAT! NO!" they said in synced . And start explaining their sides of the story you couldn't understand a word they were saying they were talking so fast and at the same time too.

As soon as all the chaos is over ,and the blush has faded Sketchy set under her breath "Come on guys I made you breakfast." she said as she walked out the door. Meeting with the staircase again "why!?" she silently screaming to herself Still standing at the top.

Randy ran down the hall in his school clothes and jumped onto the handrail sliding down the rail . After a few seconds she gets picked up (bridal style) by Nomi and he jumps on to the handrail too sliding down the steps with ease. Meeting with the bottom he sets Sketchy on her feet and walks away with a straight face not saying a word.

Going along with it the sluggish morning continued , eating breakfast and getting ready to head out the door.

Sketchy began to walk down the street accompanied by Nomi . Randy torn between his friends and the car. looking at Nomi and Sketchy walking he got a weird case of deja vu and begin to run to catch up to them .

"hey guys wait up " Randy yelled. Eventually catching up to them.

" how of nice of you to walk with us." Sketchy chuckled .

Almost out of breath Randy replied " well someone's got to stop Nomi from pushing you in a ditch again.

"Oh come on that was 2 months ago and things are different now." Nomi flustered.

"yeah Nomi I actually had a reason , and I thought my past was bad ,but to lose your entire family the soulless monster that you have to defeat ,just to seal your own fate for eight hundred years."

It was silent for a moment. Awkward silence

Sketchy decided to speak again "Speaking of the soulless monster that is the sorcerer , we have to stop students from getting Stanked so he can't escape this entire weak ... how do we do that exactly?"

"The Sorcerer's stank is only effective on people who are vulnerable, who are sad or mad Exa' we just have to make sure that's what everyone is confident and ignorance " Nomi explained speaking like a teacher.

before she could reply Randy interruption.

"Wait ,why is it only this week what's the difference from all the other years?"

Nomi sighed ." it's been eight 800 years sense the sorcerer has been in prison in a hole of stone, yesterday it turned 801. Every century the Tengu stone weakens for a short period of time. Allowing more stank to reach a vulnerable victim . And more stank equals bigger the monster in more the monster bigger the chaos.

"oh so all we have to do is keep an entire high schools like thousand kids happy and ignorant yeah that would be fun." randy said rolling his eyes.

"I think we can do it!" Sketchy said with a smile (a real smile) "Maybe it'll be one of those boring weeks again."

Nomi looked at Sketchy ."We can only hope..."

Soon Arriving at Northville high. Greeted by Howard in the parking lot, they walked in the doors of Northville high as a quad a group of friends that have the company of 4. Walking past the big banner in the main lobby of the school Nomi stop to examine it.

"oh on, guys look!" Nomi pointed at the banner.

The banner read: Mc. Ball ! Friday night. at 7:00-12:15 enjoy the night under the stars and outdoor Dance with music light food and more. STUDENTS ONLY! FREE! brought to you by Mcfist Industries.

"Well I know what I'm not going to waste my Friday night doing,."Randy said. Randy and Howard start to walk away but Nomi grabbed them by the shoulders and pulls him back.

"Sorry to demolish your plans about staying up all night and playing video games until you pass out Saturday morning , but this Mc Ball is definitely Mcfist's plan to get Stank up in the air, to free the sorcerer! So we have to go!"

"It doesn't look like one of Mcfist's plans." Howard said.

Sketchy interrupted Nomi and said " obviously its the trap, what kind of dance goes a quarter past midnight , sounds like they're getting a little overboard doesn't it. "

"yeah I guess "howard said trying to defend his Friday night.

"So it's agreed we have to attend this party!" Nomi yelled. Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

(RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG)

~12:00. *lunchtime*~

(Sketchy just told her past to Randy and Howard ) there were tearing up.

"how did you just tell us all about that without tearing up?!" Howard yelled

"I guess I don't really cry around other people." she said with a straight face.

"How did you survive ?" Randy said wiping a tear.

"it was hard... You have to keep necessities close... I've read a lot of books that I found so I guess that's important too( you'd be surprised how many books you find in Northville's garbage.)... and you've got a ration food."

Howard smacked his head off the table" you... had to ...ration FOOD!? HE YELLED.

Nomi walks up and examines the situation as he sits down "You told them your back story didn't you."

"Yeah."

"OK... stank check... Randy?"Nomi said

"oh um in science when we had the pop quiz Jillian freaked out so I helped him researched his confidence."

"good ,good ,Howard?

"I help someone pick up their pencil. "

OK...sketch?

"Really i didn't do anything everyone always seem so happy."

"OK still good" Nomi said.

"OK so far no one has gotten Stanked good job."

#my opinion#

( so far so good)

~ Wednesday~

(after lunch) *gym*

Dodgeballs for flying left and right bouncing off walls, floors ,and people faces. Sketchy was on the benches. Examining the game carefully seeing what strategies people used some dodgeballs almost hit herself . Randy Howard and Nomi we're not in her class. It was halfway through the class before something happened Bucky got humiliated in an attempt to hit a fellow student the ball bounced off the wall and hit him in the face.

Even the teacher laughed at him, desperately he ran into the hallway. Sketchy followed him out the door.

Bucky leaning up against the lockers . Sketchy marched up right behind him grab him by the shoulders and turn him around.

"Bucky are u OK?" she said.

"No I'm too sad even do a zing."

"Bucky don't be sad what just happened in there a few seconds ago will not affect you 3 months from now," sketch said as she saw the stank coming out of the water fountain in the corner of her eye.

Bucky looked up." you really think so ?"

I know so you're a caring funny smart guy and you should be proud of what you are right now. She said as she watched the stank in centigrade to nothing. She smile (fake smile) to seal the deal.

"Sketchy... I ask you something? " bucky asked.

"Of course anything." she answered not knowing what she just walked into.

'W-Will you go t-to Mc. Ball with me?!" he asked with his puppy dog eyes.

."... um I think you got the wrong idea-"

she looked at his puppy dog eyes one more time and the stank behind him.

"I mean I would love to go with you... haha " "yay" he yelled running back into the gym.

"CRAP!"

#MY opinion#

She was forced to. this is going to end so tragically

I wonder Nomi's reactions going to be!

~end of day ~

(at school)

sketchy Closed her locker revealing Teresa and Debbie Kang . Almost making her jump.

"hey Sketchy. "Teresa said."

"hey ."

"okay listen." Debbie said. " we were thinking since you're such good friends with Randy and Howard you could help us get a date with them ,Teresa really likes Randy". she said I see elbowed her in the gut.

"OK I can mention ."

"so Bruce thanks Sketchy," Debbie said.

"oh me and Debbie are going to go get ready for the dance together you want to come with "? Teresa offered .

"oh sure thanks."Sketchy said.

"OK ,come to my house after school on Friday." Teresa said

"sounds great !" sketchy said with a fake smile.

school finally ended for that day she didn't wait for Nomi ,Howard ,or Randy she just wanted to go to the Graveyard curl up in her coffin and fall asleep with a good book.

So she could try to forget everything that happened after lunch..

**you won't like what I have planned for the next chapter will post soon**


	13. Chapter 13 (not over yet)

~Thursday~

It was an intimidating cloudy morning, everyone was hoping that it would clear up for the Friday Night for the Mc. ball so they could have a starlit night.

Miss Cunningham pace back and forth talking on her phone, as Nomi and Randy ate breakfast.

" Yes... Well if its possible... No, I do not know... Most important thing is-... Exactly... But why do I have to... But I'm not exactly her-... What she's there ...I guess that makes sense I'll be right down." * hangs up her phone*

" Who was that mom?" randy said as he put his dishes in the sink.

"Oh no one important to you, but now I have to be at the courthouse by 6 so if you want a ride to school I suggest hurrying up." Ruby said.

Nomi raised an eyebrow "Why do you have to be at the courthouse?" he asked.

Ruby didn't answer his question, more like did be opposite. "Okay everyone file in the car I got to go." she said.

Nomi still confused he said. "I'm going to walk."

Before Ruby could reply Randy interrupted. "Why so you can try to walk with Sketchy again.?." He said with a teasing tone.

Nomi look at him he gave an unexpected answer "Yes."

Ruby interrupted " OK Randy get in the car."

*and so he did*

Nomi began his walk...Never seeing Sketchy on the way.

Randy was the first one to arrive at school. He sighed as he took his seat on the bench " at least it's not Monday." he said referencing

soon joined by his fellow students more people begin to arrive everyone talking about the big topic the Mc ball.

" What the juice, everyone is talking about it like its in the prom or something. He mumbled under his breath.

"hey Randy!"

Randy sat up expecting to see his bro Howard, only to see the opposite ,it was Debbie Kang and Teresa.

"Oh hey " Randy replied.

"sooooo Randy are you going to the Mc ball with anyone? Teresa questioned.

"oh," he said surprised by the question that came out of the blue.

"Randy?"Howard said as Nomi and Howard walked up.

"um... she- she hlfgdgcvfhfv - ahhhhhhh "Randy said awkwardly trying to get the words out.

Debbie kang interrupted "sup Howard * giggle*

Are you going to the ball with anyone?"

"oh- see...um dhkgvcgxvdfvcgshvdd-ahhhhhh" howard said in an effort to reply.

Nomi rolled his eyes, then grabbed Howard and Randy by the shoulders and said. " they would love to be yours dates.

Howard and Randy blushed but agreed.

Debbie and Teresa squeal in excitement.

Before the conversation could continue the bell rang

(RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNGGGGGGG)

As they walked in Randy poked Nomi in the arm " what just happened?" he said.

"You're going with Teresa to the Mc ball."Nomi answered.

"Ohhhhhhhh."

~ first period~

Randy concentrated on his paper as the teacher instructed how to construct the project correctly, getting distracted by Howard who threw his eraser at him to get his attention.

"dude, what?" Randy said.

"Is Sketchy here today?" howard asked

Randy glanced over at her empty seat " I don't think so, why?"

"I can't beat this level on grave puncher, I thought she might know a cheat to help."

" please if anybody knows grave puncher it's me."

"Then how come she beat run away from dogs and you didn't."

"Whatever." randy said returning to his work.

~lunch~

Nomi sat with Randy and Howard

"I guess Sketchy isn't here today." Randy said.

"oh I wonder why?" the conversation continued until I heard a loud smack on the table.

its was Sketchy's binder , filled up more than usual with papers.

"hey guys " she says as she popped down at the table.

"hey Sketc-" Howard stopped talking turns his head slightly to the right "have you been crying?"

Nomi looks at her slightly watery eyes.

"What? Sketchy sits up and rubs her eyes "No! just um allergies?"

Nomi just looks at her like I'm not buying any of this.

"Okay so why were you late for school?" Randy said trying to break away from the situation.

" I was doing something."

"something like what?"

"nothing important, so what'd I miss?"

" well Randy and Howard are going to the ball with Teresa and Debbie " Nomi said.

"Oh wow, yesterday they were telling me how they wanted to go with them.

Nomi threw his hands on the table"OK, Stank check., Randy?

"um I haven't really done anything everyone really seems happy with the situations with the Mc Ball."

"It won't be like that for long good things never last, stay on your feet !" Nomi warned Randy. "Howard ?"

"I actually when to P'Slim's (principal Slivovitz) office and petitioned that we take a load off for the Ball."

"Yeah what did he said ?"

Howard laugh. "he actually said yes! I think it's because he gets lazy with paperwork."

"OK, Sketchy?"

"I'm going with bucky to the ball."Sketchy said.

All three of them didn't say a word.

"What ?"

"how did that happened! I mean you then Bucky."

" he got humiliated in gym yesterday and I was trying to comfort him that he took it the wrong way."

"sill what about-"Nomi begin to say.

"It's practically the same thing Howard and Randy did." Sketchy interrupted.

"yeah but they match there intellect qualities."Nomi said.

"so-(RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG)

Sketchy sighed, "I gotta go." she grabbed some of Howard's fries, and walk out the door.

"oh look she left her binder."Nomi said.

"I'll give it to her." Randy said as he picked it up."WOW, this is honkin heavy."

Randy ran out the door to catch up with sketchy. Looking around for her ,but sees bash Holding Bucky by his band Palo yelling things in a threatening tone. Randy jumped in between them with Bucky behind him.

"HEY, i was about to bash him!" Bash yelled." "oh well looks like Bash is goanna bash you now!" bash threw his fist up to hit him.

Randy flinched by putting Sketchy's binder in front of his face hopefully blocking the bash. Bash stopped "what's this , some kind of girly door stop." ( even though it was blue) Bash grabbed the binder and begin ripping papers out. "ha ha this is fun."

"hey stop! That's not mine!"Randy yelled.

" What's going to stop me. you shrips.

Bucky quivered behind Randy. Randy got a sneaky idea.

He holds his phone up to his ear pretending he was on the phone. " WHAT NO WAY ... ... No no this can't be happening ... Morgan the most hottest Jr in school is in a bikini... In the parking lot.,...,... washing a mini bike!¡! " Randy said in his best excited voice

As soon as Bash heard the word mini bike he was gone in a cloud of smoke throwing the binder behind him , Randy Caught it.

Bucky begin running too, But Randy stopped his "no Bucky there's no mini bike, it was just a trick."

"oh ha ha he's not going to be too bashful when he gets there! thank for saving my butt ZING! "

"No problem." Randy takes one step forward. *snap* all the papers fall and to the ground.

"here I'll help. " Bucky said. As both of them got onto the ground picking up the papers

most them were drawings some school work, but one really stood out , it was a big orange envelope marked "Approved" in big red ink in the front. " what the juice, this looks like something that would come from a courthouse." Randy mumbled

(RRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG)

"SHOOT! We're late for class." Randy and Bucky thrown the rest of the papers in the binder ,and ran to their separate classes.

The rest of the day went quickly , nothing really happen besides Bash getting locked outside in the parkinglot.

(RRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG)

It was the end of the school day everyone started to head home.

"hey sketchy" Randy yelled

"yeah "she said with the glistening Sun bouncing off her hair pleasing everyone's wishes for the starlit evening on Friday.

Randy catching up to her he says. "Look what I have." as he held up the binder.

sketchy gasp ,grabbing a binder from his hands immediately turning to a threatening tone. "what did you see!"

"What me I would never snooped through your binder,..he he." he said holding his breath

" you're a horrible liar." she said with a completely straight face.

"OK OK there was one part where your binder fell and all your papers fell out i saw this large orange envelope marked Appr-

" I'm going to stop you there, what you saw never happen. This right now isn't happening.

"she said in a threatening tone. "see you round randy"she said like it never happened. She walked away holding her binder close to her chest.

"Try to do something nice and I just get myself buried.

~Friday~

the big topic was upon them the banners hung loud and proud Robo apes begin to set up outside while inside all they could talk about was the Mc Ball . Even the teachers insisted to talk about it . Everyone seems happy everyone had plan everyone was confident this evening would be perfect

(you jinxed it).

But for Sketchy she dreaded the moment that this would come she didn't know anything about it, she already had a date without even wanting one! she was worried something would go wrong someone would get Stanked. She just sat there worrying, sketching in her binder. But really she just didn't want Saturday to come. She sketched harder and harder until her lines were just flat out black and her pencil snapped.

For everyone else the day slugged on slowly. but sketch the day was moving like a freight train! Moving fast class to class until they finally got to lunch.

(Riiiiinnnnngggg)

Sketchy feeling sick didn't grab lunch. Just decided to go sit with her friends at least it would give her a break from all the Mc Ball talk. arriving slowly at her table, she sees Debbie and Teresa sitting with Howard and Randy. Nomi at the far end she takes a seat across from him, sitting next to Teresa.

"hey Sketchy ! You ready for tonight" Debbie squealed.

"yup really and pumped!" (ugh fake smiles) she said energetic like.

"Remember Sketchy, my house after school!" Teresa said.

"ohhhhhhh ,after school what are you girls up to?!" Howard asked.

"we're going to walk to the Mall together to get ready for the Ball." Teresa said excitedly.

"Wow Norrisville Mall is pretty huge I hope you can find everything." Randy said.

"It's ok Randy they have maps now, no more people getting ha" Debbie inform.

"Sounds like you girls are going to have a great time." Nomi said.

"yup fun fun fun ! "Sketchy said (so many fake smiles)

Conversation continued like that for awhile until it died off into a different concept.

(RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG)

Sketchy boarded the freight train once again flying through the day.

(RIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG)

the day had finally ended let the preparation begin!

Teresa ran up behind Sketchy at her locker

"yay, the Day is over let the night of partying begin!"

"partying with our dates!" Debbie added.

"ha ha " Sketchy laughed feeling a little bit more confident about the evening.

From the school they begin their walk to Theresa's house. When they enter the house they were welcomed with a warm greeting by Mrs and Mr Fowler.

"hey mom this is Sketchy." Teresa introduced.

"Well it is sure nice to finally meet you." Mrs Fowler said.

"So we are going to head to the mall now." Teresa said grabbing her purse as they were heading out the door Sketchy said

"It was so nice meeting all of you! bye."

Begin their walk to the mall.

~Cunningham residence~

"Hey Randy Nomi what are you going to wear to the ball.?" Miss Cunningham said coming through Randy's door .

Nomi facepalm his face "We don't have anything to wear do we Randy.?"

"no, nothing"Randy said.

"Ha ha I thought that might be the scenario, so I bought these ahead of time!" miss Cunningham said holding out 2 tuxedos.

"Wow Mom your so Bruce!" Randy said.

"It's the least I can do I ,know you guys would have been busy trying to keep this town sane." Ruby said.

"thanks ." said

"No problem, now what are you waiting for go try them on!"

~Norrisville Mall~

Teresa Debbie and Sketchy stood in front of the department store: Mc style

"ohhhhh this is my fav to go shopping, they have the Brucest dresses all the new trends."

They all ran in looking around.

"Wow look at all of it!" Debbie squealed.

"I've never seen so much clothing in one place!" Sketchy gasped

"And it's all on meeeeeeee!" as Teresa pulled out her father's debit card.

"wooooo"

"yaaaay"

the girls start browsing the dresses Debbie and Teresa finding their dresses first getting into the dressing rooms as they come out in them looking beautiful as ever

Teresa sticking with the short but lovable pink dress.

Debbie Kang going to the classical look with a red long dress with black shoes and gloves.

Sketchy clapped her hands it almost seems like a fashion show.

"Sketch what are gonna wear?"

Sketchy shrugged.

Then a Mc style employee walked up and said Can I help you girls with anything?

"yes! " Teresa yelled " we need the perfect dress for Sketchy."

she took one look at sketchy then smiled "I can work with this!"

...

" it's perfect" Teresa and Debbie squealed.

"wait one more thing " the employee said"now its double perfect."

~6:45~

Miss Cunningham Randy Howard Nomi and Bucky pulled in Teresa's driveway, all dressed up .

"Is this the place guys?" miss Cunningham said.

"yup this is Teresa's house." Randy said as he got out of the car. Followed by Howard and Nomi.

"You coming Bucky?" Howard asked.

"No I'm not allowed on this property anymore." Bucky said looking down.

"I'm not even going to ask!" Howard said as he walked away.

Randy knocked on the door. Mr Fowler answered

"H-hello I'm Randy Cunningham , I'm here to pick up your daughter and friends " he said smiling.

Teresa's dad was tall and intimidating... But when he smiled and gave Randy a hug you knew he was a good guy . " nice to meet you Mr Cunningham, come in!"

Randy Howard and Nomi entered house

"honey bear Randy is here to pick you and your friends up." Mr Fowler said

"ok be right down dad!" she yelled.

one by one the girls came down the steps Teresa then Debbie and finally Sketchy.

"Introducing first time ever seen a dress in front of guys, Sketchy!" Teresa yelled.

Sketchy wearing a hourglass long blue sparkly dress that was lopsided with hanging arm straps and dark blue belt. Her hair was braided to the side.

Nomi's jaw dropped , Randy pushed it shut.

"and look the employee helped us find this."Debbie said as she clicked the button on Sketchy belt. the belt lit up making the sparkles on Sketch's dress reflect off the walls.

" isn't having electrical clothing a fire hazard " Howard said.

"yeah ,but it's worth it for the look" Teresa said.

"ok everyone lined up for pictures!" Mr Fowler yelled.

Randy stood behind Teresa with his arms around her. Howard did the same with Debbie. Nomi stood Next to Sketchy . Mr Fowler put the camera down "what are you doing?" he said.

"What do you mean?" Nomi asked.

"Put your arms around her." he said.

"um...she...I hfskhdkhf.." Nomi Blushed he looked at Randy and Howard. They rolled there eyes smiling.

Mr Fowler walked over "look, like this." he arranged Nomi hands on Sketch's waste. "there."

*Snap*

"ok have fun!" Mr Flower said as they walked out the door. Each One of them climbed in the car beside Sketchy, she watched them drive off and began to walk herself.

(#scaredofvehicles)

~THE ~ 7:55

The party was loud and alive when they got there! the lights were everywhere , that Robo ape DJ. was popin the hottest jams. The snacks were glorious. And you can see every single star up there! it was perfect...

They were walking from the car to the party

"Hey Nomi!" Teresa said "Sorry about my dad."

"Its okay but it was pretty awkward I mean after all we're just frien-" Nomi stared at the ground smiling as they walked.

"There it is again." she said

"What?"

"That smile you get it whenever you think about her don't you?"

"No. were just frien- "

"you can't even say it ,how do I know it's true.

Nomi didn't reply.

Teresa floated back with Randy and Howard.

They arrived at the party zone!

Randy saw the dancefloor. Howard saw the food, and Nomi saw some chairs in the back.

~8:25~

Randy danced with Teresa. Howard ate food like theres no tomorrow Debbie trying to keep up. Nomi was watching over , everyone making sure they are both confident and ignorance . He noticed Bucky leaning against the wall next to bash.

Sketchy had finally arrived Bash elbowed Bucky and pointed to sketchy Bash said a few things to him , then poking in the chest looking like he was threatening him.(he was) Bash then walking off. Nomi watched as Bucky greeted her and began walking to the dance floor.

~8:53~

the Robo ape DJ. Announced the photographer for the Mc Ball was here.

" Make sure you capture the memories you've made your tonight by making your way over to the photo stand by the side of the school."

Nomi watched: Bucky suggesting they go take a picture, Sketchy agrees. On the way over Nomi notices bash's head sticking up on the school's roof over the picture stand. As Bucky and Sketchy are waiting in line Nomi walks to the schools main doors making his way to the roof.

The doors to the roof slam open and saw Bash with huge buckets of ice water " Bash! what are you doing?!" Nomi said trying not to make a scene on the roof.

"Doing What Mcfist told me to do: be myself.

"stop it! " Nomi yelled.

"ha ha you and what army. shrimp"

Bucky and Sketchy stood in place for their pictures.

"too little too late shrimp!"Bash dumped the bucket over the edge.

*SPLOOSH!*

Sketchy stood soak from her head to her feet. Bucky completely dry. A wave of laughter began directly at her. her light up belt began shooting sparks as it shorted out

Bucky freaking out "she's a Robot!" Bucky cowardly ran to flute girl immediately being comforted. Sketchy still being the center of attention with laughter awkwardly made her way to a seat until the laughter died off.

Nomi leaning over the edge watched it all unfold until he looked at Bash. He took one of the bucket threw it on his head and kicked it! (so it would stick on there)

Soon after jumping off the edge running to Sketch's side taking off his tuxedo coat putting it around her shoulders. Sketchy looked up...Nomi smile

~9:36~

after that the ball was actually kind of fun for the both of them , for all of them. I'm sure that bash is having fun getting that bucket off his head.(probably not) . Randy and Theresa finally got there slow song. Howard got Full so Debbie got to talk to him. and Bucky found the right date: flute girl.

Sketchy and Nomi had fun that evening too dancing, eating, talking, laughing, and just being in one's presents. The night started to move along faster without them knowing it

~11:00~

"ha ha you really left him up there with a bucket on his head?!"Sketchy laughed.

"yup"Nomi said.

"for me?"she ask

"yeah I guess I did."

Sketchy blushed."I wish I could be like this forever" she mumbled looking down.

"why can't it be? He said lifting her head.

"it just can't be."

"why"

Sketchy sighed "I haven't been entirely honest with you. Remember Thursday morning when I wasn't there?"

"yeah?"

"well... This is what I was really doing." Sketchy hands Nomi an orange envelope marked "Approve" with red ink." I was at the courthouse."

" with miss Cunningham?"

"yeah ."

Nomi opens the envelope and begins to read.

"what?...No you can't..."

"I'm sorry Nomi I have to it's law.I leave tomorrow morning

(Nomi just read that's sketchy has to leave to live with the foster home in an unknown location until she's old enough by law that she can live by herself)

"But but... Watashi wa chōdo anata no tame no watashi no kimochi o kangaedasudesu!" Nomi bursted out in Japanese.

Sketchy blushed " Watashi wa anata ga amarini mo watashi wa ikitakunai tame ni, watashi wa kanjō o motte iru to omoimasu."

Nomi stood up blushing"You know Japanese?!"

she stood smiling" I'm going to miss you "she said with tears in her eyes. she took off Nomi's coat handed it to him and walked away.

"wait?" Nomi followed her.

"Sketchy, wait!"

he chased her through the crowd. Followed her through the school.

"Wait!" he yelled.

losing her at the main lobby of the school. she was long gone.

"UGH why are emotions so confusing!

Nomi looked down at the Tengu stone . it all your fault. damn sorcerer. Nomi sat down began thinking about all the mistakes screw ups he's made he didn't know if this was one of them. AHHHHHH! Without thinking Nomi

Punches the eye!

*CRACK*

~11:25~

*BOOOOM!*

the starlit night was ruined black clouds with Stank began to spin around Norrisville high.

Everyone ran off except Randy and Howard

"what happened!?" Howard yelled

" I don't know! oh no where are Nomi and Sketchy!? Randy yelled.

both of them began into action.

*BOOOOOOM!?*

Sketchy saw the green explosion of stank.

"oh no ?!"

Sketchy had already walked halfway home there was no way she would get there in time to help by foot. then she saw Pslim's car...

Muahahaha " I'm free... I'm free!" time to spread chaos once again! "

"i don't think so sorcerer" Ninja yelled with Howard (in his homemade Ninja suite)!

"It's two against one."

"Ha ha ha ha I think you miscounted " sorcerer snapped his fingers Nomi emerged from the smoke fully equipped in a green and black suit ( it looks just like his old one but the red parts are green now.)

"Nomi?!" H-how.

Nomi here ,got himself Stanked . and now I control him!? so are you ready to fight?

"Y-Yeah.!" Ninja yelled.

"wait ... Anyone else there that ?" Howard said

all of a sudden Sketchy recklessly runs over the sorcerer with Pslim's car starting the fight ! Nomi took on Howard. ( basically ran after him as he runs screaming) Ninja runs to Ninja stab the sorcerer . but he dodges it .

Sketchy ran up to Howard to help him

Sketchy trying to stop Nomi realizes he can't see her.

The fight was getting intense It got to the point where sketchy was wielding one of the ninjas swords.

The sorcerer not able to see her give her an advantage.

You can't fight something you can't see.

Nomi fought Randy for the longest time. until he got held up against a wall, almost choking him. But Howard kick his legs so he fell on his stomach. Nomi jumped up holding both of them now

the sorcerer brought up Clouds of stank. Purposely To see where Sketchy was moving.

After being hit many times the sorcerer said "I got you now " and threw the huge ball of stank against her side . leading out loud a loud scream. falling

"AHHHHHHHH"

Nomi still holding the Ninja and Howard by the neck. Until he hears Sketch's scream snapping out of it "huh " what happened?! Releasing Randy and Howard. "Nomi look Randy said pointing at the sorcerer.

the sorcerer was holding Sketchy by her braid. In his other hand he held the sword.

"i win" he got ready to swing the sword. but was interrupted by Howards leftover smoke bombs. making him lose balance , dropping both sketchy and the sword and falling into a hole. Nomi sprinted to the Tengu stone and yelled. Once the stone is hole the hole will become stone.! sealing the sorcerer's stone imprisonment forever.

Randy and Howard were by Sketchy Howard bend down and picked up her braid off the floor.

Nomi walked over and leaned her up words

Her face is scratched in dresses torn to rags. her braid didn't survive it all.

"Sketch..."...Nomi said holding his breath

"*Cof* *Cof* yeah ?"

"You're okay!"

"yeah but I feel really light headed."

"It's because the sorcerer decided to give you a haircut"Howard said.

"I'm just glad everyone is okay" Randy said.

~12:00~

Sketchy stood up

"is this were we part ways for real this time?" Nomi said.

"I'm afraid so"

** to be continued...,.**


	14. Chapter 14 (broken pedestal)

Nomi watched Sketchy Walk away slowly until she was out of sight . There was so much more he wanted to tell her ,but the walk home was Cold and silent. there was no talking that went on amongst the group of guys,only enough to learn , the Big orange envelope with approved mark in red letters that Randy had only a few days earlier was Sketch's adoption finalization papers.

~Saturday~

Howard had spent the night to play video games until him and Randy passed out. Nomi was already up Saturday morning, his thoughts churning in his head.

*Was it a success or failure?* * this is all my fault.* *why?*

Nomi was looking down "sorry" He brought up is knees and put his head on them leaning against Randy's bunk bed.

"I say it was a success" Randy said in his scruffy morning voice.

"W-what? " Nomi spoke.

"You Don't do a good job thinking to yourself, you just said all those things out loud." Randy said as he rolled off his gaming chair where he had fell asleep.

"What makes you think this was a success?" Nomi snarled.

"We put the sorcerer in the hole of stone back where he belongs!" Randy said optimistically.

"That's not what I meant "

Randy's optimistic look faded "oh i see."

"her faith is all my fault ." Nomi said

"how?"

"It was my ONE mistake that took her family!"

"you mean-?"

"Mac Antfee! he was the worst thing to happen to Norrisville in 800 years."Nomi interrupted.

Randy sighed

" I wasn't done helping her"

"You mean you weren't ready to let go."

Nomi sat up. Before he could disagree Randy interrupted.

"It Better she left you then you leaving her."

"What?"

"Nomi, you are the Nomicon , after my dutie of four years and you mind wipe me you have to find the next Norrisville ninja."

Nomi put his hand in his jacket pocket pulled out his M-P-3 PLAYER. Randy's old one that he had given him when they first met , promising he would teach him to be a regular teenager. Nomi placed the two earbuds in each of his ears.

"Nomi you have to see that with-" Randy spoke on ,but Nomi had switched his music on. (Loud)

Nomi Watched Randy jabber on and on Nomi knew it was rude ,but he just couldn't stand to hear any more about her. Then Howard woke up, soon him and Randy started talking about a completely different subject .

Nomi got up and left the room .

"Where is he going ?"howard asks.

"I don't know probably geting breakfast." Randy answered.

Nomi walked down the steps , making it down he sees miss Cunningham reading the paper. He walks over and sits on a stool next Miss Cunningham. His music still blasting in his ears . Miss Cunningham Spoke to Nomi, Nomi

Not hearing any of it miss Cunningham's words she looked synthetic as she spoke. then handing Nomi an envelope.

It was from the Fowler's . Inside was a little note and four pictures.

The note read:

hey ,here are the pictures that my dad took of us . Sorry that my dad is so embarrassing .

Sincerely: Theresa.

the pics where of Randy and Theresa, Debbie Kang and Howard, Sketchy and Nomi, (at the house) Bucky and Sketchy (at the ball) . Nomi stopped and look at the last two.

Nomi let out a sigh , he looked at the last one where Bash had dumped water on Sketchy. She was soaked. than looking at the other one, Nomi saw her smiling (a real smile) he couldn't help to smile back at the photo.

"I'm leaving Saturday morning." Sketch's voice echoed in his head. Nomi as stubborn as he could be , he darted out the door.

"What was that all about ?"Miss Cunningham said.

"and from standing on top of the stairs case"It was determination!" Randy yelled.

Nomi Ran Down the street holding the pic close to him. as the M-P-3 PLAYER blasted his ears. playing

"Still Worth Fighting For"

So hard to let go

And I still hear the sound

Of your voice singin' in my head

I can't surrender

'Cause the rope's slowly coming apart

But hangin' by a thread

It's gone on

For too long

And this is it

So take a look into my eyes one last time

So we never forget

The way we were before

When we came alive at the moment we met

This is still worth fighting

Still worth fighting for

A glass that's half empty

Won't wash away the mistakes

It only makes a mess

It's worth defending

A tiny glimpse of what it would take

To make us better yet

It's gone on

For too long

And this is it

So take a look into my eyes one last time

So we never forget

The way we were before

When we came alive at the moment we met

This is still worth fighting for

A love that wants to live

I'll give you all I've got to give

So let's try one last time

So we never forget

This is still worth fighting

Still worth fighting for

Now that we know just who we are

Now that we've finally come this far

I'm ready for one more battle scar

'Cause this is still worth fighting for

So take a look into my eyes one last time

So we never forget the way we were before

When we came alive at the moment we met

This is still worth fighting for

A love that wants to live

I'll give you all I've got to give

So let's try one last time

So we never forget

This is still worth fighting for

(I'm ready for one more battle scar)

This is still worth fighting for

(I'm ready for one more battle scar)

This is still worth fighting

We're still worth fighting for

Nomi ran Ran FAST he didn't understand himself what he was going to do but he could feel his heart beating, but not from running something else was pushing him Forward it was better than determination itself almost something like passion.

Nomi ran through the streets of Norrisville , even if it was early he didn't care , he didn't care that he was sore from yesterdays battle, he didn't care if he wasn't wearing shoes he simply didn't care about anything else.

Nomi ran to his destination the Norrisville graveyard. hooking his hand on the pole, not slowing down on the sharp turn, more like running faster.

Finally reaching sketch's spirithouse swinging open the old rusted metal door seeing

no one ,nothing was there. All of her necessity he had seen the first time were gone. Nomi's heart sank

"Too late..." Nomi said under his breath.

sitting down by the Flinch's graves Nomi took a stick and doodled in the loose dirt.

"I'm sorry..."

Nomi took his earbuds off and shove them them back in his jacket. sitting by Sketch's grave Nomi imagine he was sitting by Sketchy " You were different, you understood." Nomi said to Sketchy. Nomi imagine Sketchy blushing. he took off his amulet and placed it on Sketch's grave

"Here where this ,that way you won't be alone."

"Thanks"

Nomi jumped , looking around vigorously For the source of the voice. Nomi got up and with hands in his pockets head hanging he walked away.

~Cunningham residence~

Nomi enter the house hoping no one would be there , he couldn't stand for the subject to be brought back up. but he triped on the Nomicon that was laid in the doorway.

Without Nomi possessing it was just a regular 800 year old ancient Japanese book.

"What The?!" Nomi said on the ground.

Nomi picked up the Nomicon, and sat on the couch. He noticed there was a bookmark. He opened the book to it's bookmarked.

"With great gain , comes great loss." Nomi read out loud . it was written in red sharpie

"D-Did Randy do this?" he asked himself.

Nomi new Randy wasn't in the house, it was too quiet so he pulled out his phone and texted him

"did you write in the Nomicon?"

"yup " Randy replied

"why?"

" . ^^"

"what?"

"it's a lesson."

"OK, where are you?"

"Greg's game hole, why"

"meet me at training ground!"

"Crap" Randy replied before Nomi went out the door to train.

( finding an easy solution of wasting weekends)

~Monday~

Randy and Nomi got a ride to school. After exiting the car they ran into Howard. Walking to the main lobby a conversation started.

"So do you think Sketchy will still be coming to Norrisville high at her new foster home?" Howard asked.

"No." Nomi said as he through his ear buds on and walked away.

"What the juice is up with him?" Howard said.

"he's confused about his newfound feelings and or emotions ."Randy answered.

" With the book out of whack you're starting to sound like the new Nomicon ,Cunningham" Howard said.

"ha ha yeah."

"so do you?"

"I'm not sure."Randy said

... Awkward silence...

"So are you going with your dad to bring a teen to work day?"Randy asked

"yeah! No way am i passing up a day off school! " Howard yelled acoustically.

"are you and the Book ?"

"I know I am ,but I'm not so sure about Nomi"

"cool."

They went on this any other regular day at Norrisville high ... with a monster attack. But other than that it was boring.

Nomi was walking to class when he saw Sketchy?! at her locker

Nomi Ran up behind her sweeping her up into the air hugging her

"Sketchy I'm so glad to see you! "

"UM Nomi? what are you doing!?"

"Nomi opened his eyes and was saw who he actually hug

"OH GOD RANDY I'M SORRY but has anyone ever told you you look like Sketchy from the back?" Nomi said as he set Randy on the floor

"Um No I think you are just seeing things!" Randy blushed

" Are you going to go to bring your teen to work day with me and mom?" Randy asked.

"Nah"

" ok tell me if you change your mind." Randy said as he walked away.

~Tuesday~

*OK remaining students well your fellow students are out on their take your teen to work Day ,with their parents and or guardians you'll be here having a normal school day, however the students will return back to school at 1 o'clock in the gymnasium to show what they've learned with their parents at a booth! as the education part of this program OK ... So everyone have a terrific Tuesday*

the Announcements shut off . Nomi didn't change his mind, he was one of the few students that did not pertain in this activity.

a small percentage of the students were there but they were back round characters.

Nomi sat in his first period class: science. It was just him and Mrs. Driscoll

"Um, Nomi is no real reason for me to teach today,but I can't have you sit here and do nothing. so do something with this paper and pencil."Mrs Driscoll said as she waved the pencil like it was some kind of rattle. Then going back to her seat.

Nomi didn't feel like writing words. so he just scratch the paper with a pencil, then scratches became Sketches , than those sketches he came lines . Nomi liked drawing but he's never been this consumed in a project.

Before the bell rang Mrs. Driscoll pulled the paper out from under Nomi's pencil.

"Wow Nomi you are a talented artists, this looks like someone I know Catchy I think her name is?"

"It's Sketchy." Nomi said grinning his teeth.

"oh yeah she was smart ,*sigh* too bad she got transferred." Mrs. Driscoll said but not really caring.

"WAIT ! WAT-(RRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG) Nomi was cut off.

"oh break time!" she said as she went to the back office.

Nomi continued The day ,He knew Sketchy was leaving but a big part of him was hoping that she didn't transfer. He really needed to smash something now!

~12:56~

It was only a few minutes left before Nomi could enter the gymnasium ,and see everyone not being alone.

The gymnasium doors open Nomi looks around teen day was packed , especially the Mcfist industry section. that was full technology.

Randy and Rudy were at Rudy's booth justice and legal act apartment of the courthouse.

"hey Nomi " Randy yelled at Nomi. " my mom's job is cool. She's practically a cop!"

"Why didn't you notice it before?"Nomi said

" cuz I never seen mom in action before! see we were working on this-"

(BooM!)

A small explosion on the other side of gymnasium let out a Puff of smoke by the Mcfist Industries section!

a white human exoskeleton robot about the size of Nomi with glowing yellow eyes, randomly activated breaking out of the display case at Viceroy's booth

" it's ninja o clo-!" Randy started.

"Randy let me handle this, I gotta smash something. you help everyone evacuate!"

"OK!" Randy yelled

*smoke bomb* Nomi emerged wearing his cape and Tengu mask from the red smoke seeing the exoskelton up close shocked him , the exoskeleton was wearing Nomi's amulet.

"WTJ THAT'S NO YOURS!"Nomi yelled in the empty gymnasium. red doodles appeared in front of him, as he hears. "With great gain, comes great loss."

"That still makes no sense!"he yelled

the exoskelton leap into action! Nomi unprepared was kicked through the wall into the schools main lobby.

"ugh! OK now I'm mad!" Nomi yelled as he and the exoskeleton meant eye too eye in the lobby. fighting hand to hand , the exoskeleton was strong! there was no way Viceroy design this thing by himself. Landing a few hits on the exoskeleton, the exoskeleton doing the same ,most of the hits were dodged!

Nomi was done playing! He pulled out his bow staff and held it in front of him. the exoskeleton's arm opened a secret compartment pulling out a small stick. the stick expanded to a staff , holding it in front of him as well.

Nomi doesn't hesitate to charge at him! The two staffs meeting made a clash the echo through the halls! The exoskeleton throws his staff around to smash Nomi in the neck. Nomi ducks sliding his foot knocking the exoskeleton onto his back. Nomi held out his sword now , Ready the end this. But before Nomi through his sword down on the ground the exoskeleton rolled out of the sword's path now on his feet! Pulling out a sword as well!

Clanging of swords and metal fill the school halls with echoes. The exoskeleton sliced Nomi on his left cheek , Nomi wiping it he hissed , but not in pain but in anger! Nomi through a Ninja Boom ball at it !

*BOOOM!*

The explosion was bigger than Nomi thought ! Throwing him backwards to the center of the lobby. Nomi looked around seeing what was left of the exoskeleton , But not seeing his amulet. The fight was over.

he let out a sigh looking down at the carp's eye. on his knees.

~silence~

The words echoed again " with great gain comes great loss."

" I understand."

he looked up the amulet being held in front of him! he slowly turned around

"S-sketchy?" he said with his bleeding cheek.

He didn't know if he was imagining again so he waited for a reply...

"yeah?" she smiled

Nomi heart soared jumping up and hug her.

He's never hugged someone so tight!

"SKETCHY! I knew it!" he said still hugging

"I Found your amulet Nomi, at the Graveyard."

"I know I left it there , I can't believe it Mrs. Driscoll said you transferred."

"yeah transferred classes, to science and technology academic enhancement. Sketchy said.

"Nomi?" she spoke again.

"Yeah?" he let her go.

"I Missed you, I really thought I was never going to see you again!"

"Me Too."

"Nomi ,almost losing you made me realize something."

"what?"

"That your my best friend." She blushed. Like she was about to say something else.

"Sketchy?" voice echoed through the halls.

"Who's That?" Nomi asked

"That my New Dad."Sketchy answered." You want to meet him?"

Nomi nodded yes. still wearing his Tengu Mask.

"Dad over here!" she yelled

and turning the corner was Viceroy!

"Sketchy, you found the exoskeleton we designed."

"You helped him design that thing?" Nomi asked

"yeah."

"That explains a lot."

well thank you for destroying our "rogue" robot Ninja, but watch out, next time might not be so easy" Viceroy said

"yeah"

"OK Sketchy I'll be in the gymnasium when you're ready." Viceroy said as he walked away.

Sketchy smiled ( a real smile) "see you tomorrow Nomi? "

"Yeah" He said.

she started walk away , but Nomi grabbed her hand.

"wait."he said.

"yeah?"

"Sketchy almost losing you made me realize something too."Nomi said as he took off his mask.

"What ?"

"that I really care about you ." Nomi kissed sketchy on the cheek.

"u missed " she said. and she kissed Nomi on the mouth.

...

"see u tomorrow."she said as she walked away

"yeah you to."

Nomi and Sketchy Never told anyone about their kiss . the gang embark on many other adventures but this one was one they would never forget.

~The End~


	15. Chapter 15 (unstank)

**Warning: this is a sequel to "****Stanked****" , my previous story. This story takes place little bit before the ending . Tying up a few cheesy knots at the end . And the story will continue further then the ending... so enjoy❤**

Nomi walked out of the graveyard head down ,not even questioning his action of leaving his Amulet. Nomi kept walking .Only if he looked up he would have saw her. Nomi was a street's length across from her ,but still neither of them knew.

Sketchy stood in front of the courthouse by a the fountain in the main was waiting for her escort to her new home to come,she stood with a small grocery bag of possessions.

Walking over to the fountain she leaned over the edge to see her watery reflection in the clear blue water.

She let out a tired sigh. Thinking about last night she remembered his smile when they were dancing , even if she was wet and freezing cold. Nomi still held her tight. She Smiled Thinking about those things (a real smile) .

Then she frowned realizing where she was again. Looking down in the water she hair fell into her face. Her new raggedy short hair was a pain.

Pushing it back she Remembered being held by her braid 15 feet high, threatened of being cut in the neck with her own weapon by the sorcerer!

She shivered "Thanks Cheese he fell and missed."she said under her breath.

Then she felt a hand on shoulder. Sketchy returning back to reality, jumped a bit , turning around swiftly knocking the hand off her shoulder. A short women who look like she just got out of college, with freckles, long curly red hair, wearing a black pantsuit with a white blouse underneath Stood there.

Sketchy look down at her .Sketchy being 5ft 10. and her 4 ft 11. She just looked.

"Um. Hello Miss Sketchy. I'm your escort , Jill."she said with a synthetic smile.

"Hi." Sketchy said neutrality.

"I see you have your things ,are you ready to go?"Jill said motioning her hands towards the black car.

Sketchy didn't really freeze up at the thought of getting in the car. She had drove a car the night before not even thinking about her past and the fears . She just thought "my friends! ".

But the only thing she could think about was leaving her friends , strong bonds she's created. leaving the only person who would ever understand how she felt! the thought of getting in the vehicle didn't scare her . The only thing that scared her was " I get in that thing there's no going back, I'll never see him again."

The fear of being alone Concord all other fears.

Sketchy Nodes , but with a frown.

Jill held out her hand to carry sketch's bag. Sketchy giving her the grocery bag Jill opens the door and put sketch's bag inside, holding the door open for her as well.

Sketchy made way over sitting on the grey leather seat . Jill close the door with a small slam getting on her own seat starting the car.

Sketch's heart dropped , biting her lip as they started to move. Jill stopping at a light, she looked at her mirror.

"Wow Sketchy you OK? She giggled " you look like someone just dump cold water on your head!"

Sketchy frowned.

"Oh, sorry." Jill said as they started to move.

Sketchy sighed " I'm sorry Jill , it not your fault , it just - ..."

"You're scared?" Jill interrupted.

"Yeah? How did you-..."

"Ha ha Sketchy , I Once sat where you are right now, i'm adopted too , But I was younger than you , my parents messed up they lost everything , including me. I was scared too! But everything turned out OK."

Sketchy sat intrigued.

"When Miss. Cunningham gave me this case I was immediately impressed." Jill continued.

"Why?"

"Sketchy you suffered through so much, and survived.. enrolling yourself in High School , living amongst the average. There was no way I could compare my backstory to yours. And yet you have the strength to stand and Hold yourself up, when many cannot. For 8 years you were alone. So why is someone like you scared?"

Sketchy blushed "i-i guess I'm afraid of being alone again."

"Trust me you won't be alone , These people Adopt because they're alone too."

"But he was the only one that would ever understand ." Sketchy said looking out the window.

"Oh HE ,who's that .?" Jill said smirking.

"Um HE is Nomi, he lives with Miss. Cunningham. He lost his family too. Actually quite similar the way I lost mine. " Sketchy trying to be unspecific as possible.

"And you don't feel alone when you're with him?"

"Not for a second." Sketchy said leaning back.

" Ahhhh" Jill said in understanding. " So scared of losing him?"

" yeah I guess." Sketchy smiled.

"You won't." Jill said calmly

"What?"

"Just trust me." Jill said smiling.

The conversation drifted off to something else. They didn't drive for long after that, pulling into a driveway of a upper class looking house.

Sketchy took a deep breath as she exited the vehicle with her grocery bag . Jill walked Sketchy to the door.

"OK ring the doorbell!" Jill said excitedly.

Sketchy was confused by her excitement, her hand reached for the doorbell but stopped centimeters away. Her hand trembling , another deep breath and pressed the bell.

*Ding Dong*

And none other himself answered it ,Viceroy! Sketchy immediately remembered him! Her flashback brought her back to Mcfist's Industries!

Viceroy brought out his Robo prey mantis! He was mad . throwing Sketchy in Nomi's cape across the room brutally , and everything faded to black.

Sketchy quickly return back to reality again . Viceroy stood there taller than Jill and Sketchy.

Jill spoke up first. "Hello Viceroy, this is Sketchy your new daughter." Jill said in a cheerful tone.

Victory when to his work face to a smile. "Oh hello I'm Viceroy, I'm so happy to be your new father ,Sketchy." Viceroy said.

"OK Viceroy we have some paper work to settle so-." Jill started.

"Oh yes come in!" Viceroy open his door wide.

Jill and Sketchy entered the house , the house surprising had a lot of natural light though the vast windows ,but still the furnishings were dark colored. The carpet was a very dark green. It still looks pretty nice. Viceroy had style.

Jill walked into the kitchen which had an island and was open to the livingroom, Victory followed her talking, Sketchy standing slowly walked around the livingroom. Viceroy reading a paper noticed her.

"You can look around the house, no ones stopping you."Viceroy said kindly

Sketchy smiled a bit and went up stairs.

"I Think your going to love her." Jill smile.

" I'll be nice have a another human in the house, that's for sure ." Viceroy smirked.

"Human?"

"You'll see"

Sketchy meeting the top of the stairs. There was large window on the right of the hallway overlooking the living room ,and four doors . (three on one side,one on the right)

Sketchy looked out the right window. Jill saw her and waved, Viceroy did the same.

Sketchy turned away , puzzling Viceroy.

Sketchy turning to the 3 doors, Across the hallway have no idea what would be on the other side. Door number 1. Door number 2 . Or door number 3 .

"Let go with Door number 1." Sketchy said as she Opened the first door.

"Ok sign here and that's it." Jill said pointing to the signature line.

Viceroy was about to sign but Sketchy ran down the steps. She had Nicholas running around her feet and Auto hovering behind her.

( Nicholas: An organism/germ about the size of a small dog. is a very loyal companion like a dog)

(Auto: a small hand sized robot with a small hat is very quirky at times in his own way)

"Viceroy, look who I found" Sketchy said giggling.

"Oh that's what you meant by "human"." Jill laughed.

"Beep beep boop beep boop boop." Auto beeped.

"No Auto, This my your new sis-... Wait " Viceroy stopped and signed the paper. " Now she's your sister. Viceroy said .

Sketchy force a smile as Viceroy hugged her, forgetting why she was actually there.

Jill put both hands on her cheeks and said. "Awwwwww you guys are going to be a great family! ... Well I better go."

"Wha?" Sketchy said .

"Its ok sketchy remember you're never alone, not where you're heading." Jill said smiling.

Sketchy knew she would most likely never going to see Jill again, she knew she had made a friend.

Sketchy smiled "Thanks Jill."

"Your welcome guys" Jill said as she walked out of the door.

...

"Beep boop boop". Auto beeped.

"Sorry guys I would love to celebrate , but I gotta go to work and I told Mcfist's I would work late." Viceroy shrugged . " bosses am i right" .

"So, what do you exactly do?" Sketchy asking like she didn't know.

Viceroy didn't really know how to answer that question , most of what he did was inventing W.N.D.s ( weapons of Ninja destruction). But he also invented pretty much everything else in Mcfist industries.

"I pretty much invented everything in Mcfist industries."Viceroy told her almost gloating.

"That's actually really Bruce. "

"Thanks Sketchy , what do you exactly do?" Viceroy Asked.

"I haven't really gotten any opportunities to get into something ,but I am pretty good at drawing."

"That's interesting to hear."

"Not really."

Heading to the door Viceroy "I have to leave now."

"Ok " Sketchy moved her grocery bag to the couch.

" I'll be back late, so feel free to do whatever."

"Thanks Viceroy."

"No problem, you are family now." "Bye"

Viceroy walking out Sketchy waved until he was gone.

Sketchy sat on the couch joined by Nickolas. Sketchy retrieved a small notebook she had gotten from school, out of her bag and began to sketch.

~Monday~ (1:34am)

Viceroy entered the house tried, seeing Sketchy on the couch sound asleep with her sketch book and Nickolas. He thought she looked cute ,she must have fallen asleep drawing. Viceroy took a black blanket off the top of one of the lounge chairs. He covered Sketchy, he stops a looks at her. The blanket stop under her eyes, it looked strangely familiar. He remembered back a week or two ago, that mysterious male ninja with the brown hair, that he sworn he killed.

After a while Viceroy is pulled from his thoughts by a small thoud. Sketchy's sketchbook had slipped out from her hand. Viceroy See's this and picks it up , stopping once more he looks in it. Seeing an unfinished sketch he suddenly gains an idea.

~5:46am~

Viceroy exited the door on the right. Walking down the steps tried. Surprised to see Sketchy up in the kitchen.

"Good morning Viceroy." She said

"Morning." Viceroy replied yawning.

"I made breakfast!" Sketchy said as she handed Viceroy a plate .

"Um...Thank you, I usually just make my own."

"No prob ."

Viceroy yawned again.

"Viceroy why are you so tried? What time did you get home last night?"

"I got home about one o'clock, and I couldn't sleep."

"Why?"

"I was too excited! " Viceroy's face lit up. "Sketchy you're a genius."

"Wha?" Sketchy said honestly confused.

Victory brought out his Mc. Pad it had all kinds of charts and calculations on it , with Sketchy's sketch in the middle. Sketchy seeing this she nearly choked on her toast.

"*cof*cof* i- is that my sketch ?" She asked.

"Yeah! I found your notebook , There were so many new fresh ideas. Your a genius without even knowing it!"

"Thanks ,but there just ske- ..."

Viceroy interrupted her "So I got to thinking, since yesterday was a bit of a downer welcome day. I though both of us could stay home from school and work, and have a fun day building your design!"

Sketchy all kinds of confused understood some of it and said"Yeah that sounds fun."

"OK sounds like a plan . let me call Norrisville high school to excuse you ,from your classes today ."

"Wait! I'm still going to Norrisville high?! I thought we were too far away ?!. "

Viceroy standing by the phone said. Well the border of school the district is right in the backyard, so you just made it." Viceroy was about to call but stopped. Their was a message on the phone, he clicked it.

Sketchy leaned on the counter as they listened to the message.

_"Hello parents or guardians tomorrow in Norrisville high's ,bring you teen to work day. Remember students and parents will have to return to school at one o'clock to present what they have learned out Through the day, in the gymnasium at a booth. As the education part of this Program. We hope your teen can attend!" _

"Hehe, looks like you're coming to work with me tomorrow." Viceroy said ending the message

Sketchy smiled and laughed. As Victory made his calls.

After the calls Viceroy a few taps on his Mc. pad, and to Sketchy surprise the entire living room transformed into a small lab, completed with Tv monitors.

"You ready or what? "

"Yeah!"

The day off was a extent idea ,for both of them! They bonded with simple banter. On till it one question.

~1:24pm~

Sketchy was working on the robot's arm with a secret compartment to hold weapons ,finishing it she walk over to Viceroy on a small platform with the robot.

Viceroy working to connect the left arm to the rest of the robot.

"Sketchy, did you mind if I ask you a question?"Viceroy asked.

Sketchy worked to connect the right arm."Um Nah I don't mind."

"How your family die?"

Sketchy dropped her screwdriver. "It a long story and sad one."

Viceroy felt a little bad about asking. But he walked to the couch, sat down and patted the seat next to him. Sketchy sat next to him.

"I'll tell it the short way. So my family was the new family in town, me my Mom Dad and my brother. I Was 6-5 years old. My Dad was driving and arguing with my brother. We were driving home ,but when turned the corner the drove right into a robot fight crashing in to the robot. Then When i tried to ask the ninja to help my family so they can live, he didn't . but instead he tried to end me. But he smoke bombed in quickly, and I lived but my family pasted." Sketchy told the story but didn't cry.

"The Ninja kill your family. Do you hate the Ninja now?" Viceroy asked.

"I did B-but now."

"Now, what?" Viceroy Said synthetically.

"N-now I need go." Sketchy got up from the couch." I'm going for walk. brb " Sketchy said as she walked out the door.

Viceroy watches Sketchy from the couch out the window until she was on of sight.

Sketchy walked down the street. She'd never be this far up out of town , Sketchy knew Norrisville , but this was new.

Still walking Sketchy made her way back into town quicker than she thought. She found herself on her home street ,she walked in the graveyard.. It felt sadder than before. Her and family's graves in near sight she walked closer. A glare of bright light blinded her, shading her eyes Sketchy sees the glare is bouncing off her grave.

She walked closer in curiosity. Meeting with her own Grave falling to her knees.

"Nomi you- you came? " she said as she as she pulled off his amulet off her grave .

Holding the amulet she thought " Viceroy is my father , he's trying to kill the Ninjas. What I'm I going to do."

She sat there on till she had a plan.

~8:57pm~

Sketchy came back poking her head through the doorway walking in. Seeing the unfinished Robot still on the Small platform. Viceroy sitting on the couch.

Sketchy sat next to him.

"You didn't finish the the Robot."

"Well it's your design." Viceroy replied

"Yeah ... So listen you asked me a question so can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What do honestly do at work?"

"Um...err I make W.N.D s for Mcfist." Viceroy said hoping she won't ask what W.N.D is.

"Weapon of Ninja Destruction."

"Yeah... "

Sketchy sat there for a second. "That's ok ... As long As you except me too. OK?"

Viceroy smiled " yes."

"Your secret is safe with me Vicero- I mean D-dad."

Viceroy smile again, then looked forwards at the half finished robot. "So you want to finish your robot."

"Nah , we can bring it to Take your teen to work day, and show Mcfist how Brucely smart you are!"

"So we can show Mcfist how Brucely smart WE are ,Sketchy." He said as his pulled and hugged Her shoulder.

Sketchy yawned .

"Well you go up to bed I'll clean up" Viceroy said as he got up.

Sketchy as well and she walked up the steps.

Viceroy taped his Mcpad a few times then the small lab went back to being the livingroom. Went heading to the steps. Meeting at the top he saw Sketchy looking at two doors , trying to chose which one to open.

"Sketchy, do you even know where your room is?"

"Not exactly ." Sketchy said still looking at the two doors. (on the left)"

Viceroy laughed a bit then walked to the last door on the left across from his room "Welcome to your new room."Viceroy said as he opened the last door.

Sketchy stepped in ,it was a good sized room . The room had a window seat ,the window had a view of the neighbors roof. Sketchy looked at the white walls with dark green trimming. The bed was it the corner away for the window and door. The dresser beside the window and with a nightstand by the bed , it made the room feel a bit more full.

"It looks a little empty, I know ." Viceroy said in the doorway.

"It's perfect , Thankyou "

"Your Welcome." He said as he Left "Good night"

The door shut "night." Sketchy said as she climbed in to her new bed.

Tuesday ~1:27am~

This isn't working Sketchy had tried everything. She just couldn't sleep It got to point where she was upside down on the bed, I was so different from her coffin at the graveyard. She sat up on her bed , and pulled out Nomi's aumlet. She looked at it, it glowed in the dark so calmly. She walk over to the window seat, putting the amulet on. She laid down on the seat, letting out a long sigh. And then looking out the window she drifted off to sleep.

~9:02am~

Sketchy and Viceroy drove up Mcfist Industries. Parking the car in a huge garage , then taking a long ride in an elevator then meeting at the top.

Following Viceroy, Sketchy distinctly remembering the hallways , But she didn't know where they were. Then entering Mcfist's huge office on the vary top floor. Sketchy couldn't stop thinking back.

Mcfist sat at his desk with his stepson Bash , Bash causing havoc doing anything he can to keep himself occupied. Viceroy walked in. Mcfist jumped up out of his seat .

"Viceroy I'm so glad you're here! Marci says I have to bring Bash to the teen Day thing, You have no idea how annoying it is having a kid!"

Sketchy stepped off from behind Viceroy.

"Um errrrrr you... Got someone there, Viceroy ...behind you."Mcfist studered.

"Sir this is Sketchy my daughter." Viceroy said in his usual working voice.

"Your daughter, scene when?"

"Scene I adopted her"

"HEY , I know her!" Bash cut in. " I dumped ice water on her last night At the Ball!" Bash said with a laugh at the end.

"Why would you that?" Viceroy asked.

"Cuz She keeps beating me at dodgeball!"

"See what I mean, you gonna get rid of these teens, their all over Mcfist industries!"

Viceroy thought for a second "I could though a party in the banquet hall, To get the all teens in one spot."

"Prefect!" Mcfist yelled. "Get to work!"Viceroy started to walk out but Mcfist stop him and said. "Make sure your fast . we got a meeting with big S. At 12:15. He's not too happy about last night.

So with the help of a lot of Robo apes Viceroy and Sketchy set up the party , most of it was leftovers from the Mc Ball. Done with that the party was ON.

Sketchy Caught Viceroy in the hallway walking to his office.

"Hey, Viceroy"she yelled leaving the party.

"Sketchy, aren't you going to stay with your classmates?"

"Nah, I'd rather finish the design with you."

Viceroy remembered him and Mcfist still had the meeting, But he got an idea. "OK" he said with a smile.

Viceroy and Sketch walked into his office . It was a huge lab way bigger than his one a home.

Sketch saw her unfinished robot in the corner of the lab.

"Let's get started!" Sketchy said as she picked up a tool.

"Wait , Sketchy I have something for you before we get started."Viceroy said picking up a small package, and handed it to her. "Open it."

Sketchy Opened it , removing the wrapping paper revealed a PRO X Sketchbook. "wow." She said.

"See now you draw more accurate sketches! Without the line on the paper."Viceroy said happily.

" But I don't know how to draw scientific sketches, like you."

" I hope you're happy that I also exchanged your science class to academic science and technology enhancement !"

"Hehe that'd will come in handily."

"Well shall we start"

"Lets."

~ 1 hour later~

"Annnnnnd that SHOULD DO it!" Sketchy said as she tightened the last screw , Then took a step back to admire it.

"excellent work, we got that done fast." Viceroy said.

"I think the reason the reason we got done so fast is because of your huge lab's help."

He looked at sketchy "yeah that makes sense."

Mcfist pokes his head though Victory's door. "Viceroy get out here,you know who is calling on the you know what!"Mcfist Yelled.

Viceroy rushed out the door , Sketchy started to follow Viceroy, but Viceroy stop her at the door.

"Oh Sketchy, I just remembered ! I need you to go to the copy room in the banquet hall to pick up a stack of papers that I need to file."

"OK"Sketchy said taking a different exit.

Sketchy entered the banquet hall looking around, everyone was having a grand time. She walked through the crowd of classmates , being around all of them made her feel lonely she began to hold Nomi's amulet that she was still wearing Sketchy had tucked in her shirt to hide it. She finally reached the copy room, slipping in she saw this huge stack of papers.

"Great cheese! I have to carry that!" Sketchy yelled under breath.

Sketchy started her way back the stack of papers was so tall that they covered her eyes , she had just left the banquet hall when she crashed into someone papers flying everywhere.

" Hey watch where you're going ya wonked up Robo ape!"

Sketchy knew that voice lifting her gaze while rubbing her head she saw...

"Howard!?"

"What the juice Flinch, I thought they packed you up and shipped you the platteville! What are you here?"Howard said as he helped her up.

"My New father works here."

Howard ignoring her points at Sketchy's neck "Is that The Book's aumlet?"

Sketchy looked down at it, when she fell it had fallen out of it's hiding spot. "Y-yeah." Sketchy said as she put it back in her shirt.

"So you guys talked and everythings OK?"

"No I found it at the graveyard, why ? Is everything OK?"

"Haha it kinda really funny , see The Book thought Cunningham was you from the back , and he swept Cunningham off his feet and hugged him."

"Oh." Sketchy looked down and started picking up papers.

"Look, Flinch I'm glad you didn't leave."

"Why ?" Sketchy looked up.

"Cuz then I would have no one that knows Grave Puncher cheats to help me."

"Oh."

"And if you left Nomi wouldn't be himself he missed you."

"Hehe you used his Name."

"Yeah but it was just as hard to said it as it was weird to hear it OK , don't tell the book or Cunningham i said this but I care about you guys very much."

"Thanks howard."

"No prob I'm gonna go party, you wanna come?"

"Nah , I gonna go get these papers to Vic-."

"OK what ever"Howard cut her off.

Entering Viceroys lab, Viceroy still at the meeting Sketchy was alone. She sat the papers down at his desk. In the corner of her eye she sees...

"Nomi!" She yelled as she hugged him.

He felt cold, she Opened her eyes and saw her robot. Her heart sunk as she let go. She wasn't surprised the sketch of the robot was actually going the being a drawing of Nomi. , But she fell asleep before she could finish it.

She stood there for a bit. Sketchy took off his amulet and put it on the robot. She looked up at it , remembering that awkward moment where Sketchy was giving Nomi back his amulet and there couldn't stop look at each other. Sketchy smiled Hanging her head down .

"I wish I could to you talk now..." She stood there in salients.

"YOUR PLAN FOR LAST NIGHT WAS A DISASTER!"

Sketchy raised her head that yelling was coming from Mcfist's Office. She can't help her curiosity, especially what happened last night ,so she went to go check it out.

Sketchy snuck in Mcfist's office seeing the huge communication device with the sorcerer yelling though it.

"TODAYS PLAN BETTER GET RID OF THAT NINJA FOR GOOD!"The sorcerer yelled before he disconnected.

Mcfist turned to Viceroy. "Hear that Viceroy better make this one a doozy!" He yelled.

"Actually me and my daughter has been working on something that might interest you."Viceroy smirked. "I'll go get it."

"You can't!"Sketchy yelled as she jumped out her hiding spot.

"Wow did you get in here?"Mcfist said surprised by Sketchy's apparel.

Ignoring Mcfist Viceroy checked his watch. "It's nearly one we have to get to school."

"Can bring my design for the booth?."Sketchy ask quickly coming up plan to keep her robot away from the Ninjas.

"Excellent idea"Viceroy said as him and Sketchy walked out the door.

Mcfist sitting there alone."Seriously how did she get in here?"

Sketchy and Viceroy entered a truck as the Robo apes loaded her Robot on board, driving to school.

Sketchy thought to herself as Viceroy drove to Norrisville high.

"I gonna make sure that this Robot doesn't activate, or ninja is shoobed!"

Viceroy spoke ripping her from her thoughts.

"Are you ready for your friends to see your Bruce new dad?

"Y-yeah hehe." Sketchy said trying to cover up how worried she really was.

(Thoughts) "OH MY CHEESE Randy &amp; Nomi going to flip, once they know".

It wasn't long before they pulled into Norrisville high's parking lot .

Robo apes unloaded and carried the sheet covered Robot platform with the robot on it to their booth.

Viceroy and Sketchy sat at their booth when Howard walked up gawking at them.

"Flinch! You told me that your new father worked at Mcfist industries, but you didn't tell me that your father was Viceroy!"

"I tried but your ran off." Sketchy said crossing her arms.

"Still!"

"Oh well . Viceroy this is Howard, Howard Viceroy."

"Oh me and Howard have meant before, he tested some of Mcfist's produceds "Viceroy said.

"Yeah I remember that." Howard said.

The remaining teens a teachers entered the gym. Sketchy hoping to see Nomi, but sees Mrs. Driscoll walking towards them.

"Sketchy I'll start with you and your father, um Viceroy to start OK?"Mrs Driscoll said as stood in front of their booth.

"OK." Sketchy stood up. "At Mcfist industries Viceroy my Father makes technology, and most all of Mcfist produces that You use in everyday life. So using that same tec we built this!" Sketchy ripped off the sheet revealing the the white robot with Nomi's amulet. It shaped like a teen.

"I call it exoskeleton 1.0" Sketchy yelled.

gawked at it.

"Well ,what do you think?" Viceroy ask.

"I-i I thinks I know now why you transferred her science classes!...A+! " said smiling walking to the next booth.

"Ha I didn't know this was a grade." Sketchy said, but she caught her eyes on Howard, Howard was standing at his booth pointing to the left rapidly.

Following Howard's pointing she saw him, it was Nomi at the other side of of the gymnasium with Randy.

Sketchy wanted to go over there and see him so badly, but she knew if she left her post by the exoskeleton Viceroy would activate it.

She looked Nomi then looked at looked Nomi then looked at looked Nomi then looked at looked Nomi then looked at Viceroy. Sketchy looked at Debbie Kang? She stood there with her camera.

"Hey sketchy, Can I get a pic of you and Victory with the robot? For Norrisville paper. " Debbie kang asked.

"Sure" Sketchy said as she moved over to get Viceroy in the pic too.

*Snap* looking down at her camera Debbie. "It looks great , thanks." She said then walked away.

"Sketchy you sure have a lot of friends." Viceroy said looking around.

"Most of them are just acquaintances. Some of these people I haven't even talk to yet." Sketchy replied.

"Why don't you go a talk with your acquaintances then, I can look after your exoskeleton for you." Viceroy offered the a kind tone.

Sketchy looked Nomi then looked at Viceroy. "Errrrrr .OK I trust you." She exited their booth and started walking toward Randy's booth.

*CRASH!* Sketchy was threw to the floor as smoke covered her . when she looked she saw her white exoskeleton it's eyes were growing yellow.

"It's be activated!" She yelled as the smoke cleared.

"EVERYONE evacuate!" Randy yelled motioning his hands to the emergency exit.

Viceroy ran to Sketchy helping her up off the ground."Come on." He yelled as they exited.

But as they exited , even with people shoving Sketchy saw Nomi smoke bomb in .

Everyone had exited safely and were in a small crowd outside in a grassy area.

"WHAT THE JUICE! Viceroy why did you activate the exoskeleton!?" Sketchy yelling at Viceroy quietly.

"Sketchy I thought you said you hated the ninjas, that's why you designed it ,right?."

"NO, I DID hate the ninjas because I misunderstood them!, but NOW the only reason i'm here is because of them, they helped me! Sketchy yelled.

"AHHHHHHHH" a scream came from the school followed by a huge crash.

Before Viceroy could reply Sketchy turned around and ran for the school.

"What are you doing!?"Viceroy yelled.

Sketchy stopped halfway looked at him and yelled "I ACCEPTED WHAT YOU DO. NOW YOU ACCEPT WHAT I DO!" Sketchy ran in the the school.

Viceroy smiled.

Sketchy ran in the gymnasium sees no battle ,but she can them. Quickly looking around she sees a huge hole in the wall. Running to it she looks though seeing Nomi fighting the exoskeleton in the school's lobby. Nomi was mad! Sketchy was going to yell for him, but she kept her mouth shut remembering that never helped.

Sketchy need to shut down the exoskeleton! She waited for the right time .

The exoskeleton used his sword to slice Nomi's cheek then kicked him across the lobby, Nomi landed on his side. Sketchy jumped through the hole grabbing a rock running the the back of the exoskeleton smashing it with the rock, snapping it's back Broad open Sketchy reached in the exoskeleton pulling out a bunch of wires shutting it down.

Nomi felt his cheek and hissed, angry he through a boom ball at the exoskeleton not seeing Sketchy behind it.

*Boom!* Sketchy was threw far across the lobby! With her ears ringing Sketchy got up slowly and painfully first thing she saw was Nomi's aumlet! She picked it up holding it close looking for Nomi. After a bit she sees him on his knees next to the Tengu's stone. Not realising she was silent as she walked up behind him hanging his Amulet in front of him.

Nomi slowly turned around.

"S-sketchy?" Nomi said with his bleeding cheek.

"yeah?" Sketchy smiled (a real smile)

Nomi jumped up and hug her tightly.

It hurt So bad! But she didn't care.

"SKETCHY! I knew it!"Nomi said still hugging

"I Found your amulet Nomi, at the Graveyard."

"I know I left it there , I can't believe it Mrs. Driscoll said you transferred."

"yeah transferred classes, to science and technology academic enhancement. Sketchy said.

"Nomi?" she spoke again.

"Yeah?" he let her go.

"I Missed you, I really thought I was never going to see you again!"

"Me Too."

"Nomi ,almost losing you made me realize something."

"what?"

"That you are my best friend." Sketchy blushed she wanted to him so much more.

_ _ _ ~Outside~

After hearing the second explosion Viceroy started thinking the worst! So he ran in Norrisville high. Wandering the halls Thinking the worst. He knew Sketchy was going to a bit of a rebel now ,but who said parenting was easy. "SKETCHY?!" he yelled out for her. It echoed 3 times before there was a reply.

"Dad over here!"

Viceroy ran turning the corner seeing the Ninja and Sketchy! Walking toward them he didn't like how close Ninja was standing next too Sketchy. But he said something else to change his train of thought.

"Sketchy, you found the exoskeleton we designed."

"You helped him design that thing?" Nomi asked

"yeah."

"That explains a lot."

well thank you for destroying our "rogue" robot Ninja, but watch out, next time might not be so easy" Viceroy said wanting to strangle him.

"yeah."

"OK Sketchy I'll be in the gymnasium when you're ready."Viceroy said walking away , turning the corner he stopped realizing sketchy wasn't fowling him. Poking his head around the corner watching them.

Sketchy smiled ( a real smile) "see you tomorrow Nomi? "

"Yeah" Nomi said.

Sketchy started walk away , but Nomi grabbed her hand.

"wait."he said.

"yeah?"

"Sketchy almost losing you made me realize something too."Nomi said as he took off his mask.

Viceroy tried moving his head to see his face but Sketchy's head was in the way.  
_ _ _

"What ?"

"that I really care about you ." Nomi kissed sketchy on the cheek.

"u missed " she said. and she kissed Nomi on the mouth.

_ _ _

Viceroy's jaw dropped " I'd really like to strangle him now!" Viceroy mumble under his breath.

_ _ _

"see u tomorrow."Sketchy said as she walked away

"yeah you too."

Viceroy saw her coming so he ran to the gym.

Nomi put his mask back on walking outside and told everyone that they can come back smoke bombed away.

Viceroy sat at there at the booth ,then joined by Sketchy.

Nomi sat down at Miss Cunningham's And Randy's booth not knowing how to feel.

Sketchy feeling the same Viceroy ripped her out of her thoughts by saying

"You know I saw that right?"

"WHAT!" *blush*

**To be continued...**


	16. Chapter 16 (headbutt 3)

"I saw that." Viceroy said ripping Sketchy from her thoughts.

"Wha!?" Sketchy blushed.

"You heard me, it the make scenes now."

"What do you mean!"

"I mean you're the mysterious male ninja that i killed!"

"T-that was a one time thing"

"And you and that ninja have a thing!"

Sketchy bushed again "What No i mean yeah but NO!"

"How much do you know?"

" enough to know that Mcfist Industries have an Alliance with the sorcerer!"

"you know their identities don't you?"

"Nooooooo..." Sketchy said lieing.

Seeing right through her bluff "You do know! who?"

Nomi sat at Miss. Cunningham's and Randy's booth holding his Amulet thinking back to what juice just happen, until Randy came back.

"Hey man." he paused "didn't you leave that at the graveyard?" he said pointing to the amulet.

"Yeah but Sketchy give it back to me."Nomi said with a small smile on his face.

"Randy's eyes light up "what the juice Sketch is back!? no one tells me anything anymore.

Nomi blushed looking away.

"Your blushing like crazy, what else are you not telling me Nomi?" Randy said with a grin.

"heh Um." Nomi was saved by Howard.

"Book! i see ya met up with Flinch!"

"yeah!' he yelled before he got up to talk with Howard.

"I'm going to find out what their not telling me" Randy muttered under his breath.

"Viceroy, i'm not going to spill anything about the ninjas." Sketchy repeated

"why not, I'm trusting." Viceroy whined

"ok, then if you're so trusting then how come when i said i trusted you, you go try to kill the ninjas?"

"you have trust issues?"

"No"

"but-"

"NO

the night soon ended but for Viceroy was far from over.

~ Wednesday 4:56am~ *Cunningham's house*

Nomi woke up he had fallen asleep but surprisingly he woke dry, and not from a cold cup of water from Randy. "maybe he's still sleeping" Nomi thought as he looked at Randy's alarm clock. It was set for 5 ,but it always took Randy a good 20 minutes for him to get out of bed. so Nomi thought " he'd might as well get a head start."

He stood up on his bottom bunk bed to wake the sleeping Ninja of Norrisville. The top bunk was empty with messy sheets. Nomi jumped off the bed and checked Randy's bean bag: where he falls asleep half the time playing video games.

"Where oh where has my ninja gone?" Nomi quietly sang to himself as he looked.

Nomi when down the stairs to the living room and sitting on the couch eating a bowl of Mc fizzles was Randy.

"Your up early." Nomi said sitting next to him.

"Yeah' I had a wonked up dream." Randy spoke in a tried toned.

"What was it about?" Nomi asked

"So i was walking through school everyone was glishy and didn't move. It was so weird then i found you as the Nomicon sitting on the floor in the middle of the carp's eyes in the lobby. So i picked you up. You were flashing red like crazy ,but you didn't open to shloop or anything. Then out of the blue a demon version of Howard punched me in the gut,! making me drop you back on the ground . Regaining my focus i saw the nomicon on the ground open with a hand coming out. I thought it was you at first so i helped him out ,but it was Nomirandy! i ran away,and they chased me. I reached for my mask but i pulled out a rubber chicken! as normal I freaked out throwing the chicken and ran faster. I looked over my shoulder to check if i lost them : I didn't . Then i crashed in to someone , falling on the floor I looked up I was face to face with the So-!"

Randy was cut off by a huge slam as the front door swung open, making randy jump spilling his milk on his lap.

The door slammed open as Howard stood in the doorway with his Mc pad.

"Howard!" Randy yelled whipping Milk off his PJ's

"What are you doing here?"Nomi asked.

"I've got news!" howard said as he plopped on the couch in between them. "You guys know how Debbie Kang is the editor/investigative reporter for the Norrisville High Gazette Times Tribune Weekly Daily Press Chronicle (NHGTTWDPC) online edition, right? Well she was Taking pics at teen day yesterday in the gym!"

"How is that news?" Randy said with the bowl on his face drinking what milk he had left.

"CUZ FLINCH AND HER DAD MADE THE TOP PAGE!" howard yelled as he pulled up the Norrisville High Gazette Times Tribune Weekly Daily Press Chronicle top page pic on his Mc pad.

"That's great but why are you so excited?" Nomi asked calmly.

"Ugh do i have to spell it out for you Book, everyone reads the NHGTTWDPC online edition. This pic is trending, even my sister ,heidi wants to do an interview this afternoon with Flinch, she is going to get invited to things.

so, us being her three most closest friends, and her being so humble about her status we will easily get some of that chetter."

"Howard, Glory unearned is inglorious, besides that will never happen." Nomi Nomiconed.

"You don't know the power of trends Book, So Randy what do you think?"

Randy pulled his bowl off his face and looked at the pic of Sketchy and her dad. with surprise he did a spit take. Milk all over

"Pfffffffffffffffffffffffff!" SKETCH'S NEW DAD IS VICEROY!"

~5:20~ *Viceroy's house*

Sketchy dressed and ready for a normal day with her binder took one step out of her bedroom then fell on her face.

"what the juice" she muttered under her breath as she looked down to her feet to see what she had tripped on, it was a present.

Sketchy picked the gift up a headed down the stairs.

Viceroy was sitting at the island in the kitchen. Sketchy walked to him and said.

"What's this?" she said holding out the box.

"It a gift."Viceroy replied.

"what for?"

"T-to ...um to show you how trusting i can be?"

Sketchy placed the box on the counter " Nice try but I Can't be bought" She said then started walking toward the the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To school?"

"You don't have to leave till 7"

"I do if i want to walk."

"When then, that less take this" Viceroy said pulling out a red and brown bookbag from behind the the counter.

"What for?" sketch asked

"For your new classes."

"ok."she said as she put on the heavy bookbag.

Sketchy walked through the streets of Norrisville, not to long ago she had passed the graveyard and she was now entered main street hauling her heavy backpack along as well. Then strangely she heard someone calling out her last name.

"Yo Flinch!" She heard.

Sketchy turned in the direction of the voice, seeing Howard running across the street wearing one of Randy's shirts, with Nomi and Randy walking behind him.

"Hey guys!" Sketchy said pulling on her bookbag strap.

"Hello Sketch" Nomi smiled with a small wave.

"Howard what's up with the shirt?" Sketchy asked playfully as they started walking together.

"Oh just Cunningham did a spit take all over me when he found out Viceroy was your new dad, and i didn't feel like going home to get a new shirt." howard rolled his eyes.

"In my defence do you know how many times that guy has tried to kill me. I-I was just surprised." Randy whined.

"Yeah surprised milkless." Howard laughed.

"Viceroy isn't that bad when ya get to know the guy. but I can see what you mean." Sketchy said trying not to laugh.

The conversation about Viceroy was funny on the outside but serious.

When reaching Norrisville high Sketchy dove for a bench as she took off her bookbag.

"this thing is so heavy, what the juice is in it?!" Sketchy said unzipping the bag.

In it was a hole bunch of Mc tec. Mc pad, a new Mc phone 7, Mc MP5 PLAYER,a Mc watch time talk, Mc tablet , and even a Mc fist lunch box.

Randy and Howard gawked as Sketchy pulled out these things.

"So Bruce i wish your dad was my dad!"Howard yelled.

"It's not as fun as ya think Howard, Viceroy is just trying to make me spill about what I know about the Ninjas." Sketchy sighed "I don't even know how to work this tec anyways."

Nomi frowned he hated to see her this way. Viceroy being her dad was supposed to be a good thing, But it was just confusing.

Nomi sat Next to Sketchy "Maybe there is something we can do, what if I-"

Heidi ran up sitting in between them pushing Nomi off the bench cutting him off.

"So Sketch my brosif Howard said you're good to do an interview at 12 today on my Mc me cast?" she said in her cheery tone.

Sketchy confused by her quick appearance she answered. "um this is the first time i'm hearing of was B-but sure we can do an interview, But May i ask why? "

"Duh your pic with your on the NHGTTWDPC site is trending. and everyone trends what everyone else is trending. you could be the most popular freshmen ever!"

Soon a small crowd formed around the bench Nomi was push to the back to the point where he couldn't see his friends or Sketchy

"I can't believe Howard's stupid conspiracy was right!" Nomi muttered.

Nomi reached in the crowd and grabbed Sketchy by the arm pulling her out. then walked into the school.

"Thanks for the save Nomi, I really don't get what they mean by trending! Or why it's so popular it's just a picture! it's all so weird! " Sketchy rambled.

Nomi put his hands on her shoulders claiming her. " I know how you feel." he said

"It's seems you're the one who always knows how I feel." she said walking into his arms.

The two just looked at one another. Sketchy took another step closer, as dead silence filled the hall. to two inches apart they leaned in... just when.

(RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG)

Sketchy jumped startled. headbutting Nomi in the nose with her forehead.

Nomi took a small step back, he held his nose as it bled.

"Oh god ! Nomi am sorry. i'm not good at these kind of things!"

All Nomi could do was laugh "No one is!"

~12:06pm ~ *Mcfist industries*

Viceroy worked hard in his lab working on a new robot , when Mcfist yelled his name angrily

" Viceroy, get in here the sorcerer is on the phone!" He yelled

Viceroy put down what he was doing , walking in to Mcfist's office seeing the sorcerer in the huge jar filled with stank.

The sorcerer looked down at viceroy and Mcfist "I suppose you know why I called." he said loudly.

"Yes, to check on how your our next WND is coming, and it's very near completion." Viceroy said in a smirk tone.

"Forget that you ingrate fool!" The sorcerer Yelled as Stank swirled behind him.

Viceroy and Mcfist took a surprise to the sorcerer's respons. "What do you mean big S' ? we always go after the ninjas."Mcfist said in confusion.

The sorcerer took a small pause before he spoke again, "Do you recall back weeks ago when you called me to unmask the Ninjas?"

"Well, yeah" Mcfist answered.

"Do you also remembered the male brown haired Ninja with the black cloak that Viceroy reported to me dead! after he told me he kill him."

"Oh yeah I remember him!" Mcfist said in disgust "That shoob nailed me to the wall from my new suit."

Viceroy spoke "W-where are you going with this?" he said keeping in mind the Male they were talking about was his daughter.

"At the Mc BAll that you so brilliantly plan to free me " he said sarcastically. " I encountered this teen again! In defeat that's Where I realized he was immune to my sorcery! i couldn't Stank him, see him , not even one of my stanked minions could see him ." he paused again. "It's wasn't on till Now I realized that it was my fault that she lives!" The sorcerer yelled angrily .

"She?" Mcfist said confused tone.

"Yes...She...Sketchy flinch actually ...believe it or not the ninja left her family to die in the middle of the street, after a tragic car crash with one of Viceroy's robots 8 years ago." The sorcerer smiled.

hearing this made Viceroy feel dead and gently inside he never even knew his robot killed a innocent family .

The sorcerer continued " She ran away from the scene before anyone saw. She was cold , alone, bloody , but most important she was deathly afraid of the Ninja. I felt her fear,but she was too young to Stank at the time, but it was too good to pass up. So I planted a seed of stank in the child's heart, giving her the strength and smarts to insure she lived to be old enough to get her revenge on the ninja setting me free. He laughed.

"H-how old does she have to be to get Stanked ?" Viceroy asked fearfully.

" 14 ,but to doesn't matter because she has forgiven the Ninjas , there nothing left to Stank ,and with the seed still in her heart I can't touch the little brat . ya can't Stank someone who is all really Stanked.

"So what do you want us to do about it?" Mcfist yelled.

"Kill her!"

Viceroy" eyes widened "wha!?"

The sorcerer explained "With her Stanked heart she is an optical , Kill her. he yelled.

But we don't know her ! Viceroy lied.

And that's when Mcfist's fav MC me cast popped up on his modder.

...

"HEY Hildi here with an exclusive interview with trending over night miss popular Sketchy !

...

Mcfist looked at the screen " Hey Viceroy isn't that your dau-"

Viceroy though his hand over Mcfist's mouth " my new mortal enemy ? Well yeah duh." He lie.

"You have your job DO IT!" The sorcerer yelled before disconnecting.

...

"Well, you heard him, VICEROY GET TO WORK!"

Mcfist stood in his empty office. " Where did he go?"

:3** this be continued...**


	17. Chapter 17 (shard of Glass)

*12:47pm* ~it's still WEDNESDAY~

Viceroy fiddled with his car keys as he rushed into the parking garage. Sitting in his car's driver seat he leaned forward placing his head on the steering wheel, taking a deep breath trying to calm himself. but there was no change of that now, he was freaking out.

"Kill Sketchy?" WHJ! End someone who's barely lived there life, there was no way he could do that!

"I'd rather stick with trying to kill the ninjas, so what if Sketchy has a Stanked heart that gives her intelligence, and strength! She can't be any more of an apostle then the ninjas anyway She can't access any sorcery " he yelled inside his car.

At that moment a frightening thought flash through Viceroy's mind.

"What if Mcfist tries to get her at school !?" hearing himself say that he couldn't help but to burst out laughing , Mcfist couldn't hurt fly without Viceroy's genius mind.

But the more he thought about it more frightened he got.

Viceroy started the car , There was no way he was going to take that chance.

dark gray clouds gathered in the sky as Viceroy drove to Norrisville high, his cell phone rang repeatedly he knew who it was But he wasn't going to pick up. It was just a call to return to Mcfist industries to finish off what little was left of the Flinches , he didn't want to do that. It was strange but he cared for the little rebel like he's been her father all her life, but he couldn't say the same for Auto and Nicholas.

Turning the corner to the school noticing it right away there was the huge Mc hovercraft hovering over the school! looking down Viceroy saw a giant hole in the school wall, three robo apes emerged from the school out of the hole.

Viceroy held his breath in fear. The middle robo ape had struggling Sketchy though over it's shoulder

"HANDABLE!" Viceroy yelled. just when...

"SMOKEBOMB!" two ninjas appeared one with a scarf ,and one in a cape.

the two ninjas emetaly charged , no one liner, Nomi kicked the middle ape fearsly! throwing it back far, and throwing Sketchy up in the air.

Nomi stood looking up ready to catch her , when the fist robo ape shot his fist at him knocking him into the school wall with it falling on him. Sketchy being caught by the first robo ape.

Randy was dealing with the last ape , seeing Nomi being through into the wall Randy got an idea he wrapped his scarf around the last robo ape and though it at the first ape.

which caused an giant fiery explosion!

Viceroy still diving down the rode his eyes glued on the blazing fiery blast

Sketchy flue out of the explosion burning some of her skin, landing in the middle of the rode! She stood up slowly and held her forehead as it bled.

Nomi rose from the wall's rubble, looking up he saw Viceroy's car speeding toward Sketchy !

"SKETCHY WATCH OUT!" Nomi yelled.

looking behind her ,her pupils shrink! But it was late ...

*CRASH!*

dead silence filled the air, as rain fall from the sky.

Nomi ran to her side no matter how much pain he was in at the moment ,Randy joined him. Viceroy without even thinking exited his car.

"Is she ok!?" Viceroy asked.

"VICEROY!? " Randy yelled "HA I should have know it was you! I knew you evil but this! grrrrr" Randy yelled as he started to draw his sword.

Nomi pulled on Randy's scarf pulling him back.

"Viceroy?" Nomi said calmly.

"I swear! I knew Mcfist was going to do this! So I was going to her pick up early-" Viceroy started to expand.

"That sounds like a cover story."Randy grinned through his teeth. IT started to rain harder

Nomi sighed. looking down at Sketchy "she's not dead she's in shock." he explained.

Viceroy let out a breath of relief, as Nomi started to aided her by rapping her cut on her forehead and placing her in the car's back seat. "she'll be fine." Nomi said as shut the door.

Watching Viceroy drive Sketchy home was almost as hard as Watching her walk away the first time,mostly because he didn't know who to trust.

*3:56pm* ~Viceroy's house~

Sketchy open her eyes looking around she was lying on the couch "That was one scary dream."

Suddenly a flash of lightning followed quickly by thunder struck down loudly ,making sketchy jump bring a shriek of pain up her arm ! "owww what the juice it wasn't a dream !?

she looked over to her right at the large window seeing her reflection. Sketchy had a huge bandage on her left side of her forehead over her old scar that she hid.

" Viceroy?" She called out.

"Yes im right here." Viceroy said walking over to her from the kitchen, sitting next to her on the couch

"You hit me with your car."

Viceroy looked down at his lap "I'm sorry, I didnt mean to."

Sketchy sat there in silence, she didn't know anymore what to say. There was a very long silence.

Viceroy decide to change the subject. "D-did you do your homework?"

"I left my book bag in the cafeteria when i was trying to eat lunch."

"oh ...Are you ok ?"

"I'm fine as long as I don't move too rapidly like run o-or jump."

"That's good to hear." Viceroy said relieving himself.

Another silence filled the room.

Viceroy decided to speak first again ,but with a happy note this time. "So do you like moves?"

"I never really seen one one before , but yeah I like them."

"oh Then you're going to love the, Someone's In The House series" Viceroy said pulling out 4 DVDs

"I heard that's scary, can you handle it?" Sketchy said teasing him slightly.

"Of course I can." He said as he put the first movie in the DVD player.

*6:01pm* ~Cunningham residents~

Randy sat on the kitchen counter "I don't see why you still trust Viceroy, he planned that stunt and you know it!" He yelled .

"I don't trust him , I just believe everyone has a good side and Sketchy knows how to bring it out in him." the poor redhead on the couch trying to meditate said to him.

"Nomi, that doesn't explain the stunt though!"

"Then why don't you just sit and think about the dilemma before you do something stupid!"

"That sounds like meditating."

"It is."

That's Wonk! Besides i think i have a plan! Randy grabbed his Ninja mask and ran out the door, with a slam!

"Baka. (idiot)" Nomi said to himself knowing this was going to end badly."

"I HEARD THAT!" Randy yelled from outside.

*9:28pm* ~Viceroy's house~

It was still thundering out as Viceroy and Sketchy sat in the livingroom watching Someone's in the House 3. There were many many moments where Viceroy would let out a girlish shriek, and Sketchy would laugh that brought a bittersweet joy to Viceroy's heart.

As The 3rd movie ended Viceroy looked down at sketch to ask her if the series so far was enjoyable, But saw the cutest thing, Sketchy had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

She must be tired she lost a blood today, Viceroy thought to himself as he watch the credits roll down the TV screen. But suddenly...

*CRASH*

A sound that sounded like a window breaking in to a million pieces came from up stairs. Viceroy Looked up at the upstairs hallway window. A flash of lighting silhouetted a black figure standing in the upstairs hallway!

"Someone's in the house!" Viceroy quietly said to himself.

Not wanting to wake up sleeping Sketchy ,when he got up he put a pillow under her head then quietly ran up stairs.

Reaching the top the hallway was pitch black, "Who's up here!" Viceroy tried to look around.

He heard a reply" Here let me put some light on the sich' ." then a Ninja glow ball was though on the floor.

Viceroy found himself face to face with the Ninja of Norrisville (RANDY).

"N-ninja !? "

"Of Norrisville." Ninja replied.

Viceroy quickly reached in his lab coat pocket pulling out a remote that summoned his chainsaw dog Security system.

Viceroy was about to push the button, when Ninja stopped him.

"Hey wait, you wouldn't want to wake sleeping Sketch over there do ya." Ninja said pointing through the hallway window at her sleeping on the couch.

"Grrrr w-why are you in my house." Viceroy asked lowering the remote.

"I'm here because I want to know why Robo apes tried to abduct Sketchy at lunch."

"I can't and won't tell you!"

"Did the Sorcerer put you up to this!?" Ninja asked.

"I'm not saying!"

"Why are you trying to kill her!?" Ninja asked again

"AM NOT!" Viceroy yelled

Ninja surprised took a step back pointing behind Viceroy.

Viceroy froze slowly turning his head seeing Sketchy standing behind him.

''H-hey kiddo m-me and the Ninja were just have a lovely convention." Viceroy tried to explain.

Sketchy gave them the *you gotta be kidding me face -_-* "A convention about what?" She said crossing her arms.

"Politics?" Ninja said shrugging.

Viceroy tried to changed the subject again."Hey Sketchy , just out curiosity is this the ninja that killed your family ,or the one I watched kiss you?"

Sketchy's face turned beat red.

"I didn't kill- WAIT WHAT!? SKETCH KISSED-WTJ!?" Randy face was blushing red!

S-SMOKEBOMB!

The ninja vanished.

"Sketchy go to bed."

"OK but Next time Ninja comes over just push the stupid button." Sketchy walked into her bedroom and walked back straight back out to Viceroy "I know how the ninja got in the house."

"How?"

Sketchy pushed open her bedroom door. Her window was smashed all over the floor as rain fell in the window.

"Oh that's what I heard smash"Viceroy said "Oh well I guess you can sleep in my room tonight, I have a lot of paperwork to do so I'll be up late anyways."

"Ok? " Sketchy said .

"Goodnight"

"Night"

*10:11pm* ~Cunningham residents~

Randy walked in his bedroom with a meditating Nomi on the bottom buck. Randy grabbed his pillow and tried to whack Nomi

Nomi claiming dodged it. "Did you get what you wanted?" he asked.

"NO I didn't find out why Viceroy is trying to bump off Sketch! BUT I found something else out!"

"What,is it breaking and entering is not the way to get answers.?" Nomi said.

"NO , VICEROY TOLD THE NINJA YOU KISSED SKETCHY AND NEVER TOLD ME!"

Nomi opened his eyes and blushed. "How did he know?!"

"Um...He watched"

Nomi popped back on his bed still blushing "This Is bad."

"Why you got your first kiss not the end of the world."

"It's bad because I took my Tengu mask off."

"Oh well, if Viceroy saw your face you would be dead."

"Randy, go to bed!"

"What, No you go to bed."

"I'm an immortal 800 year old book,I don't need to sleep."

"Fine I'll go to bed but only because you're immortal."

Randy climbed up to the top buck and shut his face in the covers. And Nomi put in his earbuds in, when back to meditating.

*10:35pm* ~Viceroy's house~

Sketchy had fallen asleep peacefully to the sound of rain tapping on Viceroy's window, but was surprisingly woke up by the house phone besides the bed.

(RING)

She shot up like she have just woken from a nightmare, quickly looking over at the phone.

(RING)

"Who the heck would be calling Viceroy at this time of night."

(Rin-)

The ringing stopped, Sketchy heard Viceroy down stairs talking on the a different line. Her curiosity got the better of her, she picked up the the phone on the nightstand not giving it a second thought like she should have done she pushing the *talk* button She listened in.

It was Mcfist?!

"Viceroy, do you have those NEW plans yet for the sorcerer to get rid of Stanked heart brat !?" He yelled.

"Yeah I have them right here sir, soon what's left of the flinches will be nothing but History ha ha.

Sketchy hung up she didn't need to hear any more...

That was another mistake.

*1:54am* ~Cunningham residents~

Randy was fast asleep on his top bunk. Nomi still With his Music on ,meditating .The house was calm ,the only sound was the rain falling on the window. There were only two things that lit up the room the moonlight reaching through the rain and Nomi's amulet.

Lightning flashed across the sky follow a by a large crash. Nomi looked at the window nothing was there. He shook his head unfolding his legs Nomi designed to go to bed, he didn't need it though but it was a way to make the night go faster.

He lied his head down on his pillow to sleep.

Until he heard a strange sound, he sat up on the bed. It wasn't rain or thunder, looking around the room lightning flashed again silhouetting someone at the window! They taped on the glass. Nomi got up , seeing who it was he opened the window letting them in.

Before he knew it he was holding a soaked head to toe Sketchy. "Sketch what were you doing out this late and on my roof!?" He asked concerned.

"Viceroy IS trying to kill me and I didn't feel safe there!"

Nomi stood in silences "Randy was right are you OK ?!"

"UGH I trusted him..."

Nomi put his hand on her wet shoulder her skin was ice cold "do you know why he's trying to kill you?"

"I was listening though the phone I did catch much but I know the sorcerer command it, and something about a Stanked heart."

"Stanked heart?... well I don't see any reason why you can't stay here, you'll be safe.

Sketchy hugged Nomi "Thank you I know I can trust you."

Nomi accepted the wet hug... Then later both changed into proper Dry sleeping where.

Both lying down, Sketchy dozed off hugging Nomi as Nomi Watched over her. "I won't let anyone hurt you again..."

But nothing could prepare them for tomorrow...

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry but during this entire thing I couldn't stop laughing maniacally like some kind of maniac... ^**


	18. Chapter 18 (Mac Antfee's eyes)

~Viceroy's house~ 2:13am

"So make sure you come in early tomorrow morning, with those plans. " Mcfist yelled though the phone.

"Yes sir, soon we can be back to trying to kill the ninjas" Viceroy said in devilish tone before hanging up.

...

falling back onto the couch lying down Viceroy didn't have a plan he could barely think straight. Thank cheese he was a good liar , there had to be some way get out of this without killing an innocent teenager! He thought to himself.

"Oh,what if we just move away?!"

"No sketchy would expect something's up, and I would have to get a new job..." Viceroy rolled onto his side on the couch as he shot down his own ideas...

He knew one thing for sure that gave him peace of mind, that Sketchy was safely upstairs sleeping in his room. Viceroy let out a big yawn before covering himself with a blanket, dozing off into a secure sleep...

~Cunningham residence~ 4:21am

The poor girl lied down not opening her eyes trying to fall back to sleep, almost half an hour had passed when Sketch released it felt to much like morning to sleep.

She opened her eyes still lying down. She looked around the boy's room , Randy's clock read 4:46am then looking out the window she saw the tiny light of sunrise small enough to recognize it. Looking down she saw she was wearing a different change of clothes it was about time she got out of her old clothes she had been wearing that shirt since she had Started School again. it was just so comfy that she didn't really care . It was a white baggy t-shirt that acted more like a nightgown than a shirt with a pair of soft black short shorts.

She liyed there for a bit before smelling something sweet , like butterscotch mixed with lavender. She looked around for the sweet aroma but failed to find anything , until she looked up seeing a sleeping Nomi!?

He had one arm wrapped around her waist and had her using his chest as a pillow with his fingers tangled in her short stubborn hair, like he had been playing with it.

After examining the situation for a few seconds a bright red blush made itself at home on her face. She didn't know why a book would smell so nice, she could feel her cheeks just getting hotter as she tried not to think about it too much but she just couldn't help it.

Nomi was so kind to her he's probably only person in the world that she can truly depend on without worrying that she'll get hurt or left behind.

Deny it or not Sketchy felt the safest in his arms. But that didn't fade the thought that Viceroy was trying to kill her, all over something as small as a Stanked heart . But to be honest she didn't know what that was, she didn't know what a lot was.

Thinking this made Sketchy's head swirl, she buried her face into Nomi's chest trying not to think about anything But instead she just got another whiff of Nomi's sweet aroma. "Why U gotta be like that Nomicon~" she whined flopping on her belly falling away from Nomi's hug she buried her blushing face in the covers. She sat there for a bit before hearing~

"Sketchy are you awake?" She hear someone whisper softly. She almost didn't want to lift her head to see who it was.

But lifting her head she saw Nomi wide awake.

"Nomi? , what are you doing up?"

Nomi replying sternly. "I would Never sleep when someone is trying to harm you."

That make Sketchy's already light blushed face turn to a red. No words in return.

...

Nomi broke the silence. "D-Do you need some breakfast?"

Sketchy remembered she hadn't eaten breakfast the day before when she stormed out on Viceroy, or had lunch the same day when she was almost abducted by Robo apes , and she was in shocked missing dinner. She always have forgotten to eat or sleep at times it was just one of her many bad habits from growing up by herself.

"putting her hand on her stomach that hurt a bit saying "yes please."

Lying on her stomach sitting up towards Nomi was kind of awkward when I got up but they managed, heading downstairs in the Silence of the tiny flames of sunrise in the North.

...

Sketchy jumped up on Mrs Cunningham's counter crossing her legs as her stomach growls, the red head flicks on the lights in the kitchen but he kept it quiet not to wake up any of the sleeping Cunningham's.

Nomi leans on the counter looking at Sketchy saying. " What do you want for breakfast?"

"w-waffles ." Sketchy murmured under her breath with a small smile.

Nomi chuckled a bit before getting out the supplies "I bet you haven't had waffles in years. " he said cracking an egg into the bowl.

"Yeah its been awhile." As the smell of baking waffles filled the kitchen the scent of it brought back a dear memory.

Of her mom and dad in the kitchen at their old house before they moved to Norrisville, making waffles as they did almost every morning before Pastel went to school it was so beautiful in the sun-filled kitchen of her past . sometime she wished she could have those old days back just for one second.

"Hey, Nomi?"

"Yes?"

"What's a Stanked heart?"

There was an awkward pause before he answered "A Stanked heart is... When the sorcerer gives you an ability to do something , like playing guitar or been incredibly intelligent... He'll give them the ability to achieve their wildest dreams or darkest revengeance." Nomi voice darken in a tone that would make your hair stand up on end. "But when you do it, when you finally achieve what you've been working for... They have to pay for in the end. Something like a Stanked heart can ruin someone's entire universe, and it's up to the sorcerer on how fate play with your strings."

"Have you ever meet someone with a Stanked heart?"

"Yea,but only once before, you can't gain a Stanked heart by something like a breakup , embarrassment or self sorrow. You actually have to be shattered inside alone and scared with no purpose in life, Until the sorcerer comes along and gives you one."

Sketch had finally managed to glue the pieces together

"N-Nomi..."

"Y-yes." Nomi Said scraping off the waffle off the metal mold.

"Do I have a Stanked heart?" Sketchy couldn't help it, her eyes became watery.

Nomi started pouring the waffle batter onto the metal mold again, staring down at it you can see in his eyes thoughts turning in his head, trying to find the right words...

"He gave you intelligence, natural understanding of different languages, incredible skills of baking and dodgeball, internal and mental strengths. I thank the Tengu the original you is still alive." The waffle maker hissed as a tear fell from Nomi's nose.

Sketchy hugged her knees still sitting on the counter.

"I'm sorry , I probably should have kept that to myself." Nomi spoke again.

But, if i'm the sorcerer's creation, why is he trying to kill me?"

"When you were Stanked your fear was driven by the ninja, But you have forgiven him. You can only activate your dormant heart with the same fear driven that day was given it ,to make you into his monster. S-so the sorcerer see's you more than an obstacle instead of his one way personal escape.

"Nomi?" Sketch change the subject, she could see it in his eyes it was hurting him more than it was hurting her.

"Yeah?"

"Who was the Ninja that ended my family?"

"Speak low if you speak Revenge Sketch."

"It not for revenge!"

"Ok You have a right to know though. his name was ,Mac antfee. He was the biggest mistake I've ever made there wasn't a smudge of a hero's heart in him, just greed and anger . He was Ninja for 6 almost 7 years."

"I thought you said Ninjas were only Ninja for 4 years."

"They are, when the Nomicon told Mac Antfee his duty was over and he needed to pass on the mask and nobly mind-wipe himself he threw me in his closet and he ran off picking fights in the city angrily, that afternoon your family pasted to better a life, giving you your Stanked heart in the process. But I never knew he did such a thing, on till this year when you told me. " Nomi said pouring the third waffle.

"Oh."

"Yeah, just one more horrible mistake for the book" he chuckled nervously.

"How come you didn't just go into human form after him?"

Nomi let out a sigh before answering "I wasn't capable to become a human at that time , this form it is fairly new , I was only able to become human just about a month before you came to Norrisville high. But my body is just one huge illusion it doesn't need to eat or sleep ha, but I still like to do it anyways.

"I guess we're both learning how to be normal teens together." She laughed.

"Yeah, with all the new technology I'm still getting use to, and especially my human emotions are hard to grasp control of at times." Nomi handed Sketchy a small plate of waffles. Both of them heading for the table.

Sitting down Nomi watched Sketchy eat continuing a light conversation.

Nomi mentioning the word emotions made her think back to the MC. BALL when Nomi blurted out in Japanese

" Watashi wa mada anata no tame ni jibun no kanjō o haaku shiyou to!"

In which translated for her " but I'm still trying to figure out my emotions for you!"

"Nomi, did you mean what you said at the Ball?" the Rose red blush returned home.

Nomi set in silence as if he was trying to remember. Then immediately Nomi's face was red "oh that , only if you meant what you said." he said playfully.

"I did" Sketchy laughed. Her bush retaining reder.

"Yeah, so how are the waffles" The mood in the room return Cheery.

"Here you try." Sketchy said picking a piece up with her fork having Nomi take a bite.

"Good." Nomi said continuing to chew.

"Its delicious."

"Ha!Thank You" Nomi looked at the clock on the wall ~5:56am~ he stood up from the table "am going to get dressed, be right back."

"Ok"

"I think your clothes are dry now, I put them in the bathroom." Nomi said walking up the stairs.

...

Nomi stood in the middle of the dark upstairs hallway.

"Randy , I'm not a baka I know you were listening." Nomi said crossing his arms.

Randy turned on the hallway light which revealed him standing in the boys bedroom doorway in his pajamas.

"You need to work on your stealth skills." Nomi teased Randy once more.

"Is all that stuff true?"

"Randy, I would never lie... to her."

"I know, But still that dangerous."

"What dangerous Randy?"

"Admitting you have "emotions" for her, there are like a million things that could go wrong with a Stanked heart, don't make it worse Nomi.

"Look everything's fine I already said before only the same fear of that day could activate it ,so unless you feel like killing me nothing's going to happen" Nomi laughed.

"ok? I'm going to get dressed,and go to school. I suggest you do the same."

"Ugh fine. " Randy said letting Nomi past though.

...

~Viceroy's house~ 6:00am

Viceroy entered his room with a tray of eggs juice and toast

"Good morning Sketchy, guess who gets breakfast in bed cuz I hit her with my car yesterday! " Viceroy said cheerfully standing at the end of the bed holding out the tray.

There is no response.

Viceroy looking at the huge lump under the covers. "Come on Sketchy, ya gotta get up you got school,you start your extra classes today!" Viceroy put the tray down on the nightstand,pulling off the covers.

Revealing three large pillows and not a sleeping daughter.

"What?! WHERE IS SHE?! " Viceroy jumped back spilling the breakfast on the floor.

Viceroy immediately began to panic looking everywhere in the house thoroughly, even the dusty old attic! He felt tempted to call 9-1-1 of a kidnapping or missing child or something.

Immediately thinking the worst!

Walking through the kitchen he saw a glimpse of the clock realizing he was late for work, and he was supposed to come in early with a plan!

"I NEED AN IDEA !" He yelled.

Viceroy though his head towards the living room on the coffee table was Sketchy's small notebook full of drawings and ideas~

Not thinking twice he grabs the small notebook rushing out the door to work, hoping he would see Sketchy on the street or something on the way."

...

~6:45am~

The three teens Nomi Sketchy and Randy We're given a ride to school by Mrs Cunningham all the way there Sketchy clung on Nomi's arm .

...

"Ahh I'm ready for just a normal day , how about you guys?" Sketchy said climbing the steps to Norrisville high .

"It would be nice if the day was normal ,But that only happens when we're lucky."

Sketchy stopping by the main door. "Well maybe we'll get lucky this time!" She said with a smile.

Opening the door Howard stood right in front of the doorway dressed as an agent

"Ahh Flinch! Just the little Miss popular I needed to see! Come on Hildegard is waiting for you."

"Wait do you mean Heidi, why is she waiting for me?"

"And why are you dressed like an agent?" Nomi cut in.

Howard took his sunglasses and put them on top of his head as he replied "Dudes it's the cheese guess who is the number one most popular freshman in school! It's Sketch! not only did the pic NOT blow over like most trends do immediately it's doubled the amount of clicks over night! So I'm taking it into my own hands making sure you don't waste your popularity."

"That just sounds like you're mooching off of Sketch's popularity" Randy mumbled.

" I will call it mooching I call it advertising." Howard said with a big smug grin.

"Ha that's ridiculous, there's no way people are that desperate to follow a trend."Nomi laughed.

"Okay but don't blame me when I prove you wrong again book. Come on Flinch, howard said dragging sketchy by the arm to Heidi's broadcast room in the school. Randy and Nomi following them.

...

Heidi sat at her Me-cast desk arranging her camera and fixing her hair just right when Howard barges in with Little Miss popular.

"Sketchy girl, you're just in time for my morning me-cast sesh , take a seat so we can get started. "

A small crowd of students surrounded Heidi's broadcast room looking through the glass walls Nomi ,Howard ,and Randy we're standing in the front.

"Hey ~ you're with Heidi on the mor'n ME-cast sesh ! This sunrise special guess is the most clicks trending pic SKEEETCHY WHOO!" Heidi yelled moving the camera on Sketch.

"Hey ! Thx for the clicks! "Sketch yelled trying to sound as enthusiastic as Heidi, but failed.

"Girl , I'm just going to get to the point all of Norrisville is dying to know, Do you have that _someone? _"

"What do you mean?"

"On you pic half of the comments were: Is she single?. So are u?"

" um well I have to say yes.?"

"That's funny!"

"What's funny?" sketchy asked kind of offended.

"Oh nothing , just someone passed me a DVD of the main entrance hallway security video ,and on a certain Wednesday the cameras caught something that might prove your statement otherwise." Heidi said pulling out a DVD and playing it on the monitors, for the entire school to see.

As soon as Sketchy saw the two figures in the black and white video enter the hallway she knew what moment exactly this was! It was the headbutt moment when Nomi save Sketchy from her trending crowd.

Sketchy covered her red blushing face with her hands as Heidi motioned Howard. Howard pulled Nomi into the broadcasting room.

Nomi seeing Heidi do this made him want to strangle her, but he kept his cool as much as he could. Nomi sitting Next the Sketch across the desk from Heidi.

"So the redhead himself, Nomi will answer for us, are you and Sketchy a thing. "

Sketchy still with her hands over her face ,she prepared herself for Nomi to say no, and storm off or something like that. But the complete opposite happened! Nomi took a deep breath put his arms around Sketchy's shoulder. Sketchy lifted head from her hands. And Nomi gave Sketchy a little peck on her forehead.

Both of them with blushing faces Nomi Said "yes, Yes we are." And with that Randy facepalmed his forehead loud enough you could hear it inside of the broadcasting room.

"Awww you two are adorable"Heidi said in baby talk "maybe even Norrisville high's power couple! OH we can call u two Nomchy!" she said with a little fangirl at the end. "But we can't let you two lovebirds go just yet! Norrisville has many more questions for you~

...

Viceroy sat in his lab at working on the final touches on Sketchy's robot, When Mcfist barged in with his MC-tablet playing Heidi's mor'n me-cast.

"Viceroy! your mortal enemy is on Heidi's me-cast !" Mcfist yelled showing the the tablet to Viceroy.

seeing the tablet Viceroy pulled it out of Mcfist's hands "OH IT'S SKETCHY OH THANK CHEESE SHE'S ALRIGHT!"

"What ?"

"i-i mean cuz I want destroy her myself so yay she's still alive haha". He said nervously

THATS THE SPIRIT VICEROY, Ok I WANT YOU TO GO DOWN THERE WITH YOUR ROBOT,AND END THE REST OF THE FLINCHES! Now so I can get my reward !

"Y-Yes Sir,"

...

~ 7:32 ~

"Ya heard it here pezizles! Catch you next time on Heidi's me-cast!"

Sketchy stormed out as soon as Heidi was offline Nomi following , Not greeting the crowd but walking the other way Randy and Howard following as well.

"Sketchy, are you aright ?!" Nomi ask running up to her.

"NO, all this trending ,clicks and annoying Me-casts so infuriating! The entire school saw that embarrassing security video, And i'm so tired last night was a wreck!

"But Flinch, you're the most popular-!" Howard started

"But I don't want that! All that stuff is stupid and unnecessary! I mean being popular didn't matter when you were six so what's the difference!"

"You're completely right but people fall into peer pressure when they feel like they don't belong and they just follow the crowd. Just to feel like they're a part of something!" Randy said.

Howard sucker punched him in the gut "stop talking like the book Cunningham!"

"Yeah you're right, I don't know where that came from though!" Randy said falling to the ground holding his gut

"Come on let's take to the nurse." Howard said dragging randy by his hoodie.

Nomi wait on till they are far enough away to ask "Did I make it worse? He said to Sketch.

"No, in a way you helped a lot ,with the guys thinking that you're my er..boyfriend they'll feel to intimidated to even ask."

"Yeah I guess you're right...again."

(RIINNNNNG)

"Welp that's first Bell I gotta go to science enhancement, see you at lunch."

"See ya" Nomi couldn't help to have the feeling that he should have said more.

But she already walked away.

...

"Ahh I'll burn that Nomicon if I have to , telling me to pass on the mask! I'M THE BEST NINJA NORRISVILLE HAS EVER HAD, AND I'LL PROVE IT BY KICKING EVERY BUTT IN NORRISVILLE! AHHH" the angered teen yelled pushing a hole in the wall! Running out the door With a huge slam that made the house shake.

Ninja Ran to Mcfist Industries and started to attack the building he was asking for a fight Mcfist sent Viceroy's model 1 praymantis robot! Ninjas fought the 20 foot robot down the street "NINJA KICK , NINJA BLOCK NINJA PUNCH!" Ninja was about to release another wave of attacks but heard a car coming down the street fast , the car was about to hit him when he jumped up out of the way! The Car smashed into the praymantis's leg with that the robot fell on top of the car! Causing a fiery explosion! throwing robot and car pieces all over! Ninja Ran over to the scene seeing 4 gory bodies "it's just a sacrifice to win!"he laughed as He patted himself on the back, until he heard~

"N-Ninja."

Ninja turned around seeing a little girl no older than 6 with brown hair golden brown eyes overflowing with tears, huge cuts and scratches on her face ,legs and arms and her right shoulder was ripped to pieces. She pleaded and cried for Ninja to help her parents and brother that were a whisper away from death.

Ninja didn't know the art-of-healing , thinking he would never have to use it on himself. He did the only thing he could think of at the moment he drawed his sword and hit the little girl on the right side of her head cutting off some of her hair in the process, he watched her fall to the ground with blood on his sword he said "sorry" smokebombing away.

~All she could see was darkness~

"I gave you gifts...

I gave you purpose...

I gave you what you needed to survive, to live to your age...

I gave you skills that you will never achieve in your lifetime...

don't you think it's about time for you to repay me.." the voice echoed maniacally.

"~N-No Never~"

"Aww why not, don't tell me that you forgave the ninja...

For what he did to ruin your life take you away from your loving family forever...

not even bother to help you he betrayed his duty..." the voice echoed again"

"~Please Stop, it's different now~."

"Are you speaking of the Nomicon sweet child?

how you feel safe in his arms...

how he claims he cares about you..."

"~He would never do anything to hurt me!~"

"Oh sweet child, don't believe the words disguised as the truth...

HE LIES ! If he truly cared about you, he was finally utter the word "Love" for you...

But what am I saying, he's not even human just a BOOK that will betray you and leave you in choice of this duty...

I don't know why you would care for him back he's the one that CAUSED your cruel fate in the first place..."

"~no No NO He wouldn't~"

"He would , and would do it so easily too...

There's no reason to hold back...

Just repay me and I'll make this bad nightmare go away..." laughing echoed in darkness.

"~NO NO NOOOOOO!~"

...

"MISS FLINCH !, your first day in science academic enhancement and you're sleeping! "

Sketchy's head popped up off of her desk uncontrollably tears Started running down her cheeks realizing it was a nightmare made her cry even more. Everyone in the class stared at her, Sketchy ran out of the classroom and into the hallway blindly running into a bathroom.

...

She leaned on the sink wiping away the tears and rubbing her eyes her cries echoed off the bathroom walls.

The Echoing words from her dream was still fresh in her head , she wouldn't let herself believe what the voice was telling her but then again she never really knew the truth at all. She looked in the mirror at herself But something was way off her pupils were sorcerer green! Sketchy let out a small shriek at the surprise with a jump slipping on the wet floor straight on their back with a smack knocking the wind out of her.

"Ahhh" arching her back that was in pain like she had been smacked in the back mercifully with a pipe! The floor was so cold and dirty she used the sink to get back on her feet. Looking in the mirror she was prepared to see the sorcerer green eyes ,but they had return to normal , tears rolling out of her golden brown eyes she let out a sigh of relief. Setting her head on the edge of the sink.

"Sketchy? Why are the you crying?" Someone said standing in the doorway.

When Sketchy lifted her head she expected to see someone like Teresa or heidi but she saw the complete opposite!

"N-Nomi?! What are you doing in the girl's restroom?"

"Um er, this is the guys restroom Sketchy." Nomi shook his head "B-But that doesn't matter, why are you upset?" Nomi asked again walking towards her.

"Nomi , I saw the death of my family through, Mac antfee's eyes! And I think the sorcerer was talking to me through my dream when I fell asleep in science!" she said once more with tears overflowing her eyes!

"Oh I'm so sorry, w-what did the sorcerer say?" Nomi said with a small tone of anger in his voice.

"He kept on saying on how I should repay him, but when I said "No" he said lot stuff about Mac antfee. And how I shouldn't forgive you."

"What do you mean, shouldn't forgive me?" Nomi looked offended but concerned.

"He said, that you Lie when you said you cared, and told me you were Never going to say you loved me But you were going to choose to leaving me in choice of your duties, and do it easily .lastly he yelled. it was all your fault at am like this." Sketchy explained with tears .

"Sketchy, I would Never do anything to hurt you like that! I know what you're going through, I've been through it myself!"

"What do you mean?" Sketchy looks at Nomi with her watery eyes.

Nomi looked down as he explained. "Sketchy in all the time that I've known you I've never told a single lie , But for this morning when I told you I only knew one person with a Stanked heart, I lied.". Nomi's eyes became watery.

"There's only been one other besides yourself...Me! It was before I became the nomicon , I was part of a proud clan of ninjas... My family and I were the Norisu Nine. We protected Norrisville from the sorcerer. still when it was just a village 800 years ago .

When the sorcerer attacked one day half of Norrisville was engulfed in flames , I lost my grandfather, mother ,father and my brothers and sisters. I was the middle child and the only one that survived the attack.

I was shattered! I wanted to hide and cry, I was so s-scared!" Nomi said clenching his fist, But Sketchy grabbed it before his nails to dig into his skin, looking up at him again.

"I had an entire village sitting on my shoulders, the sorcerer felt my fear but not wanting to stank me right away he gave me a Stanked heart saving it for the final battle. But that was his mistake, I used he's cruel gift as an advantage to win. Sealing him in the hole of stone. But I paid for it in the end he messed with fate ,containing me in my own prison for eight hundred years... The Nomicon..."

"Nomi I'm sorry." Sketchy said hugging him.

"It's not your fault, it's no ones fault it's just life. Nomi said patting sketch's pulled Sketchy away from him looking her in the eyes "Sketchy no matter what happens just remember, DON'T REPAY!

"Ok." Sketchy smiled

Nomi and Sketchy started walking down the hallway ,finally everything was just ok...

!*CRASH*!

"What was that!?" Nomi yelled

"It sounded like it came from outside?!"Sketchy yelled running to the Main lobby and out the door with Nomi following her.

...

"Is that what I think it is!?" Sketchy yelled looking at the huge contraction attacking the school!

"What is it?!" Nomi asked

"That my design!" Sketchy pointed at the huge 45 ft black Robo Tengu.

...

_~The announcements shot on~_

_Hello students I have receive notice of a code R (Robot)_

_I Advise you to leave the building calmly and organize_

_~Thank you~_

_..._

At the moment Sketchy and Nomi got stuck in a crowd of students running for the road!

"We gonna find Randy!" Nomi yelled running back to the School! Sketchy Followed him.

...

Nomi ran and Sketchy were running towards the nurse's office where Howard dragged Randy! Getting there Howard was playing a video game on his phone sitting outside the door.

"Howard, where's Randy!?" Nomi yelled.

"The nurse I sent him home." Howard said not looking up from his phone.

"What why?!"

"I think the nurse just sends everyone home..."

Nomi grabbed Howard by his over shirt running the main door.

"Howard stay here with sketchy, make sure she doesn't go anywhere and call Randy , I'll hold it off!" Nomi said running off , smokebombing 2 seconds later as the Cape Ninja on the clock tower.

Howard dialed his best friends phone number, waiting for the ring.

_"Sup Howard I'm having a great time playing video games *puw* *puw* You should be sick too."_

"CUNNINGHAM you are a genius!, B-But that's not important right now! You need to get your ninja mask over here, with you in it!"

_"What? Howard is this a joke are you trying to trick me again?"_

"No its not a trick, remember all that stuff you told me in the nurse's office about Flinch and how I didn't believe it, Well it's true and Viceroy's here in a Tengu robot and he's going to kill Flinch."

_"Just have Nomi fight it."_

"Howard let out a sigh. "let me rephrase that. Viceroy's in a Sketchy-designed Tengu robot! And The Book is going to die trying to fight it alone!"

_"ugh I'll but there in min!"_

Howard hung up the phone looking at Sketchy.

"Howard, do you think Nomi is going to kill himself over this!?"

"No No, The Book's immortal immortals can't die."

"Are you sure?"

"Um, er.."

"Oh there has to be some way we can help Nomi."

"No no no," Howard Said grabbing Sketchy arm. "The Book told me to keep you here , the scarf head is on his way his way he'll help the Book."

"Howard, I Can't just stand here and Watch!"

"If it'll make you feel better I can shut you in the school's shed , that way you can't watch."

...

Nomi standing on top of the school clock tower face to face with this mechanical demon. He drew his sword but the Tengu was the first to strike, as the Tengu's metal feathers punched the top of the clock tower ruble fell to the ground. But on the other hand Nomi had jumped up out of the way dodging the deadly attack landing on the Tengu's wings. He Ran up it fast up to the demon's Glass beak smashing it with his sword revealing Viceroy at a huge Control Panel controlling the tengu.

"Ninja you gotta help me!" Viceroy pleaded.

HELP YOU? HELP YOU!? YOU'RE THE ONE TRYING TO KILL YOUR DAUGHTER! Nomi yelled from under his mask.

The Tengu throw another deadly punch that it's shoulder almost hitting The Caped Ninja this time.

"I don't want to kill Sketchy! I care for her dearly it's the sorcerer that wants sketchy dead."

Nomi jumped on to the ground. "But if you don't want to kill your daughter then why are you still trying to kill me?!"

"Because Mcfist and the sorcerer I are watching from Mcfist industries! Just roll with it! Viceroy yelled having the Tengu throw a wave of fire.

Nomi used this Cape to shelf himself.

...

Howard peeked out the shed door

"How does it look out their Howard, is Nomi winning?!" Sketchy asked sitting on an old busted up desk.

"It's almost too close to call Flinch. I don't know?"

"Oh this is all my fault!"Sketchy Said bringing up her knees hiding her face in her arms.

Howard shut the door "Hey it not your fault! The Book's fine Randy we come and help him and then we can go back to just having a normal day, Like you wanted.

"R-Really? And she said lifting her head from her arms.

Howard jump back his face what's the mixture of a little freaked out mixed with concerned "Flinch your eyes are Green!?"

"WHAT!?" Sketchy quickly turned her head towards an old dusty mirror hanging on the wall. Not only were they sorcerer green but they were illuminating the shed's darkness. "AHH they were doing this earlier."

"Why!?"

"THE SORCERER WANTS ME TO REPAY HIM ?!" Sketchy Said violently shaking her head "No!?"

"Flinch calm down! Ninja will be here any seco- "SMOKEBOMB!" -Hey he's here!" Howard yelled looking out the door with Sketchy behind him.

...

The scarf ninja appeared on the school roof behind the mechanical demon bird with Nomi "attacking" it by the front.

Standing on the school Ninja reached into it scarf pouch pulling out a ninja boom ball, not seeing Nomi by perspective he threw the ball just to get the robot's attention by the ball accidentally landed on the on the back of the Tengu leg!

Exploding the Tengu falling forward , the hit by the ground cause the entire Tengu explode again!

...

"NOMI ! " Sketchy tried to run to him! But Howard held her arm

"Flinch No don't!" But almost immediately Sketchy pulled away from his dainty hand grab.

The entire school campus was in flames dodging the hurtful fire she eventually found Nimi lying on the ground in the middle of the mechanical mess she held his head in her arms it was hard to see through her watery eyes and the smoke but he didn't look too hurt he might still be alive. She thought hugged him tightly crying loudly in a tone that didn't sound like her.

Suddenly Sketchy lifting her gaze saw Viceroy, he was pretty beat up himself the ended his lab coat was all burnt and one side of his glasses were broke. He had a few scratches and bruises here and there but otherwise he was fine.

"Sketchy, I'm sor-."

"SAVE IT YA SHAMELESS HEARTBEAT !" Sketchy yelled angrily as the flames around them roared. Finally Howard and the ninja managed to find them ,but stayed behind Sketchy as She continue to yell.

"I've see the same death at two different perspective though a victim and though the person who was too shameless to do anything about it!" Her angry voice reached a dark tone.

"I finally realized it I had to look through different eyes but I finally see what I've been blind of for 8 years." There's a long pause as she looked down and as the fire crackled she whispered " This and everything that's ever happened to me isn't the Ninja's Fault ...it's your fault ,and it's on your shoulders now Viceroy."

Sketchy lifted her head once more but this time her entire eyes were green like she had been possessed by the chaos pearls of themselves! It wasn't her talking anymore. It was the Chaos in her heart. Clouds of stank swirled around her feet. "SHE REPAYS!"

Ninja dove for Nomi and began shaking him trying to wake him up as The Stank devoured and mutate sketchy into the monster, that the sorcerer always desired!

It wasn't until ninja slapped Nomi ! He woke up with a jerk like he is been woken from a nightmare!

"NINJA, what's happening Nomi yelled quickly looking around trying to find a sum for the situation but he stopped gazing upon the 40 ft Cerberus standing in front of them.

"S-Sketchy?" Nomi started but Randy blurted out over him.

"SKETCHY! LOOK HE'S OK! YOU CAN DESTANK NOW!"

"NO NINJA, THAT'S NOT HOW IT WOR-! Nomicon started to shout. But the Cerberus used it's huge lion like paws to throw Viceroy ,Nomi ,Randy and Howard across the campus brutally Into the school!

Nomi watched Sketchy run off in her chaotic Cerberus form weakly before he blacked out.


	19. Chapter 19 (white eyes)

McFist looked out the huge window towering over his main office gazing out with his one a kind seeing every kick, every punch, &amp; every blade of grass on the school campus with non-other than the sorcerer behind him.

"WHAT'S GOING ON OUT THERE MCFIST" the sorcerer Yelled as stank swirled around him ones more, never able to break through the glass, the sorcerer's only way to see or hear anything.

"Calm down BIG .S, Viceroy's got this I have a special feeling about this one!" McFist said casualty to convince the Sorcerer that the odds had turned, almost cocky about it.

The sorcerer's face when flat for a moment. "You say that every time, But yet at this point I even wonder how in the world, I haven't given up yet!"

"Ok just take my word for it this time," McFist turn away from the window looking at the Sorcerer like he was just having a chat with an old friend. " I mean, yeah Trying endlessly to "end" two 800-year-old ninjas with who knows what stuffed in there scarf's I could see how we could have struggled in the past with that, BUT COME ON BIG .S were literally killing a harmless teenage girl, DO YOU REALLY THINK I CAN'T HANDLE THAT! I'd honesty kill Bash if Marcy would well me get away with it."

"Maybe I'd have a little more Fate in you if you actually did something right, McFist." The sorcerer said with no amusement.

"Well you'll see, the rest of the Flinches will be gone like that! No sweat about it!" McFist concluded without an inch of guilt, turning around back to the same window lifting up the to his eyes, he stood still at the window for a few more seconds as if he were holding his breath his face turned red! He through the pair of indestructible down at the ground only damaging the polished finish of the black office flooring. "AAAAAAAAGHGAHG CAN'T THAT STUPID SCIENTIST DO ANYTHING?! McFist yelled in condescension seeing once again a defeated Robot lying on the school campus grounds completely deteriorated.

McFist turns around expecting a thrash wave of yelling form the sorcerer about how he had failed again but nothing comes from his mouth, he looks at him he looked like he was stuck, his white eyes were locked staring into space, but he looked serous.

"Hey~ you ok? t-this is part Were you yell. And I yell…. Hello?" McFist said hopelessly to the sorcerer before a huge grin of ugly teeth stretched across the sorcerer's face!

"~SHE REPAYS~"

….

~Thursday~*8:06 pm*

The Red headed Ninja draped in black set the unconscious amber scientist down laying on his sofa he was pretty beaten up himself but he would live.

"Thank cheese he didn't wake up before we did!"Randy said form under his own mask sitting at Viceroy's island Howard on the other side sitting high on a stool.

"Our bodies have more endurance then his." Nomi said calmly making his way over to the counter himself.

"Nomi, what are we going to do about Sketch, I thought for sure she wound destanke seeing you weren't dead and all?"The scarf ninja said confused.

"Randy that's what I was trying to tell you before, that's not how it works were playing a whole new game now." Nomi replayed trying to sound like it made sense in his own head as well.

"Then how does it work then Book?!" Howard butted in helping himself to some food in the frigid.

"It's hard to make out exactly how, It's the stanked heart not doubt but, I wasn't there by her side I don't know what happen."

"So what needs to happen then?" Randy asked.

Nomi paused as if waiting for a single to continue, but he was thinking. "She needs to face failure stronger than any shatter."

"What are we speaking in riddles now?" Howard said chomping on a displeasing.

"Ugh, do I have to spell it out for you!? It means we have to find something even more shattering than seeing the death of your entire family twice! AND THEN BEING THROWN ASIDE LIKE A PIECE OF GARBAGE BY THE ONE WHO'S ONLY JOB WAS TO HELP!" Nomi's voice rising without acknowledging it, his face calmed again with a sigh he sat down "sorry…" he said as he took off his Tengu mask.

"Nomi, Howard and I will help and stay by your side we just need to know what's going on." Randy spoke up.

Nomi's head poked up "Wait… Howard! That's it, Howard, you were there with her! I told you to stay there with her. You should know what happen!" Nomi said lightening looking at Howard as he swallowed the rest of his

"Wait what, ME?"

"YES YOU HOWARD, you need to remember what happen after I told you to stay with Sketchy. What was she saying was she different at all?!"

"Yeah…..YEAH Flinch was saying some stuff um… she was saying that she couldn't just watch she wanted to fight too! And her eyes…"

"What about her eyes!" Nomi yelled.

"There were green!"Howard yelled like he was yelling an answer to a question in class!

Nomi grabbed his tengu mask placing it back on his face. "This chaotic monster is everything the sorcerer ever wanted for his one-way personalized escape for 800 years! We have to find this _"Cerberus"_ before she unlashes the world's death."

"What are we going to do Book?!" Howard jumped off this stool standing up.

"You are going to stay here with Viceroy and make sure that he stays inside, I have a plan &amp; were goanna need him alive for it! Right now Randy and I are going to search Norrisville for this, Er...Cerberus Sketchy."

"WAIT! You're leaving me here by myself! What if Flinch comes back here!" Howard cried like a little kid looking up at Nomi.

Just for a second Nomi smirked. "that's only like a 25% chance~"

"2-25% I-is still a lot."

Nomi's face when to a frown "The only thing we ALL need to remember is that Cerberus Sketchy is not our Friend she will kill you in any given moment, there isn't an inch of mercy or sanity in her entire body all of the strength &amp; wisdom is at the sorcerer's beckon-call now, but our Sketchy is still in there drowning on consciousness, if Cerberus dies Sketchy dies along with it. So Cerberus Sketchy will use every weakness you hold, I barely know what's going to happen myself! So just watch out." This was not a joke it was all too real, even more then the Nomicon could ever revile to anyone.

That this point Howard was ready to wet himself.

The book turned around towards the front door, Randy smiled "Hey just call me if anything happens bro." Randy said as he and Nomi left &amp; smokebomed out of sight.

"Ugh, why I'm always stuck with the unconscious person!" Howard scoffed before looking away from the window.

~Norrisville high~

The two Ninjas walked though the mechanical ruble Nomi's amulet lighting a path like a green flash light watching their step a lot of the remaining tengu was still on fire.

Neither of the two ninjas talked until they reached the steps of the school where Nomi spoke. "Ninja, if we start our search here I can take the West part of Norrisville &amp; you'll be able to take East aright?"

"Sounds like a plain Nomicon." Randy replied.

"alright." Nomi said.

Before the two could part ways Randy had something in mind that he needed to ask "Hey Nomicon?"

"Yes, Ninja?"

"How do you know some so about Shattering and Stanked hearts &amp; stuff like that, I thought you meant this morning that Sketch was the only one you ever met?"

"Well, Randy, that's kind of a long story." Nomi's voice took a different tone.

"Oh, that's ok then." Randy said kindly knowing the story that Nomi was talking about was most likely be one he would prefer not to speak of.

"Randy it's ok; I think you better hear this one. The past will help aid the path to the future~"

Randy had no words for a reply they were just unfindable, on the top of the steps the two sat as Nomi began to tell an old, old, story starting 800 hundred years ago~.

…..

The day was anything but clear the sky's still filled with smoke and death anyone with a brain would have left the village by now. Except the ones, who belived 1 out of 9. Not even a week ago the famous ninja clang the Norisu 9 was fighting in a fierce, brutal battle~

…

"Daiku will you and Nomi go pick up grandfather's katana tomorrow before your training with dad." Naomi hummed asking her children standing up from her knees at the table.

"Mom that's alright I can go without Daiku, I don't always need my big bother around I _can_ fight!" Nomi spoke up still sitting at the table poking at his rise.

"Nomi, but you-know-who found the you-know-what in the forest next to the edge of the village he-he" Mei laughed giggling with her little sister Naru tormenting there Brother Ming.

"What! You mean the sorcerer? Psh~ am not scared of him." Nomi scoffed.

"Nomi your 15, someone's got to have your back, you're not strong enough." Daiku glared at Nomi across the table with a look that could blow out a candle.

" Your 19 and half the time I can kick your butt in training!"

"Yeah, only because dad has me tie one hand behind my back!"

"Nomi how about you and I go to the blacksmith to get grandfather's katana?" Yui, Nomi's Big sister asked.

"Sorry Yui," Naomi spoke up "Remember, you have to come with me to the village market tomorrow."

"That's ok Yui I can go by myself." Nomi stated just as Daisuke walked in.

"Who's going where by themselves? Daisuke asked walking over to Naomi, he's wife.

Ming was the first to speck. "Nomi wants to go to the blacksmith to pick up grandfather Nobuyuki's katana tomorrow."

Daisuke looked over at Nomi. "Nomi you know grandfather Nobuyuki's rules for young ninjas about going outside the village, especially when going to the blacksmith's." Daisuke said calmly try not to side with one or the other.

Nomi let out a sigh of frustration there was no use of arguing with his father, he would always find a way to be right.

…

Later that night Nomi couldn't sleep it was pitch black out almost the middle of night, he couldn't take it, his family thinking he was too weak to fight for himself he had to prove it somehow to them that he was strong they just have to let him prove it. Nomi suborn as ever he got out of his bed and suited up in red &amp; black as fast as if there were a deadly battle going on right then.

He slid he's door open silently using his stealth as well as he could, he was about to open the front door of his home when it opened and standing then on the outside was Nobuyuki himself.

"G-grandfather Nobuyuki!"

"Nomi? What are you doing up this late?" Nobuyuki asked.

"What are _you_ doing up grandfather?"

"Why a hole of stone for the sorcerer isn't goanna dig its self. Now Nomi what are you up to now?" he said kindly.

"Father doesn't think am strong enough to go to the blacksmith to-"

"To retrieve my katana Nomi?" grandfather Nobuyuki said finishing Nomi's words.

"Yes, h-how did you know?"Nomi said astonished by his words.

"Nomi let me tell you something, rules for a ninja are a testy thing, we help people, we try to be the best heroes we can, and time to time we have to prove ourselves to others that we are worthy &amp; capable of holding the title, _NINJAS_!" Nobuyuki said with a small smile "It's dark &amp; cold; if you're going out there you are going to need these." Nobuyuki said pulling out a red &amp; black cape, and a green amulet illuminating the dark room giving them to Nomi.

Nomi gave Nobuyuki a big hug "Thanks, grandfather!" Nomi said before rushing out of his home.

"Be safe young ninja."

…..

The green amulet was no longer needed the for the sunlight led the way now though the supposable Dangerous forest with only one teen dressed in red and black walking though calmly about it with a smile on his face for his grandfather's katana was safely tied across his back in its breath taking sleeve.

Nomi set his hands behind his head closing his eyes still walking forward, looking up at the sky. "Ahh, Father and Mother are going to so proud, and the sorcerer won't know what hit him when grandfather gets his katana back! Especially when I'm there fighting by his side grandfather and me we throw that sorcerer in that hole no problem!" He just couldn't stop smiling replaying those thoughts in his head. Walking closer to the village he opened his eyes once more to find something that wasn't there before

"S-Smoke?" Nomi now completely stops in his tracks his hands down by his sides. The smoke to Not the size of a simple bonfire, the size of it was huge it blowing north in the wind! Ash from the sky actually started to fall to the ground…. There was no Happy thought now just running and trying painfully not to think fear, but like in everyone there always was!

Nomi reaching the cliff the village he only stopping again for a second, haft of the entire village was engulfed in green flames he could see people running away in fear but failed to spot his family! It was too painful to look at! But he knew what he has to do now! Again he took off down into the village!

…

"Grandfather Nobuyuki!" Nomi yelled as loud as he could kicking the door down to the burning floor into his scorching charred home covered in flames!

It was a second before he heard a weak reply though all of the crackling and raging of the fire "Nomi?!"

Hearing his name he dashed though the house finding Nobuyuki lying on the floor of the training room! "Grandfather!" Nomi yelled rushing quickly to his side lifting him up by the shoulder putting his arm around his shoulders. "Come on we need to get you out of here!"

There was no reply form Nobuyuki, it looked as he could barely keep his eyes open. Nomi pulled his grandfather out of the house one step at a time quickly getting out Nomi laid Nobuyuki on the ground safe from the fire "Grandfather! G-Grandfather! Speak to me!" Nomi yelled taking the katana and its sleeve off Nomi sitting on his knees. "Grandfather I have your katana! You have to get up! Father and mother a-and _I_ need you to speck your incantation to trap the sorcerer! P-please! Please!" Nomi pleaded couldn't help tears coming down his face! He really thought it was all over…

"n-nomi?"

"y-yes grandfather!" Nomi looking up from his own sorrowed.

"I need you to do something for me." Nobuyuki said just looking up, looking up at all the smoke and flames ripping away other roofs of homes.

"What?!" Nomi sobbed.

"Take this…" Nobuyuki said pulling a black book out, with red streaks on the cover.

"Your b-book?! Grandfather I-I Can't"

"Nomi take the book, it has all the incantations even the _hole of stone _USE IT! Take the katana &amp; the incantation and put that bastard in that hell hole where he belongs!" Nobuyuki chokes in a dieing breath.

"b-but G-grandfather!?~"

"NOMI GO NOW!" Nobuyuki yelled at his grandson with the last of his strength!

Nomi stood up taking off running again knowing those words would be his last! Nomi ran though the burning village ripping the sharp katana from its sleeve running though the smoke of a crumbling village. The village had never looked so scary but that wasn't right, no! He, Nomi had never been so scared in his life. He could hear fighting, blasts of fire as he ran closer and closer to the battle.

With the tight grip on his grandfather's katana he jumped thought the flames to what seemed to used to be the market, Nomi turning around he wish he would have been blinded the white eyes stared at him with his demonic smile glaring right at the young ninja as Daiku dead, sliding off the sorcerer's green gleaming sword covered in blood almost sharpenimg it as Daiku fell to the ground motionless with a huge gaping hole in Daiku's chest where the sword had just been, Daiku's eyes wide open.

Nomi had never felt so ripped apart inside he was scared, he was alone, and he did all this just to prove something so stupid that he's going to die over. The ninja trembled as the sorcerer stepped leisurely over Daiku's dead body walking closer to Nomi with the same gruesome smile drawing up his sword.

Nomi's stands in the correct stance the one he had know his entire life as he tried to wear a straight face but the sorcerer knew that the fear was there! The ninjas intentions are clear, it was incomprehensible why everything was, but that was be hide him. Swiftly the fight began the sorcerer brought his sword down on the katana which Nomi quickly throw in the shape blades path holding it both sides by the palms of his hands. The ninja glared back at the white eyes them self! He brought up his leg kicking the sorcerer back out of the forceful jam! Nomi and the sorcerer ran back at one either it's katana VS sword! The clanging of the two weapons are the only things herd throughout a mile around the burning village! The screams have faded off the ones who there still there were dead now! Nomi and the sorcerer constantly throwing blades at one either's necks! The sorcerer throwing streaks of scorching stanked at the ninja dodging a few, cutting though the rest gliding with the katana Nomi quickly throwing framed swift swings that the sorcerer again! The white-eyed monster just jousting back one step dodging every sharp swing thrown at him still smiling waiting just to swing his sword once!

One hit is all it takes, the young ninja was throw across the market right into a building the wall blazing with red he was smashed to the ground hard the wind was knock out of him; or what was left of it. He tried to get up, he was hurt there was a deep gash from the top of shoulder blade to his, side.

"Your _much_ stronger than your siblings Norisu~" The sorcerer sung as he approaches the ninja again.

"You know nothing of my siblings Murder!" Nomi Yelled at the sorcerer trying his best to stand back up with his katana at hand.

"On the contrary Norisu," He laughed drawing his finger down his sword mugging off some of the blood. "You're an amazing fighter you know? We could make a deal… you could _join me."_

"I would NEVER join you!" Nomi yelled again! Standing up no matter the pain!

"Well your all alone now, &amp; when you think about it, you practically alright have. But I guess 8 out of 9 isn't bad huh?" the sorcerer said looking away from the blood covered sword at the ninja who was now standing up straight, he smiled again as if proud of some kind of accomplishment. Nomi excepting the Murder to attack him once more while he easily had the upper hand he snapped his fingers turning around walking away though the fire with a smile on his face into the black night.

….

Everything was so different now….. Nomi's brown eyes locked over the entire black rubble though out more than half of the village even his own home was gone. The sky was much clearer then last night but the air was still thin to breathe in. Some of the villagers returning roaming the black rubble trying to find anything in the remains of their homes. He watched this little boy running up to his mother holding a half brunt metal box in his little hands. The young ninja tugged on his green amulet rubbing the back of it with his thumb, he looked long before morning but all of them were lifeless. Nomi with tears threatening to spill out of the corners of his eyes feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling Norisu?" a tall man with black hair ask sincerity, the man being good friends with Nomi's father.

"I-I'm fine Hideyoshi." Nomi said holding a straight face grinning his teeth.

"I'm sorry for your family, and your Grandfather Nomi I knew how close you two were." Hideyoshi spoke again looking down at him as he just glared forward.

For the two it was quite just hearing the sounds around them Nomi eyes hide behind his red hair his voice shaking with the first few words. "H-Hideyoshi?"

"yes?" Hideyoshi said kindly looking back at Nomi

"W-What do you do when you feel hurt, b-but not on the outside hurt, o-on the inside, but you feel like you have to stand and constantly hold it?"

"Nomi, it's understandable you have so many people to protect now, and everything happened so Quick too, it's all too much and I know, I just want you to know if we didn't think you could do it we wouldn't be here at your side."

"Thank you Hideyoshi, but how I am supposed to deal with it all!"

"hmm, how about checking up in your grandfathers book it had all most everything, I'm sure you'll find something, Daisuke used to say it had anything to overcome everything."

Nomi lifted the book he held at his side, looking over the cover again &amp; again.

"And Nomi, one more thing?"

"yes"

"If you need a place to stay, my home is always open to you... Norisu one." Hideyoshi said walking off leaving Nomi again standing alone.

….

Hideyoshi's family was vary welcoming it wasn't as nearly as big as the Norisu nine it was the four of them, Hideyoshi, his wife Masami, a girl about the same age as Nomi Ryoko, the and youngest son about six Shig. Nomi deeply appreciative of Hideyoshi to let him stay, he read his grandfather's book front to cover over and over almost never leaving his room except to pass thought to the door contently making trips to the blacksmith and training far in the woods where the world can't reach him, and when he wasn't traveling or training he was writing about new weapons and battle strategies that he came up with and mastered training with, in the pages in the back of the book left blank. He was always doing something.

"Nomi?"

Nomi sitting on the floor sharpening one of his new weapons looks up to see the young son dressed in a night time komodo standing in Nomi's door way "Yes, Shig?"

"You're going to make sure the green monster doesn't come back, right?" Shig asked like he was telling someone about a nightmare, he was scared that was no secret.

Nomi's smiled frankly "I'll lock him up so he won't ever hurt anyone again, ok Shig?"

"ye-Thank you!" the kid smiled looking happier then when he walked in.

"It's my duty Shig."

"I believe it you Nomi! You're the best ninja ever!" Shig said excited as if playing a game of kick ball in the village courtyard.

"Thank you." Nomi replied without really thinking.

"pleasant dreams, Norisu one!"

…

The next Day Nomi packed his katanas and other weapons throwing them over his back suiting up cape, amulet and, all ready for any foe, any battle, any war, but right now he was ready for lunch. Making his way to the door, Shig stopped him.

"Nomi! Can I come with you?"

Nomi looked at Hideyoshi who gave a small nod before answering to Shig "I really don't see why not?" Nomi said walking out the door with the six-year-old by his side.

Walking to the new market was not the hike not like it use to be when it was so big with booths draped in all colors just getting there was a walk it's self, but when you're walking though it was the real journey. This market was nearly at Hideyoshi's door step barley even having 13 booths made from old crates looking more and more like a black-market for the ones who still lives in the village it's self which was less than half of the original population some dead or got away with no reason to stay.

Shig spoke up looking up at the thought drifting ninja. "So what are we doing? Oh, A-Are you going to fight with your new weapons!"

"no."

"Are….. ah, Are you going to train?"

"Maybe later on."

"Are we going to the blacksmith?"

"Not with you around."

"Then what are we doing Nomi?" Shig said tugging on the cape that flowed behind the ninja like water on waves.

"Lunch, were getting lunch." Nomi said looking back at Shig.

"Can it be an evil lunch?"

"Sure…"

Getting to the somewhat familiar booth with haft burn kanji draped signs obviously pulled from the ashes of the fire Nomi with Shig just overlooking the crate they see a full man sitting on the other side.

"Ahh Norisu One! What is it today, the usual?"

"Just two trays of white Nikuman, thank you." The ninja said putting on a friendly face for the man.

"In a hurry, as usual, Norisu One."The man laughed handing over two trays of white Nikuman, Nomi giving the man five yen walking away giving Shig his tray.

"Prepare to taste defeated evil dumplings!" Shig yelled out at his Nikuman as he stabbed it with his chop stick plopping the whole thing in his mouth.

Nomi looks down at him chuckling the two walking down the village's main street, Shig looks up smiling laughing himself with dumpling sticking out both sides of his cheeks, suddenly Shig tripping on his own feet stumbles and quickly catches himself, but for one of Shig's dumpling, it rolls of his tray plunging to the ground. Twice as quick a Katana fly's in front of them catching the dumpling by the tip of the katana before it even hits the ground.

Shig swallowed the Dumpling in his mouth with a big gulp "Nomi! That was incredible!" he yelled.

Nomi taking a second to see that the katana was in his hands "T-Thanks." He said putting the dumpling back on Shig's tray, sliding the katana back in its sleeve. Even though the stunt wasn't intentional, things like that didn't settle well with him after the fire when the sorcerer was saying all that crap about not having a choice. Things he knew weren't right stared happening. They were good and all but not right at all!? Nomi had gotten himself hurt before but the rate the gash on his chest healed wasn't normal there isn't even a scar.

"So do I get to see you train now?!" Shig asked taking a chomp on the other dumpling.

"There's something I need to do before we go to do that." Nomi said grabbing his chopsticks in his hand.

"What?"

"I'll show you."

…..

The two boys stood in the middle of all the black remains in front of Nomi's old home, the fire was not even taking place a week ago.

"ok Shig, what do you recognize about our surroundings?"

"Everything's burnt?"

"Everything yes….. except?" Nomi said gesturing to the left of both of them.

Shig's eyes lying on the stone statue carp that was competently untouched by flame the crapes eye holding the Tengu's stone shining in the sun light. "How isn't the carp not touched."

"The stone used for the carp's eye is enchanted; it has an ancient bird demon that was defeated long ago even before my grandfather's time. The power in the stone is very strong, so the sorcerer wants' it! So every six weeks a steal has to be put on the stone protecting it from anything the sorcerer has, the stone is also what I'm going to use to lock the sorcerer in the hole for good."

"Oh …You're going to put the seal on the stone?!"

"Yes." Nomi said pulling out his grandfather's book cracking it open flipping it to a marked page. "Ana wa futatabi sore ga saigo de, yori hogo suru tame ni kako o keisei shi, rokkushīru o shūfuku suru tame ni,-seki ni iw.-" Before Nomi could finish the incantation the ground stared shaking rapidly! Shig grapping Nomi's leg he yelled "NoMI What'S HAppeNiNG ?!" In the young one's distress Nomi Quickly looks back though the village, people are yelling trying to hold on to whatever they can not to fall, some of the booths in the market even coming down, but suddenly a gust of sand appearing over top of the cliff reveals an army of mutated rat's rampaging down in to the village leading them the sorcerer, Nomi's heart starts to race watching everyone scrambled and run! "NoMI?!" Shig yelled again! Nomi sharply scoped up Shig jolting off running crossing though the back ways of the village passing mutated rat's ready to take them on but them running passed him like he wasn't there! When safe Nomi stared to speak. "SHIG THIS IS SEROUS!" He yelled putting Shig back on the ground "Go find Hideyoshi, Masami, and your sister! Don't let the monsters see you! I-I have to go!" Nomi rushed saying to the six year old. "N-Nomi p-please don't leave Me, I-I-I'm scared?!" Shig said pulling one the ninja's cape tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm sorry Shig, be safe!" Nomi said before taking off. ….. "Where are you silly Norisu one!" The sorcerer almost laughed watching all his mutated monsters run though the village! "YOU LOOKING FOR ME?!" The ninja throwing the first ever smoke-bomb appearing high on a village roof, cape flowing red and black. "Well that's a new trick?" The sorcerer smiled again! The ninja didn't reply the gap of silences was filled by wind gusting between them. It bothered him and he knows it, he just kept smiling in his face like all this was a silly game! Why won't he just take it seriously for ones this isn't a joke! "Not talking today huh, don't tell me that you're still upset about the rest of the Norisu's?" He laughed as the young ninja clutched his fist digging in his skin. "Norisu, come on down so we can fight~" the sorcerer sung. "Come up here so I can fucking slice that grin off your face you sly bastard!" Nomi huffed. The sorcerer sniffed the air. "Ha-ha I guess that means you're not upset ….your mad…..NO furious ….. My favorite!" he narrowed his eyes with a smile throwing a wave of forceful stank snapping the village home like a toothpick! Nomi acting quicker the ever jumped up ,pulling out one of his new weapons, his kusari gama a sharp farmers wheat blade connected with a long black chain to a metal rod. Nomi holding the kusari gama's rod swinging out of the sorcerer's reach before the house hit the ground! The ninja landing poesy he pulled the kusari gama to his side swinging it around like a key on a thread. "Ohh, Norisu one even has some new toys!" The sorcerer mocked him again drawing his sharp sword to join the fun! With another gust of wind the sorcerer charges in to movement, his sword meeting with the kusari gama constantly being throwback by its strong blow! Being throwback again he smiles even more! "Stop Smiling you Fucking Bastard!" Nomi yells again pulling out a double-sided katana in the other hand! Gladding forward though the street strait at the monster! The sorcerer throws his huge blade at the ninja, the ninja ducks dogging the blade, sliding actually under it an inch away from his straight face! The sorcerer rewinding throwing another swing this time the ninja jumps on the blade lunching himself over on another roof! The sorcerer swiftly turning around fallowing the ninja with his soilless eyes he prepares to have the ninja the attack from height but the Norisu reaches for his side pulling out small spheres of different colors &amp; patterns! He throws them that the sorcerer as he jumps his way to the ground. The sorcerer pushed to the left then right by small explosions he still holding his sword steady he sees one of the small spheres coming in at him! He pulls up the medal bat hitting it, sending it flying back at the young ninja again! Trying with his speed to slice it with the still swinging kusari gama, he misses! Sending the Norisu flying off his own two feet far back into the fallen part of the village! Nomi lies on the hard ground on his stomach with the double-sided katana still in his hands but the kusari gama was all gone. The sorcerer laughed again walking towers the Norisu who was struggling to get up off the ground. "Ha ha for a second there I thought you had me good and dead." The sorcerer said picking up the Norisu up by the caller of his cape! "You are stronger then last time we fought though Norisu, why waste your strength on a hopeless village? Why Not _join me_!? Why Not_ repay me_….." "n-n-N." The motionless Norisu replayed, just barely holding on the katana. "What!" "NEVER!" "Ok…let me see what I can do about that…" The sorcerer said as he tightened his grip on the cape bringing up his sword then throwing the Norisu strait into the stone carp that Shing and Nomi were at not long ago, but there was something different about it. The statue crumbled on the Norisu as the sorcerer walked up to him again. "THERE'S NOTHING TO HOLD ON TO YOUNG NORISU!JUST REPAY ME!" "N-never!" Nomi choked out though the pain.

"Well I tried to make this hole_ shattering heart_ thing work, but I guess if there's nothing holding you back, it just doesn't work then. I'll just take the Tengu stone and go." The sorcerer said as he brought up the sword to plunge it down to end the last of the Norisu's ninja clag.

As the sorcerer brought up his sword he was about to end it all until he heard "NOOOoo S-Stop!" the shout came form a little boy no older them six.

Nomi weakly turned his head to see Shig clutching the Tengu's stone with tears rolling down his little cheeks all red he, must have come back here to grab the tengu's stone so the sorcerer wouldn't get it. "S-Shig no!"

The Sorcerer smiled again "Is this what you were holding on to Norisu!? The villagers so foolishly beveling 1out of 9?!"

Nomi didn't answer

"Well, I guess we're just going to find out huh?" The sorcerer said turning away from Nomi looking at the boy trebling.

Nomi gathered his last strength to shout "SHIG RUN!" But before he could even take off the sorcerer shot a painful ball of stank at Shig! He tripped over his feet falling to the ground motionless still holding the stone in his little hands.

Nomi shattered, all the pain was gone and all the strength scattered across the ground found its way back in an overwhelming shock! The Norisu one stood up from the stone smashed to his back with bones popping and making all types of gory noisy snapping back into place standing up. The sorcerer looked over at the ninja with a flat face as he put his sword away.

"Norsiu one."

Nomi looked up his red hair reveling two green eyes, green as his grandfather's amulet. "yes?"

"Kill." The sorcerer said with a grin stretching on his face.

Quickly on Nomi's face 4 blue streaks ripped across the sides of his forehead two on each side touching his eyes

"Ha, I would even need a katana for _that_ ha ha_!"_ The Norisu laughed taking off into the village snapping houses left and right with his now bloody suit, killing everyone in hiding. One remanding house after another on till everything was gone, the screams of every sole that was tore form its holder were dead fearing there one brave protector.

The sorcerer watching the blood covered ninja kill over and over again with swift familiar attacks of a demon with feathers, on till his black suit was red &amp; everyone hid was found. The Norisu walked back to the sorcerer in the village court yard by the hole of stone.

"It's done," the Shattered Norisu said cracking a smile.

The sorcerer looked away from the hole back at his monster "That's good, now tell me, was his idiotic hole your grandfather's plan to lock me away?"

"Yup," Nomi answered standing by the sorcerer's side.

"Norisu one more thing before we leave."

"What?"

"Show me Nobuyuki's book!" The Sorcerer demanded.

The book always at Nomi's side his took it out from its pocket and held it in front of him showing the sorcerer.

He took a quick look at it "Burn it!" the sorcerer ordered as he made a ball of stank scorching like cold flame giving it to the ninja. The Norisu took the flame and held the book over it as he pushed the two closer and closer. The book was about the catch flame when Nomi felt a familiar pull on his cape. He dropped both book a flame to the ground turning around seeing a boy no old then six, Shig.

He was standing there holding the Tengu stone scratched up bad but he was still standing tears still in his eyes "N-Norisu one! Stop w-way are you doing this!?" Shig yelled as Nomi glared down at him.

"It seems you missed one Norisu~." The sorcerer exclaimed.

"I'll finish the job." Nomi said calmly as he pulled out two Sais at the boy.

"NO N-Norisu one! This isn't YOU! YOU would never hurt the villagers!" Shig said backing away from Nomi.

"TELL THAT TO THE DEAD FOOLS WHO THOUGHT SAME!" Nomi yelled that the boy before striking at him.

Though a quick dodge Shig avoided the sharp pointed sai! "B-But you promised you'd keep us safe you said IT WAS YOUR DUTY!?" Shig yelled louder but only with more tears!

Nomi through the sai at Shig again making him trip falling to the ground! At the shattered Ninja's feet Nomi brought up the sai &amp; throw it down, stopping an inch away from the boy's heart just poking the skin Nomi stopped looking at Shig the Norisu's green eyes started welling up with tears breathing heavily hopeless to grab his breath. The time seemed frozen the Norisu held the stains as long as he could he looked down at Shig who was terrified holding the stone over his face like it was his life Nomi pulled the sai form Shig's chest taking one last look at the boy holding on for his life before turning around looking at the sorcerer's soilless eyes dropping the sai to the ground.

"Impossible …"The Sorcerer muttered. "A Shattered heart is supposed to be irreversible! OBEY ME, KILL THE BOY!" He yelled.

"I guess I wasn't the only one with new tricks, But no madder what you ever do you can't get me to abandon my home and the one's I was born to protect with my life!" The Ninja still with green eyes says back with his older brother's glare.

"You're a Baka if you even think you can take me on! All you have is one boy holding the stone, no more tricks, and rubble still called a village!" The sorcerer replied stepping away from the hole.

"That's all I need!" The Norisu yelled as he pulled out his grandfather's untouched katana!

"That doesn't madder I still have the upper hand!"

"THEN BRING IT ON COWARD!" The Norisu one yelled jumping farther in front of Shig as if protecting a crowd!

"Gladly!" the sorcerer said with no smile, just the green tinted sword in his fist as he charged at the ninja!

The ninja with no doubt in his body throwing himself forewords with a sprint again beginning battle! Nomi still feeling strong, in powered by the wrong force with the right mind, like the fool fighting him was asking to die. He just needed to stay like that… Just long enough to finish what his grandfather stared.

When the sword and the katana meet one's more the force was much stronger then when the two meet not even weeks ago! The redheaded ninja running in with back slash with the katana building speed for the sorcerer to pinch time to parrying the sword to the ground to wall the slash form his back, the daggers meet throwing hot sparks in the air! The ninja now landing himself on the other side of the Sorcerer taking off towers the monster again jumping to land an air attack, in mid air the ninja throwing the katana in it's sleeve showering the ground below with shurikens hidden in his suite! The small blades smashing to the ground hit the sorcerer from above along his arms &amp; a few on his back! The Norisu landing turning around meeting sharing glares with the soilless eyes.

"I guess I had one more trick left~" the Norisu hummed, the other side of him cracking a smile as he pulled out the katana again.

The sorcerer growled tightening the grip on his sword making it stem with stank charging again at his unfaithful creation, in charging the sorcerer thrust his sword it nearly bursting into flam! He met daggers with the redheaded ninja again face to face.

He tried; he really tried to stop smiling! The Norisu was fighting like he meant it but the one side of him just wanted to kill chaotically, the burst's of the Tengu Sprit were over whelming, but it's the Sorcerer debt to the village anyway the ninja thought but he would still use the hole of stone he wouldn't kill; never again! He just needed to control it….He Just keeps in mind he's hope.

With the thrust's of the Sorcerer's sword throw off huge balls of stank flying though the air, if Nomi didn't dodge one or completely destroy the others, he'd take it with a smile! Throw to the ground with even worst gashes &amp; cuts of red then the night of fire that made him Norisu one! The ninja draped with now a ragged cape, torn &amp; ripped at the edges stands up just holding the katana in his right hand walking right back to the spot where he was knocked off his feet "Ok ready; throw another!" he yelled at the Sorcerer as if a game! The sorcerer now angry with disgust getting his own medicine throw another ball of stank ,scorching green! Doing absolutely nothing as if the katana in his hand was gone. The Norisu was smashed across the ground, the blow kicking up dust! The sorcerer with heavy breathes, waiting to see the Norisu dead on the ground splattered with red! The dust fading as fog reveling the Norisu standing with a crooked smiled facing the Sorcerer, the wind snapping a different direction carrying the dust away as fast as it came."One more throw, or are you too tired?" The Norisu asked shrugging. The sorcerer snapped, he just stared throwing scorching stank one after another, as if a snowball fight to see who gets to have the most marshmallows in there coco!

The blasting sound of stank ripping in the air masked the attack…

Within seconds the Sorcerer was thrown off his feet, stumbling back the Tengu ninja completely tricking him into his game! With piercing pain drawing blood from a dive in the air not even consisting of the wave of stank, the ninja again stabs the Sorcerer. He throws the ninja off him seeing the killer he created. Up to his shoulders on the ninja's arms black sharp glass like feathers ripped and rage from the inside the feathers splitting out his skin, the Tengu's deadly weapons. The Sorcerer not even imagining the Shattered heart could ever become so powerful. "MY TURN" The black feathered teen mocked. Nomi jolted forward at the Sorcerer swinging with back &amp; front slashes throwing the glass blades repetitively form what used to be his arms. The Sorcerer dodging best of what he could with his sword, still pierced by a few just on the first wave, he felt drained he didn't have control over the shatter!

The Norisu again thinking &amp; acting in spilt thoughts, he couldn't feel the pain anymore it was there for a second then gone it was inhuman it's_ ALL _inhuman! He throw black blades at the Sorcerer so fast and orderly like the shattered part of him had a plan, it was a plan to _kill_ he knew that, he couldn't let himself kill the Sorcerer, Nobuyuki had a plan and Nomi was going to see it though! The four blue streaked Norisu pricked the Sorcerer in the shoulder with a blade twisted deep splattering red on his own hands! The window of opportunity was open for both Norisu's. Nomi grabbed at his side while he could as the Shattered jolted at the Sorcerer with a strong jump dust gusting behind them, as the two made their attack! The Shattered smashed the Sorcerer clear in the gut with a soiled kick knocking him far though in the air, the Sorcerer landed himself point on next to the hole of stone! The sorcerer just lifted his gaze form the ground seeing the Norisu one again just standing there cornering him at the hole. It was a cold glare standoff, by now the Shattered would have killed and ended it all but it was Nomi standing there with black feathers. The air with heavily breathes smelling like charred wood and death the Norisu waited until the Sorcerer was standing up himself to attack.

When the right footing was taken the Sorcerer spoke "I underestimated you Norisu one~" He said in not a sincere tone but not angered either.

Nomi stood quietly holding back the shattered form it's rage, twitching in his left arm as the murderer continued to talk.

"I never thought you would be the one to last this long, I always thought I'd be taken down by a different Norisu, like your Grandfather or, your older brother."

Thoughts of Nomi's family began to rush back to the ninja's mind, when a ninja died they weren't spoken of ever again, or at least never in ways of recalling their deaths! He missed them, he _missed them_ so much! And with the way he had left things before sneaking off, just to prove a bakana point, it was touchier to think of them! "STOP IT…JUST STOP TALKING!" Nomi yelled almost loosing hold of the shatter!

"Well, what would you like me to say then, that all, this time, I was expecting that I would be taken down by a rut teen!?"The sorcerer sighed.

"This is YOUR failure N-NOT MINE!" The Ninja barked back at him letting the Shattered one's words slip!

"Is it really?"The cocky smile on his face was back.

Nomi grinned his teeth, tightening his fists around the small weapon saying nothing more. He turned his back to the Monster facing away. He knew the sound, He felt the heat, and it was coming his way! Throwing his body around, he saw a huge flaming ball of Stank coming at him dead on! The Shatter Jumping up into the air, Nomi throwing the small sphere marked with red &amp; black held hidden in his hand at the stank below him! The fiery blast blowing the Ninja higher into the air, knocking anything off its feet within 5 miles!

The Sorcerer thrown back by the blast twisted and turned to catch his balance on the edge of the hole with a long way down, but that balance was long gone bring a few rocks down with him he fell.

Nomi landed hard on the ground just taking a second to take off running towards Shig still holding the Tengu's stone but he didn't look as hurt now, with Shig in his arms he ran to the edge of the hole of stone grabbing his grandfather's book, the one he almost destroyed! Still in the stance to fight he began flipping pages to find the incantation. The one he had read a thousand times before.

With the sorcerer slowly making his way out of the hole, Nomi with his beat up face looked at Shig, the young one was terrified holding one hand over the bleeding spot on his chest … "Shig?" The Norisu Said.

"W-What?" the boy shuddered scared out of his mine.

"Do you trust me?"Nomi held a sincere look even though his green eyes throw it off

Sing froze for a moment "Y-yeah?"

"Then hand me the Stone." Nomi said looking back down at the incantation.

With shaky hands Shig put the smooth stone in Nomi's palm. Nomi grinned for an instant before letting Shig down to the ground, him holding on to his leg again. The Norisu held the stone in the air with one hand as he quickly began to read. "Ana wa ishi ni naru tame ni sutōn wa, zentai ni naranakereba narimasen!" Nomi took a step back Shig still hiding behind him.

The stone floating in the air stiff where Nomi had held it, it building energy, And with a blink of an eye the stone shot down at the hole stopping with no skid, the Yellow sphere shot out a horizontal beam hitting the sides of the hole. The hole's sides were ripped out making a thick stone top meeting the stone in the middle! It all happens so quickly. Nomi could feel the Sorcerer blasting the top, but the ground continued to hold. He just stared at the stone and where the hole was marked, it was so quit now. Tears stared to well up in the ninja's eyes holding the book tight to his chest he looked back at Shig.

"Nomi, you saved me!" he yelled.

"I saved you? I all most ended you! W-where are the either villagers? What Happened? What did I do!? Nomi shuttered.

Shig bit his lip as he put his little hand on the ninja's leg "Nomi? There all Dead. You killed them." He said in such a small voice it hurt.

"W-what?" Nomi looked up his eyes becoming wide retaining a different color now, black. His feathers turning soft falling off his arms like black slick, the blue Tengu marks slipped away. Nomi wanted to say more, He needed to say more! 'The Shattered killed them all?! But that wasn't the only thing that struck him, with a wave of throbbing agony flooded over the ninja like an undertone, pulling him under all of his muscles tightened dropping the book to his side falling to the ground. It was the pain from before it always being stripped away before Nomi could feel it, it wasn't abandoning the Shattered, it was storing inside of them! It was horrible; he could even keep his eyes open the shortness of breath was even worse, it hurt the breath!

"Ahh N-Nomi!? Are you ok?!" Shig began to shriek stepping back in fear he might hurt the Ninja more?!

Nomi couldn't even reply to Shig's plead of concern, all he could huff out was, "Tasukete….Tasukete, Watashi no sofu o tasukemasu~!" In a suffering Japanese call for his grandfather's help.

The sorcerer tied a new knot in the line of fate for the young Ninja~ Nobuyuki's book started to come to life! The book throw it's self open flipping pages quickly one after the other on till reaching a empty page right in the middle that Nomi have had blank between his Grandfather's work and his. An endless blinding Green blast shot out of the book continuously at the sky wing snapping around it like a tornado Nomi's hair &amp; cape whipping around in all derisions! Shig Thrown back by the blast lies on his stomach holding on to the earth helplessly watching Nomi! Nomi's cape felt as if it were going to choke him blowing in the fast gusts wind, holding on the ground made his arms feel as if all his skin were being ripped off, but the longer he held on the stronger the winds got! The pain struck him over and over, cringing at the pain one of his hands slipped out of the ground, the entered ninja now air born with one arm buried in the dirt he flew in the wind harder &amp; harder until bringing the earth with him… Being pulling in that book Nomi screamed! It was even more painful! Painful like becoming nothing! He felt so thin, so displaced, and so wrong.

With the Norisu trapped in the pages the book slammed shut dropping the wind, and everything in it falling to the ground. Shig hit the ground landing on his stomach, with the air knocked out of him the little boy on his hands and keens looks up as dust fell from the air, just seeing the book sitting on the ground with now the red streaks in three circular ripples with Nomi's sorcerer green amulet in the middle.

"N-Nomi?"

….

In the dark the Norisu's black eyes were locked on a tiny flame dancing upon the medal of the fallen Tengu.

"You were the first shattered, that's how you know so much, huh," Randy said looking back at the Norisu.

"Yeah, I was." Nomi mumbled looking at the ninja.

"So when the old you wanted to save everyone the shattered you almost killed everyone that was your failure &amp; that's why you're the Nomicon now." Randy spoke so slow barely finding the right words before he said them to his teacher.

"That's right…"

"So the sorcerer wants to use Sketchy to escape?"

"Yes…That's why I removed the sorcerer's key from your scarf; the sorcerer will force her to have an obsession with it….she'll be after it viciously."

"Oh…. I thought I lose that… "Randy let out a nervous laugh, Nomi stayed silent. "When Howard said that Sketchy wanted to fight the robot that means the shattered her has to lose a battle with the robot, to face failure?"

"And then she'll be tied to a new line of fate…" Nomi shivered.

"Any idea what that's going to be?"

"It's not going to be anything good the sorcerer knows we'll be after her, this is his card game." Nomi shifted his feet.

"Yeah…but after all that Nomi, something doesn't add up."

"What's that Ninja?"

"The little boy, Shig? You said the Sorcerer blasted him, how did he survive through that?"

"It was the Tengu's stone... since I didn't finish casting the seal on it, it's power was open to anyone who possessed it. He was holding the stone when he got blasted so the stone just took the pain away healing it's user." Nomi Nomicon'ed to his student.

"Oh, so what happened to Shig after you were gone?"

"You remember the first ninja, right?" Nomi cracked a small smile.

"AW What?! That's so Bruce! Shig was the first ninja!"

"Yes, Shig was an inspiring student… but it was sad to see him midewiped." Nomi said standing up fallowed by Randy.

The ninja cracking his back smiling at his teacher from under his mask. "I can take the East part of Norrisville &amp; you'll take West ok?"

"Sure." Nomi replied as he was about to watch his student walk off…. "Randy, one more thing!"

"Yeah, Nomi?"

"Be safe young Ninja~" Nomi said right before he jumped up on top of the school, jumping with huge leaps towards the West in the night sky.

Randy laughed "psh~ show-off." He started taking off it to the East.

"W-what happened?" The poor amber scientist said out loud to himself slowly sitting up, his vision burly. "Where am I?" He quickly realized he was sitting on his green couch, his vision taking it's time to come back he hears another voice it the room.

"Hey that's Bruce, you're not dead."

"W-Who's there?" Viceroy jumped flicking his head toward the voice as he started to rub his eyes. He sees a chubby orange haired teen sitting at his counter island, he grabs at his pocket for his security chainsaw dog system, but only to find the remote in pieces. "Who are you? What are you doing in my house? What's going on?"

"Viceroy, I'm Howard, Flinch's friend."

"Oh, Howard? You're that teen that was at the Bring your kid to work day thing," he shoulders dropped, "W-Where's Sketchy?" When he said the girls name the rest of the day began to come back to him, his face flooding with worry! He hoped Howard would say she was upstairs or something.

"Well… She's sort of… Stanked." The teen said honestly trying not to say the truth.

"WHAT?!" Viceroy shot up.

"Yeah she ran away, but don't worry the ninjas are on it! And you know they never fail!"

"Well they may never fail, but I'm going to look also!" Viceroy said walking around the couch in his ripped, tattered lab coat, with little pain grabbing his jacket.

Howard ran at the door smashing himself against it "You can't go out there!"

"What, why not?" Viceroy had a strange look on his face.

"Look I'd love to see you get ripped to shreds by your daughter, but on the other hand, the caped ninja gave him a job to keep you here!" Howard said to the much taller man.

"You are always with the scarf ninja a lot, but why can't I help."

Howard let out a sigh. "The Ninja's have a plan, and they say they need you for it's to work." Howard paused. "Ya know if you want to help Sketchy and all~"

"Of course, I want to help my daughter, what do you think, that I'm trying to kill her or something…" Viceroy paused shaking his head. "Don't answer that." Viceroy put his jacket back on the hook.

"Ok…"

Viceroy walked off into the kitchen "So you want something to eat? I think I have some still have some wraps in the fridge?"

Howard smiled sitting on the couch "Not anymore…" he burped out-loud.

He really did this on purpose, taking the West side of Norrisville from the school it was where the graveyard was. He didn't know what the Sorcerer's next move would be, but he knew something more about shatters, they have the same mind as their user, and if he knew anything of his friend she'd come back here, but back here was even more different than she was.  
The rainy day Nomi had followed Sketchy home to the graveyard, he remembered unless graves one after another, but when Nomi ran pass the corner of the building seeing the 7foot brick wall with the sigh &amp; medal gate he knew something was wrong. The gate was locked but that wasn't the problem he got closer and closer to the entrants he when to grab it but heard a sharp snap as the huge gate fell broke off its hinges falling to the ground with a loud wreck. Nomi looked in the yard breath taken; the whole horrible place was destroyed graves smashed to pieces the plants and old tree left by loved ones, were wiped out ripped to nothing. He starts walking in with stealth knowing he might not be alone. Deeper into the graveyard the ninja walked, the more the destruction got worst, the core of where the tree was copped was pretty much burning of green fire inside out, no doubt the Cerberus's work. Nomi somehow wishes he hadn't turned around form the old burning oak tree seeing the sprite house, the entire thing was looked as if the whole thing were flipped upside down.

The rock still hot gleaming with green spit by powerful claws, it was just rubble now. Nomi looked down at the four small graves they too were destroyed also the pieces next to the rubble, The Ninja sat down by the pieces gathering them into a pile and started putting the graves back together, it was weird how the big pieces lied on top of the small ones with the smooth finishes. The ninja used the art-of-healing to seal the cracks in the stone to make them look like they were never touched; He just sat there in front of them for the longest time, looking down at small nine pieces that didn't fit….. he put them in his pocket…. Safe for another time.  
"Don't worry, I'll find her. She's strong, she'll be ok…..I promise."

~Friday~ *5:39 am*

"You're playing crazy chess Howard; I didn't take you as a man of planning ahead!" Viceroy exclaimed gazing upon the polished glass chess board and pieces. Howard had the scientist pinned with two shining clear pieces left, Howard left with at least half of his glossily black army still standing. "Ah ha, I see what you're doing!" Viceroy said with a grin on this face, as he grabbed his clear tower cross jumping over two of Howard's Knights &amp; one pon."Take that!" Viceroy smiled sitting back deep into his seat.

"Awww you got my little horsey man...but, I bet you didn't see my tall crown dude coming!" Howard said with a false act, using his king to jump over the last two clear pieces on the board.

"Well... you win...again." Victory said in defeat after thirdly scanning the board.

"You want to set it up again? I'm up for another game." Howard asked bathing in his glory.

"No, I'm good... I've had enough defeat for one day" Victory laughed pulling off his broken glasses adjusting them again with tape.

"So, Viceroy I have a question."

"Yes, Howard?"

"How did you ever get into trying to end the ninja biz?"

"Well it's like McFist industries, it's passed down through the family, my mother passed the ninja biz down to me, just like how Hannibal's dad passed the industries it him."

"Does that mean I'll get my father's company when he passes it down to me?"

"Well since Mort merged his company with our industries, and Bash definitely not favored by McFist, you're more likely to lead the industries altogether." Viceroy trailed off in thought.

"Oh..."

"Do you think Sketchy will like being an evil scientist?" The cheer in the room settled.

"With the way she is now, I don't think so... but people change, And Flinch... she's changed a lot, literally."

"Yeah, tell me about it ~b-but the ninjas got this?! Right? She'll be ok,"

"Yeah, the caped ninja won't let anything happen to Flinch."

"He's got a thing for her doesn't he?" Viceroy put on his father look.

"Yeah, he's the one with the plan. The scarf head is helping, but he doesn't really know what he's doing." As soon as Howard finished his words another voice sparked in the room.

"Hey! That's offensive, I know more than you think~"

Viceroy jumped turning around seeing the scarf ninja, he grabbed for his remote vigorously pointing it at the ninja pressing the button over and over but nothing happened.

Randy laughed "Ha, You must have broken your little toy when Sketch smashed you into at wall!"

"Yes, I broke it, but I'll fix it soon!" Viceroy huffed. "How did you even get in my house?"

"You still haven't fixed the window Smart guy." Randy mocked back that the scientist.

"So what are you doing back here? Did you find Sketchy?!" Viceroy questioned the ninja.

"No I didn't find her, it's still Friday, Howard and I have to go to school."

"AW What?! School? Do I have to?" Howard whined.

"Yes, Howard. You are quite intelligent you odd'a go!"Viceroy spoke up "Ninja I'll drive him over just let me get out of these rags first."Viceroy said going up the stairs.

"HA, you, intelligent, you don't even pay attention in class, you just pay grave puncher the whole time!" Randy laughed "I think Viceroy hit his head to hard."

"Yeah!" Howard jumped in until they both see the front door knob jiggle, with the door opening after it. "Ninja hid!" Howard called out.

But the one behind the door was Nomi, still draped in black with his Tengu mask. He sees Howard "Howard, is Randy here?"He asks.

Before Howard replies Randy pokes his out from behind the kitchen counter. "Sorry Nomi, I thought it was someone else coming."

"No problem, that is highly likely." The teacher Nomiconed

"So, any luck?" Howard asks the taller redhead.

Nomi shook his head. "I checked everywhere she mentioned, even places she's didn't."  
"What about the graveyard?" Randy added.

Nomi looked at his student "She was there, but long before I. The entire place was destroyed with ease, but only by one monster I know."

"Oh"

"Yes, Oh. We have no idea what were up against!" before anyone could say anything more Viceroy in a new white lab coat made his way back downstairs seeing his new guest.

"Oh, it's you." The scientist said meeting the last step.

"Hello, Viceroy." He looked the man in the eyes. "I only have one question to ask of you." He let those words settled before speaking again. "Are you going to help us, help Sketchy?"

The man almost spoke with hesitation "yes, I will help."

"Ok good for a second I thought I'd have to go with plan B, Viceroy this agreement has to stay unknown to McFist and many more. And after we get Sketchy back to normal things will go back to the way they were before. Ok?"

"Of course," Viceroy said, his brows making a serious look.

Nomi didn't smile or frown, he just held his straight face "We won't get along, But I intend to help you."

"That's fine; I just need to know what I'm doing?" Viceroy exclaimed.

""Certainly, What I need you to do is-" Nomi was sharply interrupted by three closely gathered knocks on the door behind the Norisu.

"Hello?" a voice coming from the other side called out."Viceroy are you there?"  
"It's McFist!" Viceroy silently screamed.

Even with having to hide Howard, the ninja's were gone in a flash in hiding. Howard stuffed in the cleaning supply closet, both ninjas hiding behind the island counter.

McFist called out again "Viceroy?"

Only, this time, Viceroy replied "Y-yes sir?" Viceroy opened up the door looking out at his boss which at the opening of the door McFist walked into the scientist's house. "What brings you here Hannibal?"

"You didn't come back to McFist industries yesterday, I just had to come and see if you were o-ok?"

The scientist's heart warmed a bit. "Why thank you, Hannibal, I just have a few bruises here and there but I'll be able to come in to work today..." Viceroy replied adjusting his glasses again.

"That's a relief! For a while, I thought I'd have to find a new evil scientist..." McFist grinned.

"Yes, it was thoughtful for you to come and check on me thank you, but shouldn't you be getting back to the Industries?" Viceroy said to McFist eagerly just trying to get the man out the door.

"I suppose, but before I leave there's something wrong wit-" before the trillionaire could finish his sentence a huge crash of pans and brooms hit the floor falling out of the cleaning closet followed by a chubby teen.

The sound alerting the ninjas, they poked her head around the corner to see what was going on still concealing their hiding spot. Howard standing in the open he panicked, catching the attention of everyone in the room. In a skip of a heartbeat he came up with the most bakana plan ever in his life, but it wasn't the first time he pretended to be a girl.

Before the trillionaire could quite catch the teen's appearance, Howard quickly .scooped up a brown feathered feather duster throwing it on his head covering his orange hair. He pulled his overshirt shut as he turned around, no going back now. "Hello, I'm Filn-er-Sketchy! Nice to see you!" Howard spoke out pitching his voice high like a girls.

Nomi facepalmed himself so hard he left the mark on his forehead, Randy still watching this hilarious set up tempted as hell to recorded it on his phone.

"Um, g-g-good morning, Sketchy? Shouldn't you be getting ready for school." Viceroy Shuddered hoping his boss would buy the ridiculous act.

In the high-pitched voice he replied, "Y-Yes, I am ready I was just heading on my way out!"

"What were you doing in the closet?" McFist just had to ask of pure curiosity.

"Um-j-Just getting some girl stuff? ...ya know that girl stuff that us girls need." Howard played off.

"What girl stuff?" McFist asked determined to get a straight answer.

Howard through his hand on his hip, throwing a sassy look at the trillionaire "Do you really want to know?!"

McFist &amp; Howard just stuck in a bickering contest, one of the ninjas got viceroys attention. Capped Ninja shrugged shaking his head, Viceroy quickly pointed to the back patio slide door, motioning for them to make their escape. And quickly they made their exit, right before McFist pulled Viceroy back into the argument.

He whispered so the sassy teen couldn't hear them."Is this the same Sketchy as before? Or ..."

Viceroy tried to improve &amp; play along, but he couldn't think of anything "Sh-she's the same Sketchy. S-she just doesn't have a Stanked heart anymore?"

"Ooooh? That's Why the Sorcerer was acting so weird. I tried recalling him but the connection was fried" McFist exclaimed.

"Ok, It's... it's probably because he's so happy, we-"

"I!" McFist barked

Viceroy let out a sigh "you got the Stanked back to him."

"Yeah, I am brilliant... Well! See you back at the Industries." McFist said walking out of the house.  
With the slam of door, the sciences looked at Howard.

"Wow, I can't believe you actually still take crap from that guy!" Howard announced putting the feather duster back in the closet.

"Well, it's always been like that you just get used to it."

"Well I know I'll never treat my evil scientist like that, McFist is such a tool!"

"That's nice to hear... Okay, let's get you to school."

"Ugh...Fine, I'm probably late anyway."

"They pulled away from the driveway, should I just follow them ninja style or just walk to school Randy style?" both ninjas were standing camouflaged on viceroy's black roof.

"You should just probably Randy style it out, don't cause any suspicion!" Nomi replied is voice dark but calm.

"Ok!" Randy jumped off the roof landing Posey on the ground taking off his mask turning back into the normal purple-haired teenager he was.

"Wait, Randy!" Nomi dove from the roof not even making the grass rustle as he met the ground. "Take this. "He said pulling out the Nomicon handing it to his student.

"Why? You know the book doesn't do anything without you." Randy asked.

"I'm not coming with you I'm going with Viceroy I'm the only one who knows exactly what he needs to do, and what he needs to do it. In case you see Cerberus Sketchy, I need to know."

"You know I can just text you?"

"I'm 800 years old not a baka! I know a phone can be tracked and hacked... Or become useless with the slightest damage. But I am physically and mentally connected to this book, all you have to do is fold the page I left blank and I'll know instantly."

Randy smiled "Ok I'll let you know if anything happens."

"Good ninja!" Nomi gave a small grin to his student before taking off towards McFist industries.

"Matana..."

...


	20. Chapter 20 (Two Black Eyes)

A white four seated car drove up the driveway of Norrisville high, coming to a complete stop before one of the doors popped open on the morning on the chilling Friday. Stepping out the chubby orange haired teen. "Thanks, Viceroy; I'll remember what you told me maybe it will help." He said waving to the umber scientist before he took off his way to McFist industries and Howard to high school.

"HEY, dude?!" Howard heard a distance familiar voice from behind him, turning his head to see his purple haired friend.

"Hey~ wait up…" Randy yelled running his way over completely out of breath, leaning on his knees catching his horribly needed air once reaching his friend.

"What did you do? Run a mile…" Howard joked.

"Y-Yes… I- had to make…. Sure the car didn't explode or something!" Randy huffed pulling on his book bag strap.

"Viceroy wouldn't do that."

"How do you know? He hasn't tried to kill you a million times before." Randy Said starting to walk towards the school besides Howard.

"Maybe you just think we're still on sides. The dude told the book he'd help."

"I'm just confused on Viceroy's picture, dude. I mean why did he even look into adoption~ when he's So evil?!"

"He was lonely?" Howard shrugged keeping his eyes forward, for any sign of a Cerberus as they approached the school.

"There is such a thing called dating!" Randy spoke offensively without acknowledging it.

"Well maybe he wasn't looking for that, I mean What if he just needs another human being to trust, one he can teach, and depend on taking his place with a smile if anything happened to him." Howard said deeply in thought entering the school though it's extravagant lobby doors.

"Are you sure that scientist didn't do something to our head over the night, because what you're saying sounds like a big pile of Wonk!"

"I'm just saying, you're way over thinking this!"

"Well wasn't it for Nomi's over thinking that started this whole thing? He knew in the back of his head this whole time what was going on trying to look for some other answer. And for the first time I know why."

Howard stopped at his locker with a puzzled look stuck to his face. "What are you talking about…."

Randy opens his mouth to answer but he was sharply was cut off by the bell. {RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG} "I'll explain it later, right now we'd better get to Mr. Teacher man's before he blows his lid on us." They run off down the hall to reach the class before the teacher can spot they were gone them.

….

"Good morning, sir." Victory hummed walking out of the elevator towards his lab.

"Vice'man! Don't forget you have to fix the Sorcerer's jar!" McFist barked playing with some trinkets on his desk in front of the huge window.

"You mean the Communication stabilizer? Why? what's wrong with it?"

"I think the Sorcerer is glitched out, he keeps saying 'She replays' …. I don't think he can hear me."

"I'll check it out as soon as I can just let me do something else, real quick." Viceroy said scooting towards his lab.

"Soon, Viceroy!"

"Ok…" He said walking into his lab closing the door behind him. Taking a look around, he flicked on the lights, Suddenly seeing the caped ninja standing at his desk. "Oh, I-I didn't see you their ninja." he jumped.

"It was meant to be that way, scientist." The ninja spoke walking over to Viceroy

"Um okay," He replied.

Nomi waited for him to say more under his mask, but I was clear he wasn't. "I was looking at the designs on the board, I believe going with the same Robot as before we'll be fine, we just Need to make it stronger!"

"The demon bird, yes that was Sketch's design."

"I could tell, she got the idea from me, it's called a Tengu." The ninja said turning around walking back over to the building components. "Is this how you craft your death machines?" Nomi asked looking over all the levers and buttons.

"Yes," Viceroy answered walking to the Ninja's side. "But only the big ones, If they're small I can just build them by hand. See, these levers control those mechanical arms that hold the body. &amp; and the buttons control where the bolts and screws are put."

"Seems simple. Now if we're going to make this stronger then the Cerberus, it's going to need more armor. Sketchy already has the aerodynamic part correct, but to make it sure we should make it the wings narrower with faster movement." Nomi Nomicon'ed.

"I did take you as Mechanical smart, ninja." Viceroy puzzled

"Well when you've been fighting these 'death bots' all your life, you tend to learn a thing or two." He looked over at the notes around the Drawing that Viceroy had written. "The metal you choose for the body won't hold a second, comparing with the damage I saw last night that Sketchy had done to….. Some city property, we're going to need some strategized materials."

"Strategized materials? But what I had there is the strongest metal on this side of the world?!" Viceroy turned towards the blackboard looking over his own work.

"You're so used to battling on the other side; this is your first time fighting a war against your own. Sometimes the most forceful way is the wrong way." Nomi said in the Nomicon zone!

"What are you saying…"

Nomi sighed pulling out his grandfather's katana showing it to the scientist still holding the end like he could strike at any moment, he would if had to. "Ok scientist, you don't need to know the story! All you need are the details, there's a solid material that has a counteraction to the sorcerer's power, and this solid material is same to the stone that holds him at bay… This same material is to what our weapons are mostly crafted of along with even stronger metals we speak of now!" Viceroy looked as if he'd faint if the blade came any closer to his face. Nomi pulled the katana away, he made his point… "That's how the last time when both ninjas were here, the katana that was thrown at that sorcery powered Communication viewer broke the connection…"

"You mean that we should build the Tengu from this _'sorcery resistance'_ material to stop Sketchy? But I don't know if I have it."

"You don't… Give me _one _hour; I can get you your materials! Nomi glared he had never been so determined.

"Ok, you got it! In that time, I'll fix the Communication stabilizer…"

Nomi nodded his head walking back over to narrow tall window, reopening it …. It being the way he had entered in, he was about to exit when Viceroy stopped him.

"Hey Ninja,"

"Hm?"

"Why do you think the Sorcerer would be saying 'She repays.'?"

….

"So what you're saying, is that shattered Flinch can only be glued back together if _she_ fights another Tengu robot, and loses? So that's why Book was freaking out last night…" Howard asked throwing on his gym shirt.

"Yeah, Nomi's at McFist industries right now helping Viceroy with the Tengu."

"Woh, they're going to need to build that thing ten times stronger than what Viceroy has ever built before!"

"I know Nomi will manage something… He really doses think she'll come back to the school." Randy mumbled slipping on his left shoe "HA beat cha to the gym!" Randy yelled in the boy's empty locker room jolting off out the door to the boy's four-period gym class.

"H-HeY that's not fair my pants are too small!" Howard whined as he rushed the rest of his attire on… His shoes on the wrong feet. "Ugh, I'll live with it! Cunningham wait up!" Howard yelled running out the door to hoping to ketchup to Randy. Being alone in the school with a Cerberus on the loose was not on this teen's bucket list. Running down the hall he quickly stopped to grab his breath at a corner, he heard voices coming talking &amp; gossiping, and Howard being Double-dip-Winnerman he stayed right where he was to listen.

"She was _What …._you **_have_** to be lying?!"

"No Debbie, I swear her arms where _all _Blood last period when I ran into her in the lobby!"

"Theresa, why though…" Debbie asked.

"I-I don't know, she was saying some crazy things."

"Like What?"

"It was real freaky, she was asking me if the soil of the innocent's was on the lunch menu, but she said it fast and it sounded Japanese!?" Theresa fretted.

"Then what?"

"She called me a bagel… but she said it with a 'K' so in sound like ba-ka?"

"Baka? That's Japanese, but I don't know what for….. Well, what did you do after that?!"

"I tried to take her to the nurse for her arms, but she asked '_What's a_ _Nurse?'_ and when I was explaining it to her, she walk away into the lobby."

"Is she skipping classes?"

"Yeah, she has this class~." The voices died off into the hall as Debbie and Theresa walked there all to the same Gym class.

Howard didn't even need to guess who they were talking about. It was Sketchy…She **was** in the school. Howard couldn't help the feeling of being scared…. like she was standing right behind him, he thought about running up with the girls but what kind of man would he feel like if he ran to some girls for comfort. He stood there waiting for the girls to exit the hall before he made a move to start walking himself, But he frozen when he felt a pull on his over shirt collar, soon hearing the words. "_I found you~" _In a slow taunting singing tone~ Howard freaked jumping forward screaming bloody Cerberus in the hall where no one could hear the ear-pricing scream… only to hear a long know laugh.

"pfffffff… BAHAHHAHHAhhaahah!"

Howard spun around to see Randy Almost dying of laughter! "C-Cunningham! WHAT THE JUICE MAN! You almost had me piss MYSELF?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE FLINCH!" Howard yelled his face all red, punching the ninja in the shoulder!

"I Know… I know dude…" Randy said holding in his laughter "It was BRUCE-larious! HA!"

"NO, No did you even hear Kang and Fowler! They were talking about Flinch, _S-She is in the school_!"

"Howard that's just girl goss, if the Cerberus was here right now the school would be in pieces, and I'd be fighting a killing machine!"

"Flinch's not a '_killing machine'_! A Cerberus wasn't even made for killing!" Howard clarified the words '_killing machine'_ were the wrong adjective.

"Ugh, let's just say the scare was payback for scaring _me_ a while back…"Randy smiled.

"But that was two months ago?!"

"Let's just get to gym, I don't need another dentition for being late again dude~"

Howard started walking towards the gym. "F-Fine! But this is NOT over I _know_ Flinch is in the lobby!"He replied.

…

"OKEY!" Coach Green yelled his echoing voice bouncing off the walls for the gym followed by the screeching sound of his whistle. "Now that we're all here we can start my new game that I came up with…. ROPE-DODGE!" the moment Coach Green roared the name Bash and his goons dropped the climbing rope from the ceiling of the Gym with a flip of a switch, grabbing dodgeballs by the bag. "The rules a simple, climb the rope and ring the bell at the top without having Bash and his Goons knock you off with a dodge ball…"

"At least we're not playing hop-scorch like last week…" Randy mumbled both Howard and him in the back of the crowd of students, just sneaking in.

"Aww wonk, I don't want to do this…" Howard gulped looking up at the rope.

"Yeah, too bad we don't have any more Golden Doctor's Notes. That would really help…."Randy scoffed.

"Yeah… one would really help now!"

"Wait, Howard, you can just fake an injury!" Randy blurted out loud, lowering his voice before anyone heard.

"What, Cunningham are you for real!?"Howard squawked, with an idea popping in his head! "Fine, I'll do it… But you have to help me look for shattered Flinch in the lobby, once were excused from gym class!"

"Eh, deal!"

"I'll probably just '_twist_' my ankle, or just '_pull_' my elbow…" Howard proposed.

Coach Green blew his whistle stopping the mumbling of the students. "So who wants to go first?" He asked the crowd of students holding up his own dodgeball, the students sort of backing away from the insane teacher; Howard stepped forward to the rope.

"HA, we'll knock you off easy!"Bash jeered looking at his smaller classmate.

"That's what I'm hoping for…"Howard added quickly under his breath, throwing his hands on the rope ready to clime at the sound of Coach Green's whistle. Once again the ear-splitting sound of the whistle filled the gym; Howard didn't even make it up an inch towards the bell before the Doge balls mauled him!

"OW! Ow ow ow ow!" Howard yelled flopping out it the ground holding his knee. "Cubby Boy Injured!" he shouted in till the dodge balls stopped coming… or they ran out.

"Ah, hold your fire Bash!" Coach Green yelled at the large boy.

"We used all the fire…."Bash replied making sure the bag was empty.

Howard continued to hold his 'injured' knee as Coach Green looked at it. "Hm, better go to the nurse to get some ice, Howard"

"I'll take him…" Randy volunteered 'helping' Howard up.

"Good, I better change the game, before the school changes my job…." Coach Green uttered starting a normal game of kickball…

….

"That was the cheese Howard, for a second **I** thought you were hurt!"

"Thanks, Cunningham, I'll mention you in my next best actor award after we find Flinch!"

"eh Fine, where did you hear she was again?"

Howard stopped his walking as if his feet were glued to the school floor tiles "I think Fowler said the lobby is where she saw her?"

"So… the lobby then?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, she should be there." Howard said with a little more confident tone, even he was still scared… and he needed to pee.

"But that doesn't make sense; we walked through there this morning we would have both seen her… more like she'd see us!"

"Fowler said she saw her last period, she must be coming in late…" Howard said continued to walk down the hall just barely seeing the lobby now.

"From _what_?"

"I don't know? When we find her you can ask her." Howard joked looking up at Randy, but his blue eyes were locked forward, Howard went to take a glance at whatever Randy was so now largely interested in. But a glance was all he got of who was in the lobby before Randy tackled him to the floor ducking under a stair railing. "Cunningham, what the juice!"

"Shhh!" Randy hushed Howard looking around the stairs again, his face much serious than before. "I guess Debbie and Theresa weren't talking wonk after all…" He said pulling his mask over his face becoming the ninja… staring at the Shattered girl pacing back and forth around one side of Tengu's stone. Like Theresa's statement her arms all blood with cuts that crimson red dripping and running to her skinless fingertips, the red rubbing agonist her already dirty blood stained clothes. Her Eyes still sorcerer green but in a calm way.

"HA, I was right-!" Howard cheered!

"Shhhhhhh!" Randy throw his hand over Howard's mouth before his volume could get them in a real hell hole!

Howard pried his hand off "The Book and You really have to stop doing that to me…" Howard finally whispered.

"S-Sorry, I'd just rather now get killed today." Randy whispered back glaring at Howard. Glancing back at the Cerberus. "Ugh, what is she doing?"

"It's like I was saying before… The Cerberus wasn't a Killing Machine, it's Greek mythology The Cerberus was who guards the gates of the underworld, preventing the dead from leaving."

"Um _newsflash _Howard, the sorcerer wants' to escape… not be prevented from leaving."

"That's what I'm saying!" Howard's voice still holding in a whispering tone. "The pacing isn't the sorcerer's doing, it's Flinch."

Randy actually took that into thought… Remembering how Nomi told him, after him himself hurt Shig he was able to fight the other side of him telling the sorcerer out battling him, able to control it in some twisted way. But there was no way that could be the situation… She wasn't fighting anything; it was just waiting there dormant for her kill to come to it. Waiting for a demand made be the master… "T-that's not right, you have no idea what you talking about Howard."

"I have a full idea of everything I say! Viceroy had a major in Greek mythology at his mad-scientific college! He told me this!"

"Fine, let's get a real opinion." Randy uttered pulling out the Nomicon from his Ninja scarf.

"What are you doing with that?!" Howard asked in a low manner staring at the book red and black.

"Nomi gave it to me; he said to use it to tell him if we met up with Cerberus!" Randy Answered flipping the pages of the book.

"You're going to bring that Book into all this again?!" Howard whispered a yelling voice.

"Yes!" Randy threatened.

"Cunningham! Don't!" Howard yelled pulling the book out of Randy's hands!

"Howard give that back!" Ninja Yelled reaching for the book just out of his reach.

"Noo, you don't understand!" Howard jeered pushing Randy off of him.

"I Completely Understand!" Ninja grabbed the book opening to the blank page.

That this point, the two were full blown yelling at one another pulling the ancient pages back and forth, the only thing that stopped them was being frozen with fear hearing the spine-chilling voice of the Shattered "Understand What?" She mocked with a smile on her face the calmness in her eyes gone…. Fear making their eyes grow wide as they both stared at her leaning over the stair rail above. ~_'kill'~_

…..

Viceroy walked in through the doors of his lab calmly shutting them behind him, he was taken aback by the unexpected sight of 8 at least 7 tons of metal sitting in a neat pile right next to the inject point in the Robot crafter for the metal. The caped ninja was just closing the window when the scientist walked in.

"H-how? How did you fit that through the window?" he asked still gawking at the massive pile of new metal.

"You should be more distressed of _where_ I got the metal… But… it's none of your concern to start with." Nomi smirked under his mask walking to the Crafter "I got your material; now let's start with the build of this death bot!"

…

The caped ninja leaned on the wall over by the pile of the _'sorcery resistance' _metal he'd inject it into the crafter when needed, but right now he had his eyes closed just leaning. Viceroy Worked with the buttons &amp; levers, normally he'd have a Robo-ape inject the material for his creations, but the ninja was faster and less of a yes'man. With Viceroy working the ninja was able to catch mistakes; even with his eyes closed he'd give his opinion… It made Viceroy think, 'Is this ninja the sidekick or the master?'

"Add a ton please." Viceroy insisted towards the Ninja. And so he added another. Just, this time, the scientist noted something strange on his floor, It was red… smeared even. "Is- that blood?" he mentioned to the ninja.

The ninja's eye's went bug glaring at the red on the floor. He got a freezing needle-like sensation up his back, the trail of smears lead to him, he grabbed his cape behind him looking at the paper like side… it was covered in crimson red dripping from the top in seconds he knew what it meant! "VICEROY, how fast do you think you can finish that Tengu!"

"Um.," Viceroy spoke caught unexpected yelled. "20-15 minuets… W-why?"

"The battle has started, the other ninja found Sketchy… I need to leave! They need my help!" Nomi darted for the window.

"What-what do I need to do?!"

"Just finish The Tengu and meet me at Norrisville Park with it!" ordered.

Viceroy nodded getting back to work, quicker than before! &amp; Nomi jumps out the window the last time heading to Norrisville high.

….

"GAAAHhhh!? Get off of him!" Howard screeched watching the Shattered Sketchy jump off the stair railing pouncing onto the scarf Ninja eminently seeing red, the skin on her arm split deep pushing out her unstable Cerberus claws stained with the same crimson red that was there before. The quick site of this made Howard want to vomit! The human flesh once on the outside lying on her arm was either replaced the Cerberus's spot inside or fell to the floor on horrible red chucks.

The Ninja thrust with two Sai's he just managed to grab pushing back the ambushing claws, But the Shattered girl's position was in her favor. With one straightforward snap, she landed a brutal piercing out of the left side of his forehead! Randy letting out a raw scream his pulse brought instant gush of his own crimson river….. The crimson splattered onto the blank page of the Nomicon!

Howard Pushed by the unbearable sound of Randy's shout he hurled himself at the savage Sketchy from behind, never thinking twice he wrapped his chubby arms around the girls elbows &amp; waist stopping her claws from touching him if he was able to hold on. He pulled her off of Randy just for a rash second. The Ninja only seeing the world in shades of red scramble to his feet, glaring at the girl who still had a smile on her face. She stood up standing on her feet as well, good 6 yards from the ninja Howard holding her arms to her sides his feet dangled from the floor. "hm ha…I knew you were a baka but I thought there would, at least, be a good fight before I got a good nic on you~…" her Daiku glare at the ninja with Sorcerer hue eyes never left the ninja's blue once, he knew what game she was sucked into but he never could know sternly her next move.

Howard hollered in agony as she sharply drove her claws into his arms a siring sound coming from his skin as if he were being cooked in a pan. His blood dipped from her claws before she released him letting him fall to the floor, she was free now.

Randy's fear was so vividly seen now for his friend "HOWARD?!"

The Shattered girl still smiled seeing this from the Ninja… She picked Howard up from the floor by his arm, Howard cringing in the tormenting pain. "Poor Howie~" She laughed, letting the Ninja's temper build.

"YOU'RE WORST THEN A TENGU!" HE barked jolting at her with a katana in hand!

"YOU'RE ABOUT AS PATHETIC AS A NORISU!" She laughed as if the sanity was ripped away from her hurling Howard at the ninja!

Ninja was able to stop quick enough to stop the katana &amp; catch his hurt friend, the weight thrown made him lose his ninja stains off balance he managed to hold the other teen taking a look at his arms they really were fried!

"… Cunningham" Howard whined in unbearable throbbing.

Randy wanted to reply to his friend, he wanted to get him out of there as so as possible, he needed to get the entire school cleaned out before anyone not involved got hurt. This fight had gotten so much worst then what Randy ever really deals with alone. The corner of his eyes the ninja sites the Cerberus Sketchy jolting towards them the fight never taking a moment to breathe the ninja went on. "Hold on Howard!" He yelled pulling him onto his back, tying his scarf around the teen to him just in case his arms were too weak. He jumped up dodging Shattered Sketchy's attack just quick enough to miss; Randy with his katana was pushed back with nearly every blow as their fight just began! He could feel the radiation heat from her claws he made a hit on her every chance he got, but this was like fighting with Nomi no matter to times you hit him he'll always come back harder, being 35 steps ahead, And have 90 more hits on you than you on him….but this teacher was out to kill~

The Cerberus grabbed the katana swung at her one too many times…. her claws making it red hot, she throw it aside facing the ninja with no weapons in his hands she attacks once more with a kick She sends the ninja smashing into a dry-wall with Howard in-between, the impact propelling dust everywhere.

"Oww?!" Howard huffed the air in him being crushed.

"S-sorry Howard…" Ninja groaned feeling sharp pains himself he was wounded red blood not only come from his forehead, but she shredded his shoulders through the suit the movement of fighting hurt but for now, pushing through the pain was the answer.

"Awww, is your little kareshi hurt ?" Sketchy mocked leisurely walking towards the two failing to get up…. At first all you could see was her flaming green eyes beaming thought the dust, until she was visible face to face with Randy's ninja mask. "It's sad really…. That you don't know the art of healing, but ya know there is this great thing called a nurse~ YEAH, I bet you never thought of that!" Sketchy snarled her smile gone, replaced with an awful glare filled with throe.

"W-Wait what, back up! ?" Randy shot to pieces on what's running though this Shattered heart Psycho's mind, before he could get out another word Sketchy snapped at the ninja's throat! Randy wasn't going to sit on the floor and_ NOT_ have a honking weapon hidden; he speared her right paw with a sai to the floor right in front of him! He made sure to smash it with all his might, the side daggers just pocking her Cerberus skin!

Randy jumped up quickly jumping out of the crazy teen's reach, It helps to know she can't feel it… Yet~. The sai was like a bloody dog chain but like with all big dogs the chains never lasted long, Randy didn't waste time! He spirited over to the Nomicon folding both bloody corners of the blank page before slamming the thing shut putting Nobuyuki's book back in his scarf. Darting at the fire alarm switch, or what it's mostly known as the Code 'M' alarm switch. Pulling it down a more ear-splitting screech then Coach Green's whistle fill the whole School telling anyone to evacuate… _NOW_! And least Randy untied Howard from the scarf.

"Ninja?! What are you doing?" Howard asked being set on the floor still holding his bleeding arms.

"Howard I want you to leave!" Randy said sternly with a soft tone!

"What No way!" Howard spat back! "You're not taking that thing on alone! You need me!"

"NO, I don't need you! Right now all I need from you is to be safe! You haven't even seen what she's capable of yet, and I don't want you too!"

"Ninja?"

"Howard! Go… it's time to play run away from dog."

Howard face went flat… he was serious? Howard couldn't believe it they had taken everything together and now he was telling him to leave?! Howard didn't even say anything back, he just took off! He'll help one way or another.

Randy looked back at his friend leaving whispering softly "Matana… Yūjin" before glaring towards the shattered Psycho who was standing on her two's, free again. ….

Nomi's mind was running wild the red on his cape must have come from the Nomicon's blank page! Something must have gone wrong he needed to get there fast! Being only a block away from Norrisville high now he had the school in sight, Nomi knew what easily he'd do when he got there, he knew the Cerberus had a noise for sniffing out smoke bombs, the smell was awful… and where there's smoke bomb there's ninja, so he needed an unexpected attack. The Cerberus being at the park was essential. The only hard part was the actions taken in the middle and ending…. It was time to outsmart the dog.

The caped ninja with his Tengu mask on top of the stretching building up in the sky cold, ready to jump to school below just when the red head got another dumbfounded feeling on his back, the ninja glared back to see the corners of his cape had disappeared fading away into nothing, Nomi's feet settled knowing his student was still alive … without warning the school letting out an ear-splitting screech none other than the fire alarm. Watching the school students flee and scramble away from the white structure, he decides to wait till they had all left, for their safety not knowing if the Cerberus was outside dog or in. Nomi viewed to entire crowd pouring out of Norrisville high, just when the river of students slowed to a small trifle a chubby orange haired teen caught his eye.

Howard running with his short legs away from the school campus far behind from the herd, trying to wipe the blood on his arms with his inner shirt hearing his name shouted from a distends "Howard!" the chubby teen froze hopping it was Randy! But the hope was instantly shot down seeing Nomi landing far from a higher building to him.

"Howard, where's ninja? Did you two find Sketchy?" Nomi asked.

"_I _found Sketchy" Howard barked "And scarf head is in the lobby getting his ass handed to him by Cerberus. She wonked up my arms and Cunningham is just holding together…" he answered.

"This wasn't going to but an easy fight, you should have waited until I was here before starting it!" Nomi scolded pulling out fast healing Tengu feather bandages in a wade handing them to Howard. "Warp you self with these… I'm heading in!" Nomi said to Howard marching past him towards to school.

"Wait, Book!" Howard objected at Nomi.

"Yes?" The caped ninja said flicking back over to Howard.

"Where's Viceroy?"

"Still at McFist industries."

"Great! I'll be fine now, thanks!" Howard flashed a smiled.

Nomi didn't say anything in return just a blank stare though his mask before jumping to Norrisville high. Howard stood glued to the ground until Nomi snuck in and was out of site, he throw the bandages to the ground heading for McFist industries…

…..

Shattered Sketchy slid across the lobby floor, her paw still bleeding a color less then red. The Cerberus and the ninja starting a fresh fight, the two locked in a violet dance they have been stuck in a 20 minute song….Cerberus taking to lead….. he had kicked her sending her sliding as a comeback for her pervious attack, she didn't waste any opportunity getting up on two's charging at him for a hit. The scarf ninja pulled his black chained red handle kusari gama out giving the weapon a good swing before throwing the wheat blade at the Cerberus knocking her claws off target sparing Randy's skin once again, She gave a low inhuman growl darting at the black threaded ninja again! The ninja pulled in the kusari gama jumping out of the way, When Sketch darts his way again he swung the weapon by the chain flinging the kusari gama, the chain wraps itself around both of the Cerberus Claws binding them the blade acting as a lock meeting with the chains! The ninja holds his ground as Sketchy pulled and strained on the chain, the impulsive pull on the chain dropped to the floor. The chain still binding the Cerberus's claws the ninja looked up confused form the sudden pause of violent attack his body already screaming with agonizing pain.

She smiled… The ninja was too late to realize or the let go. The Cerberus grabbed her own chain a chilling feeling ran through the ninja as she jerked him forward into the air smashing him to the floor on the other side of her. The Ninja through his distress released the kusari gama on his end, his back making a terrifying unbearable sound the Cerberus breaking the chain to pieces! The snapping chain sounding like a medal bat pounding a home-run baseball….

The ninja lied on the floor, fighting himself to get up like he was under a sleep spell, he was lied on his stomach pulling his self up to his knees and elbows but his limbs weren't responding right. Hearing the merciless voice of the Shatter he was shot with fear… ~'_respon'_~

"This has been fun and all but… _Master calls;_ let's wrap this up so I can get back to my role." Cerberus insisted walking away only to come back with the ninja's thrown katana, The Ninja tried to pull to his feet. But his hissing pain was too much… he was suffering though the mask like it wasn't even there.

"Oh, you don't even know how long I've waited for this ! I bet you don't even remember _8 years ago." _She said making Randy lift his gaze form the ground looking at her, with the blade of the katana at his chin, her hands back to a somewhat normal from to hold the weapon right.

"That… **_wasn't_**… me!" Randy huffed though his prickly breath.

"Sure and I'm **_Not_** about to kill you…_we all like to tell, lies don't we…_"Her voice becoming more and more dark, to the point where it was unrecognizable, it wasn't even Cerberus anymore… she lifted the katana up ready to thrust it down at any pulse of her body. The ninja cringed knowing her next move dead-on…..

But then again he was a ninja not a fortune teller…. The ninja sat for his demise… but the only thing that happened was a sharp bark and what sounded like a katana hitting the floor. Randy painfully lifted his head seeing Shattered Sketchy lying on her side on the floor, a gut punching ball rolling away from her…. The only thing that shot though his head was 'I didn't throw that?'

Out of the blue his teacher's voice enters the scene "Ninja?! Are you Alright?!" he sounded concerned. But then again Randy was concerned about himself too. He tried to reply by sitting up more, but he felt helpless he couldn't even look at his teacher.

The Shattered teen glared at the new being in the fight, he though her off her feet with some brick like ball just when she was so close to her revenge! she felt off at the sight of him… she couldn't make out a name like he himself was stripped from her mind, he was another ninja… wearing a red blue &amp; black demon bird as a mask, she remembered the cape and the red ripping circles on his suit from somewhere… she only stared only for a minute, her chest felt pain… a sharp unmovable pain that was somewhere on the other side of her. The Shattered snapped back to earth. '_At once!' _the sorcerer demined her to respond again '_kill!_' The knock down made Sketchy cut herself across the right side of her cheek by her eye with the katana, she stood to her feet the brick's pain was long gone, dropping to katana bringing the claws back out with the splitting of her skin again ready to fight!

Nomi already seeing this has his mind set of what's going on in an instant, he had watched for a bit in the shadows before tagging in, he staggered her by charging first with no weapons, protecting Randy from any more sharp hits that the Norisu couldn't fix easily, He didn't except him to still be alive….he himself was only shattered for eight days and was able the defeat the sorcerer…She was Shattered for eight years…..

Shattered Sketchy fired up her claws, them shearing a visible green heat shining glossy like fire! Nomi dodged the attacks as she swung at him again and again, he jumped back, ducked and swiftly moved out of the claw's way as the tempestuous heat flew passed him not to touch! The Cerberus ginned her teeth with frustration constantly making an attack to the caped being. The Sorcerer yelled the same demand over and over _'KILL!' _Shattered Sketchy eyes flamed green filled with counterfactual bloodthirsty anger…but it still felt off!

Nomi forced a harsh unbreakable focused with a flat chin… A Cerberus used anything you gave them if it were a weapon or emotion they'd stab you in the back with it… The Cerberus was even before his grandfather's time but when Nomi was small Nobuyuki would tell him stories of the grand ninja that saved all the people~, the grand ninja that took down the beast and made the Norisu village right there, Nobuyuki never told Nomi how the Cerberus was killed, but the only thing at was said was that it's wasn't done alone…. He missed her; she wanted to rip him apart into pieces, not even knowing who he was, or what he was trying to do for her, but He missed her, vary dodged he made the more violent her attacks became…. Her eyes green, the Sorcerer's hue. He'd do anything to see her beautiful golden brown eyes one more time but he had seen the last of them, for once Nomi had, had brown eyes too but now he holds cold black ones in their place. She didn't know who she was or what she was doing, only filled with the anger and hate-tainted memories of that 6-year-old day on the road with Mac-Antfee.… He knew the Sorcerer was commanding her…. He needed to get her away from the hole… to the park!

"s-sorry." He uttered before docking under one of her attacks of her flaming claw, grabbing her arm where flesh met Cerberus skin, spinning her around at first tossing her up like a dance they both had done at the McBall, before Sketchy landed her feet, he kicked hitting her square on her stomach sending her smashing to a far wall falling limp… only for a few seconds.

Nomi ran to Randy's side starting to help him up, putting a hand out for him. Randy gladly took it pulling himself to his heavy feet.

"Do you need aide, Ninja?" The Norisu asked his student holding on to his arm, he didn't look vary sturdy at the moment, Nomi was all most positive if he left go of him, Randy would plummet back to the floor.

"I-I'm fine, just bruised here and there." Randy said pushing Nomi's hand away, just barely staying on his own two feet standing alone. Nomi frowned, poking Randy's back. Randy shirked in a sharp pain, clasping to his keens.

"You worst then Shig…. He'd never tell me he was hurt in battle. Please don't do that." Nomi cursed pulling another wad of Tengu bandages out wrapping them tight to the scarfed ninja's wrists and lower back. "You're no good to this fight if you're dead!" Nomi sighed pulling the ninja up again; "The Cerberus can't be taken down alone."

"Alright." Ninja agreed.

"Ok, we have to get Sketchy away from the hole, and to the park!" Nomi spoke looking at the Shatter getting up from the rubble of the wall.

"Time to take doggy for a walk!" Randy jeered his one-liner pulling out a black shuriken.

Nomi took the shuriken from him. "**_Rule one,_** no toys!" Nomi spat. "She'll use them on you herself! Like your kusari gama &amp; katana!" Nomi threw himself in to a fighting stain! "This is hand to _claw_!"

"No fair~" Randy whined, following his teacher's lead!

.

Sketchy peered across the lobby seeing the caped-being had aided the other ninja, both of them ready to battle the Shattered one. She cracked her neck standing up with only a few joints popping. "Looks like called back up, doesn't shock me… He'd rather have a _car_ destroy his _own robot that he went asking for anyway!"_ she was loss in the mixture of dark voices.

"Why dose she keep calling me that!?" Randy shifted his feet asking his teacher.

"This is her game~ don't let her get to you so easily, She thinks your she doesn't remember you, nor me!"

Randy takes in the information glaring at the Shatter, as the Tengu bandages start to heal him slowly. A standoff began!

And the Norisu broke it!

Nomi advanced at the Shatter with full force, the Shatter throw herself like she was pouncing on pray, in the wild at the caped being, who was either a baka for aiding Mac, or he wasn't afraid of his own death… he wasn't afraid of_ her._

The scarf ninja wasn't too far behind his teacher as the Norisu started a soiled attack line keeping Sketchy away a good yard making him untouchable to her deadly scorching Cerberus arms. Randy who then when to attack from the front of the Shattered girl just after she knocked Nomi away from her tossing the ninja by the cape, the impact throwing the caped being back a bit… the Cerberus had an easy opening coming back! She smashed her consuming claws right in to the scarf ninja's stomach, Randy froze taking a sharp intake of air, not daring to look down at the terrifying red again. There was no doubt Cerberus wanted deader than stone, then streak his blood on the walls, finally making the score even…

Randy hearing the scorching sound of his own flesh burning staring to smell it too, Sketchy pulled away letting her 'Mac.' fall limp to his keen as he clutched his stomach, wanting to vomit on the floor, coughing and hacking.

She saw his neck wide open, in a second he'd be dead she thought over and over again, her claw just ready to strike, being thrown in the air. The thought shooting through her head more times then she could count! MAC ANTFEE WILL DIE!... LIKE SHE WANTED!... Wanted…. 'ed'

The moment her impulses stopped, the Norisu kicked her from behind, kicking her feet out from under her! She landed on the floor, looking up at the bakana caped being again. She was frozen… Everything even the Sorcerer was screaming that her to kill, &amp; make the score right! But she was just stuck in that 'ed'…. She felt wrong, and dizzy racing to her feet longing forward trying to attack the caped being… She was positive it was him causing this… wrong feel.

Nomi jumped back dodging her attack. Randy was almost too close. He doesn't know what was going on or why she stopped, but he was glad she did. Somehow it was sign to him.

The Cerberus jolted left jabbing the caped being deep across the shoulder marking through his cape red, Nomi tried not to show damage. He fought normally as if he was still tagged in fresh, but the pain was distressing the Red-head's left arm. And there was no hiding that. He had gotten Sketchy a ways from Randy who was slowing making his way up, his bandages working double time to stop him from bleeding to death. Nomi twisted his body throwing himself in a completely different direction moving up a yard before turning towards the Shattered again, he misled his foot at her for a kick, but she clawed it knocking it away, Cerberus Sketchy bringing her own foot up striking the Norisu back with by his neck, even then the force beat him back off his own feet! Landing on his left side, he slid his head off the ground instead of bouncing back like a ball. The Norisu not taking defeat's hand up, he started to cough his throat trying to reopen, he was almost choking before his breathing settled.

The Caped ninja lifted his head looked up seeing Sketchy with Randy's katana walking over to the scarf ninja slowly. The scarf ninja was full on standing but with no intimidation, he looked liked like a feather could knock him off him feet. Nomi stood up "You don't think_ I _was going to be that easy to get rid of?" the Ninja choked out in a scurfy voice, as the Cerberus's eyes darted back at the caped being's Tengu mask.

But she didn't move stuck in between them… it seemed, if one was down the other was up, it started to make her want to kill both ninjas with one katana….

The Cerberus's sorcerer hue eyes shift back at scarf ninja tightening her grip on the katana, with her skinless finger tips as if she liked the burning pain of her shredded skin of red. Nomi regents what he's done before he's even done it. This time she annoys the world stepping up to the scarf ninja, she can hear the sorcerer yelling as if he were playing an online game, of only 4 FPS! _'Do it now!'_ She jolted quickly as commended, throwing her foot around smashing it to the back of the helpless ninja, meeting his four on the ground! Sketchy spared the katana up striking it down!

Instead of the katana slamming into the glorified sound of flesh, she heard hot sparks in the air the noise made from two ninja weapons colliding! Shattered Sketchy saw the caped being below her using another katana of his own to forcing her blade away from 'Mac. Ninja'.

"_No_! I said No toys!" Nomi yelled at the shattered, dealing the cards of her game… The Norisu knocked the katana away, pulled it out of her hands! Pushing sketchy back! But he needed more time than that, Nomi stuffed the ninja tools back in to his suit, as her grabbing Sketchy by her shirt before she could really react in any way, the corrupted Norisu chucked her down to the tile floor, her head bounding like a ball….

Nomi knew he'd regent it… darting towards Randy pulling him up. "Ninja, I need you to go to the park and evacuate the Whole mile!"

"The whole thing?!" Randy asked standing on his own. "What happen to, _The Cerberus can't be taken down alone_?!" the student mimicked his teacher.

"I'm not going to kill her! Victory should be at the park with what we need to un-shatter her! The place needs to be cleared!" Nomi said flatly handing Randy more bandages.

"You got it! Nomicon!" Randy said before sneaking off to the best of his ability.

"Ninja! Try to clear out from here to there too! No one uninvolved needs to get hurt!"

"ok!" The ninja yelled out of site!

Sketchy's head popped up from her pool of blood, the right side of her forehead slit over her eye having blood drip from her face. She jotted up to chase after 'Mac. Ninja' but a glimmering key got her attention first.

Nomi was holding the Sorcerer's key … the key that could free the sorcerer with a twist of the wrist, can all the chaos with him '_GET THE KEY!_' the sorcerer demined.

"**_RULE TWO_**, bring treats!" Nomi hummed glimmering the gold key in the light in the sun, coming through the skylight, or what whatever damages the battle had done to the roof of the school lobby.

It was as if the Sorcerer had shoved her! The Shatter leaping with a loud growl onto the Ninja lunging him off his feet to the ground, Sketchy landing onto of him, Nomi face to face with the shatter he held the key just barely out of her reach above his head as her held her back his other hand.

"Give ME the KEY, _CAPED BEING_!" Sketchy yelled in a voice that still sounded nothing like her. The Shattered reaching over Nomi trying to grab the key from his grasp, she knocked his Tengu mask off, but he wasn't what she was focused on at the moment as she reached farther.

"No!" Nomi feared how close she was to grapping the key herself, even though he could have stayed like that for a bit longer. He pulled his leg up to his chess hurling sketchy off of him with a kick, over his head, pulling the key back.

Sketchy stared to slow, pushing herself up with her arms, her hands ripping back into the claws digging into the floor tile. "Caped being, give the key, Now!" She hissed.

"My name is Nomi!" He shouted. She had the right to know "Nomi Norisu! You can't say you don't Remember!"

"Norisu?... You're supposed to be dead!?" Sketchy yelled on her feet, only now taking in his face. "My Sorcerer-."

"'Your' Sorcerer tried but he couldn't kill me! What he's doing to you, he's done to me! Whatever he's asking of you Sketchy…Whatever he's promising you, don't listen!... Sketchy… You have to listen to what _I'm_ telling you!"

Sketchy crushed her claws into fists. "I'm not Sketchy…" She huffed under her breath "I'M CERBERUS! AND YOU KNOW NOTHINNG OF ME!" She shouted in a huge voice that shook the room as she charged forward at the Norisu, who dodged her attacks, still trying to snap his Sketchy back to him, like Shig had done to him a long 800-years-ago….. But was_ he _really listening to him?

"No!" Nomi hollered as Sketchy when for the key over and over again, the Norisu needed a way to get through to her, he knew there was a wall sowed deep in her that _his _Sketchy was just started to make a chip at. He knew it, if she wasn't Randy would had been long dead!

"You're Wrong Sketchy! You're in There! And I know you better than you know yourself right now!" He yelled as he jumped over away from the Cerberus's Claws who were fired up with scoring green!

"YOUR MINDLESS NORISU!" The Shattered roared as Nomi dodged her swing again, she snarled as she beat her claws her down catching the ninja's cape. The Norisu was jerked form his feet as Sketchy pulled him in and around! Smashing him into a wall! A wall that took_ one_ too many hits!

Nomi lied on the grass of the campus grounds with rubble around him; he still held the key firmly in his hand threaded with black &amp; Red. Sketchy jumped through all the rubble's smoke! Nomi sat up pulling himself up his cape was now brunt rugged at the bottom crawling up the sides; it puffs strings of smoke before stopping the tiny green flames on his back. His cape now looking like someone had burned the edges with a lighter, it was funny how Red fired did nothing to his skin or suit, but the green ate way at his pages and his old village.

"I'm not mindless… I'm a book that just learned how to use a heart…" He denied as Sketchy approached him again. "Your Sketchy Flinch, You're an unwritten story! And you hate blank paper!"

Sketchy's eyes twitched "STOP IT…JUST STOP TALKING AND DIE!" She demanded him to stop her voice shifting by and by! The Flames on her claws even looked like they were flickering.

"I won't stop till you listen to me, Cerberus! You can't deny who you were!" Nomi spat the blood from his mouth to the ground.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" The shattered snapped back her arms going numb her claws stretched away grabbing a huge piece of wall's rubble on the ground her Cerberus craws were expatiated huge holding the bolder over her head!

The Norisu fenced out of the way the bolder missing him by a hair as Sketchy chucked it at him with such speed like it was just a mere ball. She growled has she seen it pass him, darting for more things to charge at him with! "This isn't YOU! YOU would never hurt anyone, even if they DID do you wrong!" Nomi pulled back trying to get Sketchy to inch towards him, and away from the hole!

"YOU WON'T BE SAYING THAT IN A FEW MINUETS! And to fact, you won't be able to saying anything out of you horded mouth then!" She laughed leaping towards him to try to nick at him more with her ten-times more deadly demon like claws that only a PSYCHO could imagine! *you….lol* While the Shattered made her way forward, the ninja carefully made his way back farther away, now he stood in the abandon street next to the school… the same one sketchy had been hit on with Viceroy's car, even_ then_ he let her leave with him. There had be so many times where he had let her go, he didn't want her to be hurt when _he_ was force to go, but it was hard to do, even out of his strong feelings he would NEVER let go now! He knew everything he was feeling and he wouldn't question it anymore!

HE lead the shattered with the key like it was a leash, inch by inch they made their way across town in the bloodshed combat that he pulled her with. The Shattered couldn't hear her sorcerer's voice anymore in the ringing of her ears.

"Sketchy if there any way to get through to you I won't give up till if find it! Just like how_ you_ at no time gave in when Bucky attacked me! You were there! And even as the Ninja's accompaniment you helped me!"

'I-I didn't want to hear you scream-'….."I NEVER DID SUCH THINGS!" Sketchy shouted on the outside as she stretched her arm grabbing a tree planted near the sidewalk on Main Street deeper in town, she used the rooted tree like flyswatter pouching it at the fly like ninja.

"YES YOU DID!" Nomi jeered clearly ditched getting hit by the breaches of the tree! "You'd spring into a fight just to get someone just to emit about something that was burning them inside! Like everything you did it BECAUSE you wanted to help! Keeping your own pain hid!"

'hah….You made us late for school.'... "I SPRING TO KILL, BAKA" sketchy yelled again burning her end of the tree in her rage!

"Sketchy, if you _really_ wanted to KILL you would have already done it!" Nomi yelled as he pulled out three ninja spheres, two of them being ninja bombs from his scarf holding them both in one hand held in-between his fingers, the other having the key.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU FOOL, I'M THE CERBERUS!" She shouted again correcting him at what she thought was wrong! The Norisu through the two spheres in his hand the tree bursting into flame nearly incinerating as the green and red met, the two floored out like gas touching flame…. It made a ring of fire.

Nomi Used what was left of his cape to shield himself from his own Red flame, luckily he wasn't on the side of the green fire. He didn't see anyone looking over his cape, more eagerly have an eye for sketchy in the scattered red &amp; green the red fire matching the sky's sun as it started to fall. Did I lose her? He thought to himself as he began to like around as if her might be hiding.

Cerberus Sketchy watched Nomi shift around looking for her but she was concealed hidden until his back was wide open looking north. The Red-head felt the murderous onslaught momentum engulf his back as Sketchy's Green fire was crossed with it, he stumbled not the fall but it was much too late for his performance to affect anything.

He smashed to the ground only being haft way to Norrisville park, Sketchy had hit him with a ball of the Sorcerer's stank, she may not be able to hear him anymore but that didn't mean she was losing any power… in fact she seemed more insane &amp; a loose cannon without his words like a chain.

Sketchy pounced on the Norisu's back before he could make a move to get up, but the aftermath of the Stank is what hurt the most…. She had felt the pain before some place not on earth…. In a dream maybe? With her over powered claws she ripped the key away from Nomi "STILL THINK I WONT KILL NORISU?!" she shouted over his pain.

"I….I- know you won't!" he uttered "j-just like when you tried to stay in the McFist vent….you didn't!"

'I knew you needed help!'~ "NEXT TIME I'LL LET YOU DIED, BUT KNOW YOU'RE_ MY_ KILL!" She continued to shout pulling Nomi out from under her throwing his limp body at the wall of the Mcfist.O-Plex She pined his throat dragging him up the wall, holding him by his neck with her claws letting him dangle as he tried to prey her hand away. "Choose you words carefully, _they will be your last!"_ She laughed as he makes the huge afford not to choke-to-death.

Nomi quirked a smile though his tears staring to form from last of oxygen… "Re-Remember how you…..said….' T-that's a lot cooler then w..Walking'?" he asked in his struggle for breath.

"NO… what does that even had to do with-"The Shatter Never finished what she tried speak before Nomi rapidly gripped her wrist that was holding his neck taking the third sphere he had grabbed beforehand throwing it at the ground between them!... It being a smoke bomb of course….

…..

"REMEMBER NOW?!" Nomi roared finding his breath again as he fell to the ground! There being no wall there now… The red smoked cleared both of them appeared in the Norrisville Park.

"WHA! YOU SLY BAKA, where have you bought me?!" Sketchy demined the know looking at the ninja still on the ground below her!

"Welcome the Norrisville Park!" Nomi barked kicking his feet around pulling himself up knocking sketchy off her two's, turning the tables on the game…

She growled "You've done nothing but free yourself Norisu! I HAVE THE KEY the easy part is getting it back to the hell hole where _my_ sorcerer is!"

Nomi glared at her. "Once again I know more than you do~ there's more you can't help to wish for…."

Sketchy was about to denied everything once more… but a folk of black crows flow over their heads from the trees as a huge gleaming crimson Tengu robot…. Fresh off McFist's copter in the sky descended to the ground. The robot stood the same height of the old one… but this one was MDAE TO SAVE A LIFE! Sketchy's eyes widened as a splitting headache ran throw her skull, she remembered the Tengu… she remembered being really worried, and then mad! She remembered Nomi….

The Tengu took a fast fighting stance, "Nomi…" Sketchy Spoke standing up.

"Yes?" he answered hoping the battle wouldn't have to take place, maybe he had broken through!?

"If you move from that spot when I'm ripping this tin can apart bolt by bolt…. I'll make sure you have the most painful death ever thought of!" She threatened not even looking back at him, she when full Cerberus on this one…

…

With Viceroy to his left the orange haired teen glared down at the park grounds through the full proof Beak. Those were now a battle field at had little to no chance of making it out untouched.

With Cerberus Sketchy standing below Nomi behind her, he wasn't moving away from where he stood as if he were aiding her in the fight. Howard could see Sketchy's eyes hued sorcerer green as they were when she had gone Cerberus before.

"You ready, Howard?" The umber scientist asked in an unsure tone, no doubt nervous.

"If Sketchy has to face failure by getting a K.O by this robot," Howard uttered smashing the attack stands button one button among a thousand. His arms wrapped with normal bandages stained red that Viceroy had given him that he held handy in his lab. "So be it~"

Sketchy's reaction to the Tengu wasn't pretty, like before Stank danced at her feet swirling and flickering until is swallowed her whole. The tornado swelling bigger and bigger until it snapped sounding as if the wind barer broke. Stank shooting all different ways, reveling the monster that baked for 8 years! The three headed Cerberus releasing a missive bark with a long low growl, her claws still waving with skinned heat. The standoff began and ended I within the same second, The Tengu lunging forward upper-cutting one of the heads of the beast with its powerful jet black wing shaped it to a fist with the steel like feathers!

Like a little pug sneezing the one head snorted shaking its head rapidly now looking much more angry then the rest, Cerberus lower pouncing off sideways reaching the Tengu's left wind tackling the demon bird off its talons taking a mile of old trees with it, he battle exalting quickly towers Lake LaRusso, Norrisville's biggest lake.

With the exchanges of massive attacks the two foes continuously locked in constant combat. The redhead in black thread consciously didn't move from his spot, watching what seemed to be a real life Pacific Rim movie... Nomi and Randy had watched that before any of this had happened when he had just gotten his human form learning how things work ironically he was fascinated now it just seems like nightmare... A strong huge robot controlled by two brave heroes fighting a monster from the deep.  
The Tengu shot a stream of red fire as it knocked the Cerberus off of its wing axle. The Cerberus rolling to her paws. The fire making the air hot making it nearly impossible to breathe. Continuing the stand Nomi's head spun light headed in the heat his vision blaring, the heat the sky glowing red as the fire.  
The Cerberus roared the fire shot her back. The three dog heads extended their jaws picking up the huge Tengu robot throwing it into the air having a smash into the ground creating an earthquake like shock throwing trees out from the roots sending them everywhere.  
Nomi saw the black silhouette of an oak flying at him, he went to grab his katana but the sound of slicing wood filled the teacher's ears before even pull his weapon from its sleeve.

"What the juice are you going out here Nomi?!" he saw another being standing in front of them him in a suit of black a katana in their hand the voice being recognized as his pupil...

"R-Randy?" The teacher spoke hacking on hot air the heat in huge waves passing though the air after feeling like winter. He saw the oak spilt in two, one haft on his right and one on his left. The Tengu bandages must be working faster then he really thought, or was it just Randy?

"Nomi, what were you doing!? The tree was coming at you all you needed to do was move?!"

The book payed no attention to the scarf ninja's remarks "Ninja! Who's prevailing?!" Nomi yelled over the roars of the fight for his student to hear. Nomi heard a replied a few moments later. "The Cerberus."

What was left of the caped ninja swore under his breath.

….

"You aright Howard?!" Viceroy shouted for the cubby teen's response as he was pushed up into he's seat that was hooked to the floor lying horizontal looking up at the beast ripping there only protection from it.

"ugh, Yeah just a head-butt on the control panel… I-I'm fine" He answered grabbing his chair, pulling himself up sitting back in right control.

Howard and Viceroy grabbed their air craft-like steering wheel pushing forward on it, making the thundering Tengu thrust to it talons standing parallel with the Cerberus. Not a instant was wasted, Viceroy bashed on a few buttons making the Tengu blast the forceful flames at the Cerberus, but viewing the same trick before she dodged them the blasts doing nothing more than burning a park to bits. "Howard! What do we do I've never fought anything like this?!" The scientist distressed as he saw the fuel for his fire grow low stopping the red flame.

Howard huffed, "Ok, let's play run away from dog!" Howard hollered as he forced the Tengu forward shouting before he pounded three individual switches. "A. B. UP. PUNCH!" Howard grabbed on to his seat, not wanting to fall out of it again! The Tengu trucked its wings out swinging it around sharp glass like daggers flying at the Cerberus the Tengu lunched up diving the long blades in to the monster….

It fell in one side but howled as it got back up with more psychotic growls, she was hurt… it was simple to see the even the other side of the once known Sketchy, wanted to stop but like the loveliest lies of all.

'There is not cutting the strings on a puppet… because cutting the strings would lay the puppet motionless… '

….

"Ahh there's no killing her, is there?!" Randy shouted watching the Cerberus rise again. Both of them cheeked towards the fight.

"Ninja! We are not trying to kill her!" the Nomicon yelled.

"Well do you see her meeting any failure?!" Randy snapped back, "She's going to demolish all of Norrisville! Kill us! And when she get's the sorcerer's key-"

"She already has the key!" Nomi cut the ninja off disappointed with his student's tone…

"SHE HAS IT?!" Randy grinned his teeth. "What did you do? Hand it to her?!"

"Randy that's enough! In times, the way to win is the fall with the foe!" Nomi, Nomicon'ed a plan.

"NOMICON! What does that even mean?!" Randy said throwing his hands in the air heat surrounding them again, Randy watching out for more trees and rubble flying at them.

Nomi shook his head rapidity, groaning. "Hand me your phone! Hopefully you didn't break it in half!"

Randy yanked out his phone turning the screen up right. It was crackled down the middle, but with ease it turned on. "It was cracked before the fight... sketchy couldn't knock me that hard." The ninja said defending himself.

"Sure," Nomi huffed taking the phone opening call.

"Who are you calling?" Randy asked looking down at the dial pad as Nomi quickly typed in a number like he had been a teen all his 800 years.

"I'm calling Howard..." The red-head said putting the phone to his ear.

"What? I-I sent him away after he got hurt! What do we need him to do?"

"Howard's is in there!" Nomi exclaimed to Randy pointing to the Tengu stuck in hopeless combat.

"What! Howard's controlling that thing I THOUGHT IT WAS VICEROY!" Randy yelled over the concern of his best friend.

"Both of them are… it was Howard's decision, Ninja." Nomi stated as he heard the first ring.

"Ah, ok fine. But why do you need to talk to him?" Randy asked again as cold air and he met again.

"The Tengu robot was only made for a battle like this to only last a few minutes! It's going to bust always! When you blow up the Tengu's legs and it clasped on to me I was down and out." Nomi explained "I know that the armor and weight I added to the Tengu, if we have Howard and Viceroy exit the Tengu it should be able to do the same to the same to Sketchy, then and there she meets her failure!"

"Nomi, we can't just have Howard and Viceroy Leave and then we blow up the Tengu on the Cerberus! She'd attack the thing before it falls it her! It's all to slow" Randy replied motioning his hands the huge fight in front of them.

"Ok, let's play Dog and Bone…"

…

Howard fleshly thrown back by a short drew out tackle the Cerberus had pulled, in short of success the Tengu stayed up right. The orange haired teen heard the familiar customized ringtone coming from his back pocket!

Of course the ringtone meant for his best friend, Randy, he was surprised when he heard Nomi on the other side even a bit worried not hearing his friend's nagging voice.

"Howard, right here isn't the best place to take a c-call." Viceroy said to him in a teen cautious voice. Watching what once was his daughter rev up again to strike at the demon bird! Howard aiding the scientist's words, he shoved to his phone between his shoulder and ear. Taking the steer with both hands once again reassuring the same umber man from fainting. "It's the caped Ninja!" He yelled to him. "There's a new plan!"

"I hope the outcome is intentionally better than this one!" Viceroy replied as the Tengu dove out of the path of the Cerberus who seemed to be a bit distracted with a glimmering crimson scarf.

"It will be!" both of the two heard a voice that didn't sound like one another's... They both turned around simultaneously seeing the Caped Ninja. Viceroy unexpectedly seeing his face... as quickly as he could he looked away. The Ninjas were helping him, he know there was no need to cause more commotion it felt wrong either way averted his eyes covering them still listening to the voices he knew.

"Ninja?! what are you doing here where is Scarf head?" Howard shouted too much in a worried fit and to high on adrenaline to realize anything...

Nomi just gestured to the clear beak that had dozens of scratches and cracks after cracks on it... "He's buying us time."

Howard watched Randy dance around the Cerberus just before Lake LaRusso as if he were a red glowing dot for a cat. He had his run and flee face on, it wasn't long before she catches the uncatchable Red Dot...

"What do you want us to do?" Viceroy quickly added strangely looking the wrong way as he spoke to the Norisu.

Nomi saw him adverting his eyes; taking his hand adjusting viceroy's head to look towards him.

"Listen to me very carefully, I need you too quickly abandon this contraption and take cover on the park grounds, if not further! I'm staying here to make sure what happened dose."

"What are you going to do?" Howard asked quickly as they both stood up from their seats.

"No time for me to explain, quickly move and get yourselves to safety! Please!" Nomi uttered stepping past Howard in front of his position. As the orange haired teen took Viceroy by the wrist leading him out quickly and carefully, as the Norisu wished.

...

"I HATE THIS GAME!" Randy bloodshot shouted dodging another treacherous, dangerous claw forced down onto the Earth by the Cerberus!

He hoped to cheese! His teacher knew what he was doing, surrounded by literally tons of Technology in that Tengu he wished he would have taken his place in this plan... But what better bait would Nomi be then MacAfee...

Randy didn't know to either be furious or relieved watching Howard and Viceroy dashed from the contraption taking cover as planned... But he had bigger things to worry about, like not dying.

...

Nomi instantly looked over the dash of the Tengu under the beak, looking over all the levers, buttons, and switches, climbing up the walls of the inside interior... Which looked like it had been smashed in-word from the outside dozens of times... To be honest like fact the old book didn't know what a damn thing didn't that room, unless it was clearly labeled. Sweat rolled off the side of his head… or was it blood?

But he didn't waste a second with inconsiderate thinking. He knew there needed to be some kind of transitional heat source to cause the explosion big enough needed to stop the Cerberus Sketchy in her tracks.

He looked over to the side of the controls. It was blinking red light the fuel for the fire that the Tengu used for defense was low... The fuel was one thing, it was flammable but he needed the spark. It was almost too simple he grabbed six explosive Ninja spheres, and took the steer.

...

The Cerberus slammed her jaws together on the ninjas scarf dangling him high above the ground next to the other two heads on the vicious Beast the one on the right and one on the left... They growled even panting like a dog, the little ninja pulled of his scarf to stop himself from choking. Just an instant before the Cerberus started shaking him around like a brand new squeaky toy making him yell as if he was on some wild roller coaster provoking her more... Not seeing Tengu robotically lunge forward cornering her towards the water of the lake. Where the Beast towered unaware.

The next thing that filled the air was the shearing sound of glass shattering.

The Cerberus let out a murderous roar dropping the nearly unconscious ninja! To what seems like the welcoming ground of the Earth, unknown to him his teacher had set off a ticking net! Once again his teacher had smashed another Tengu's beak like night before with his katana. Letting in the cool high air with the low altitude he jumped landing on to the middle head of the Cerberus that held Randy. Just seconds after the teacher realized the student was on the ground at the Cerberus's feet, the Cerberus wiped around towards the Tengu, as if an impulse!

"Sorry Sketchy but you're a bit late..." Nomi bubbled standing on her not moving. The high wind blowing his hair and what was left his cape to the north... the head bursting into flame like what the true Tengu was, the Glorious red flower fell forward on the two...

...

It all fell so quietly with the exception of the huge splash of crashing water coming from the lake... In an instant it was over the Cerberus fell out of her form, ribbon of Stank gracefully fell inwards tarnishing into nothing before it even hit the water it leaving nothing but a simple girl, a book and a key...

Howard ran up to the Lake as the scientists follow him the fastest as he could. Howard dove for the Ninja, shaking him up! "Ninja, we need to get them out of there!" Howard's shouted desperately running into the water starting to slap it around as if he was digging an endless ditch. Randy grunted in pain getting up the fastest he could with what parts of his body were still working. He joined his accomplice in the water reaching farther into the cold water, he took a deep breath that hurt his lungs diving in looking for the two.

It had been awhile of splashing around they couldn't last much longer without oxygen... "Howard their not showing up!" Randy shouted diving in and out of the water...

"N-NO, we have to find them!"

"Howard!" Randy yelled.

"Don't even start Cunningham! Don't even wonking start! There HERE!" Howard choked continuing to just slapping the water Underneath him not looking up.

"Howard!" Randy hollered to shore.

"HOWARD LOOK!" Viceroy yelled jumping into the water beside him tears in his glasses.

Howard's eyes looked up to see small bubbles coming from under the water!

Emerging from the rapidly waving water was the black threaded redheaded Ninja! In his arms the ragged haired girl in a blue shirt smudged with blood, which was out cold... Nearly dead to the world. He Ninja trying to keep her head above the water struggled to swim.

Howard's cheered with a huge released smile on his face along with Viceroy climbing further into the water until it was up to his waist it was freezing!

The scarfed Ninja went further into the treacherous water! He'd been through worse to help his teacher.

...

The two Ninjas completely soaked by the Lake's water, the air above now seemed freezing as if it was the middle of winter... They carry the unconscious body of the former Cerberus beast. Past the sand laying her on the grass of the park...

"Is she alright?!" the scientist barked the only question burning his mind running towards the two Ninjas who kneeled beside Sketchy Howard following right on his heels!

She had gashes cuts and rips on her skin around her elbows, forehead, and everywhere else where she had been wounded in battle with the ninjas including a small hole in her right hand right in the center of her Palm... Randy looking longing at it.

Nomi leaned down putting in ear over where her heart should be on her chest...

There were moments of breathless silences before Nomi sighed, hearing a slow beat... She looked as innocent as the day he met her thistled with the war that should have never come her way. Like the night she came to him her skin was cold as ice. He had only seen one other person lay on the ground so longingly faced to the sky... "Something isn't right." He murdered looking over the motionless being.

"Is this the new line of fate?" Randy asked blurred by the reaction of Nomi.

"I-I don't know?" Nomi shifted pulling sketchy closer to him unknowingly as she had to him the day before... The book whispered to himself small words.

Viceroy longer needing to advert his eyes already filled with tears he could not see faces, nor did he care anymore... "It that it...is she- gone?" the scientist uttered holding back the inevitable...

No one answered the question all of them had the idea what the answer was...

Or did they... _'None of them know!'_

The Unconscious girl's breathing increased rapidly suddenly sitting up flying forward nearly butting the Norisu in the forehead! She started coughing and hacking up water her eyes, a hue of sorcerer green as ever.

Nomi along with Randy stood up from there keens, taken back why the sudden rise in of the girl who seemed so dead... She stood up a. With a gruesome glare blood coming from a corner of her mouth for her coughing, her back towards the water facing the four... "You fools...you can't drown a CERBERUS!" she growled her claws coming out once again with blood not accompanied by the heat that had followed as like before.

"But, what about the fate line? SHE FAILED, THE TENGU DEFEATED HER." Randy shouted denying not letting himself believe what he saw!

"We had the wrong Failure…." The Nomicon huffed out as he's eyes lit up in shock.

The raged girl jumped at them as they scattered! The Nomicon quickly grabbed Howard by his blue over shirt. Randy swiftly behind him scoping up the lab coated scientist with a quick bitch about it as he darted at opposite directions of his teacher, to the greener side was the full grown man was lighter than his Orange hired friend….

Nomi pulled Howard away quickly placing him in a high in a strong old tree; they were lucky enough that Sketchy was chasing and the mad father, the tree was safer but it didn't mean that the Cerberus couldn't bring the ancient tree down in one hit... "Book, what are you doing?! We need to help Randy?!" Howard pleaded looking back from his friend nearly looking as if he were dancing to trying to keep the squirming scientist from being ripped to pieces by Cerberus Sketchy back to Nomi's beat up face.

The old book didn't even pay attention to Howard's concerns he cut to what they really needed! "Howard! Tell ME WHAT HAPPENED!" he shouted in tone nothing like anger but still felt like it.

"W-what?" Howard stuttered Nomi's words shooting him blank.

"When I was fighting the Tengu the first time! Before all this madness happened! You were with Sketchy, you're the only one who know what happed!?" Nomi explained rapidly knowing there time was limited by the wind.

"But I already told you, she wanted to fight the Tengu!" Howard replied, watching Randy over Nomi's shoulder.

"THEN TELL ME MORE! There's gotta be something you missed!" Nomi blurted at this point looking for anything.

"Ah ok!" Howard began to look back. "Well after I finished calling Randy to come help you with the first Tengu, Sketchy asked me if you would kill yourself trying to fight the Tengu. I told her, that you were immortal and immortal can't die.-" Howard stared to stagger breath before he was cut off. "She didn't believe me. She said, she wanted to help you-" as much as he try he could stop the red-head for interrupting!

"Howard!" Nomicon yelled shaking the teen out of his expansion! "I'm not immortal! I may have been able to live 800 hundred years but I know I can still get hurt and died! Immortals are enviable!"

"Ah, well sorry for not knowing your Book riddles!" Howard spat rising his tone like he had done to Randy!

"Ugh it's not even that, it's vocabulary!" Nomi barked back!

"SO?"

"So it means, Sketchy was trying to fight the Tengu at ALL!" Nomi though the puzzle pieces together from the box. "She was trying to protect me!" the air between them dropped.

"What the juice!" Howard spoke form shock! No longer fighting the Book. Nomi pulled him up by his over shirt again putting him in a spot full of fall like colored leaves hanging him by the outer shirt out of harm's way, hidden. "Thank you, Howard." The teacher said darting for Randy's battle leaving Howard in the leaves.

…

'Ugh, even with eight years! You're still pathetic! I would have been better off, just killing you as an obstacle! JUST FREE ME! FORGET THE FIGHT!'

…

The distant was far for the message to travel, but it bombed louder than any other from the Sorcerer. As The Cerberus girl fought firmly before her form was lost she didn't know how, but it felt as if someone she couldn't see was holding her back. Even then with the Sorcerer telling her to lay off, she wouldn't back away without the knowledge she killed someone there.

The scarf ninja had no room to fight with the man he carried in both hands, learning the hard to _not _to wailed a weapon at Sketchy, he could still hear he's back popping back to place one bone at a time, every time he landed a jump without falling! So he used his feet to run.

"You timorous soil! Stop running so I can decapitate you for a trophy!" the Cerberus coaxed!

"Oh WONK NO!" Randy shrieked.

"I'll make it quick!... AH HA, AS FAST AS IT TAKES TO SKIN YOU SLOWLY FIRST!" the Cerberus said covering the inside voice that had slipped out. As she grabbed the ninja's Scarf jerking him off his feet, to face the greened hued eyes!

"Ahhh" The ninja choked trying to pull free from the scarf that was attached to his suit! The umber man so scared nothing came from his mouth!

Just as the Cerberus was about thrust her claw across Randy's face, a black shuriken marked with the symbol of the Norisu nine flew past Sketchy's face nearly cutting her, the shuriken ripped the edged of the scarf the part with the most tension on. Randy pulled and ripped the scarf the rest of the way on his own, taking off as fast as a ninja could!

Sketchy growled the other haft other the crimson scarf in her craw, she tossed it to the ground. She look away Seeing the Norisu shuriken had come from the one and only Norisu one…..She now intended to make that Number Zero!

Nomi darted for the shuriken sticking out of the ground, so Sketchy may not wield the weapon for herself. Making sure to get her attention, he run to Randy's side; whom was already far from Sketchy.

"What are we doing now?!" Randy shouted at his teacher so tempted to use his name if Viceroy was not in his arms.

"Just because we were in the wrong doesn't mean we can't jump the fence to the right!" Nomi Nomicon'ed

"What does that mean?!" Randy repeated!

"It means that he has and new plan!" Viceroy answered him in a loud freighted tone. "Please, tell me this one will work!" He stressed!

"What's the new failure!?" Randy Asked looking back at the Cerberus who was on their tail.

"When I left to fight the Tengu, before you got there, Sketchy was only willing to fight because she thought I would get killed! She was trying to protect me!"

"WHAt?! But that would mean to unshatter-, she would have to-!" Randy started. "NO, Nomi DON'T! We don't even know if that would work! Don't!" He yelled.

Nomi narrowed his brows, "Howard is in that tree, it's a good spot….. If I have any change of doing this right, you need to out of the picture… And if things turn to the worst use this!" Nomi said handing Randy the Nomicon that was stained with blood.

"NOMI!" the scarf ninja yelled taking the book, "You're a baka!"

"I might be, but you know I would do anything for her, Now get the hell out of here!" The teacher told his student before Randy changed courses and the Norisu one turned around, stopping the Cerberus girl in her tracks.

Sketchy gave the Norisu a glared with a snarl, "Even now, when Mac. Finds himself in a poor position you always come before I can finally end his life! What is with you Norisu?!" she jabbed at him. But Nomi stands off Sketchy about the same distends away as the sorcerer was 800 hundred years ago.

"You, is what is with me!" Nomi spat, taking his katana out of his grandfather's sleeve. He held it down in one hand the other being wide open. The Cerberus took her from of stains of fighting, claws still not in flamed. Nomi charged at her, Sketchy swinging her claws Nomi blocked it by smashing it away for him with his katana, like their fight in the ditch, just this one a bit more blood filled. It was a constant spar if you blinked, you'd might not leave with your life.

Nomi punched Sketchy forcefully knocking her away. Sketchy throwing herself back in she kicked Nomi making him land backwards right on his cape, Sketchy standing high above him. "Still think I'm like that pathetic orphan!" the Cerberus cursed.

"You were more than just an orphan! So much it's worth this!" Nomi raged turning his katana around grabbing it by the blade pointing the handle at Sketchy! She growled taking the handle in her claw, then wished she would have pulled it away; like Randy's!

Nomi reached up, still laying down with his teeth grinned placing his hands over Sketchy's claws driving the katana though his chest with one arduous pull! He choked keeping such a dark smile, the blade rushing to the ground though him like he was staked. With her pupils small like she was caught on the head-lights they shook with fear, the fear of lost. With the silent agonized failure of the sorcerer ringing in her ear. Tears welled on in her eyes still hued with green. She did nothing wrong so why was it so painful?

The wall brakes. "NOMI?!" Flinch screams, regaining her own body still fighting for it she nearly collapsed.

The scarf ninja, along with Viceroy and Howard behind him jumped out of the tree, running the two in peril. "Flinch!" Howard yelled all three having watched the inter thing.

"Guy's _HELP_." She shouted to them, kneeing at Nomi's side. Sobbing at the most trying not to make herself useless. "Come on Nomi stay with me!" she cried pulling the red katana out of him… the red matching the rest of them. Randy rushed over some bandages giving them to Sketchy; with her claws she was able to lift Nomi up enough so he leaned on her as she wrapped his impaled area on his chest. Nomi had his eyes closed as she laid him back down. She was scared that Nomi might have killed himself! She placed her head over Nomi's heart waiting for a beat….

It was there, and so was the Norisu! Nomi put his hand on Sketchy's Head petting her ragged hair, before she had a chance to lift away. He hugged her leaning up on his own, even with his pain, She was here... and so was he. "Sketchy there are no words, for how glad I am that you're back!" He nearly said in so much relief tears in his own eyes formed.

Sketchy pulled away, looking at Nomi's face. "Man, I really jacked you up…. I'm sorry." She apologized wiping off Some blood under his mouth with her Claws, that would have before tore off his skin. Nomi let out a soft chuckle, even with the pain.

"I can say the same to you." he said.

"Funny, I can't feel it?" she smiled.

Howard Randy and Viceroy stood on the side, calmed that the death-defying crisis _seemed_ to be passed. The boys waiting for a moment to pass….. But then again what was there to worry about? It was over…. Right?

Sketchy reached for her back pocket, "This is not something a Cerberus should have…" She sighed holding the Sorcerer's key in her claw between them. "Here." She offered holding out the key to Nomi. He smiled longing at her then even with her blood, green eyes, and merciless claws….. she looked admirable, placing his head gently on hers. Taking the key.

…

'The worst feeling isn't _pain, loneness_, Nor my _Stank_… he-he-ha it's getting _forgotten_ by someone you'll never forget.'

'Pay, Norisu~!'

…

The ragged haired girl choked she took a sharp intake of air. Pulling away from Nomi again, Pain cursing though her body like wild fire, a million needles, and a hundred deaths. "N-Nomi!" she shut her eyes tight "ahh, Tasukete!" she cried for help.

Randy shot up! "It's the fate line!" shaking the others up to date.

Nomi taken back he remembered that all was not well; Sketchy was about to tied to a thread of the sorcerer's choice with all the past endured pain. Nomi took Sketchy by the hand having her quickly lay down, her Cerberus claws melted off leaving her arms skinless. Howard and Viceroy darted their way behind Nomi's aid, Randy frozen where he stood.

"Tsukamatte iru!" Nomi shouted telling her to hold on. He quickly took his free hand swiping it across the girl's for head whom was stuck in inhuman pain, cringing, at this point forgetting the world, her blood on his fingers! "Randy!" he called.

"What?" Randy answer, knowing most of this pain was his fault.

"Give me the book!" Nomi ordered quickly.

Randy pulled the Nomi's grandfather's book hastily giving it to the last Norisu. "What are you doing?" Randy asked as Nomi flipped thought the pages.

Nomi didn't reply to the question, soon it'd clear; he had read this page nearly a thousand time! He remembers when his grandfather had finely crafted it to perfection, like the rest of his incantations…. He even used it on him once, but Nomi never had used it himself on anyone.

The Page had their old blood stains on it and the page was horribly mugged, but readable….. He Put Sketchy's blood on the page in a small line quickly swiped across, then took he's own blood on to he's hand putting it onto the page over the Sketchy's. Reading the Japanese kanji. "Wa jōki no anata o okimasu." And the air froze. Not a breath was taken, nor anything seen.

The Nomicon glow as bright as a million stars. Like an earthquake, as fast as it stared it was over... Nomi clasped laying on his side on the ground over the Nomicon holding her suffering, laying next to Sketchy... who was now lying in the grass, breathing like she asleep, looking untouched. The scarf ninja along with Viceroy and Howard were shortly blinded by the light that had blazed from the book it didn't make since, till he looked over the scene a second time. Sketchy's Skin was repaired with little to no remains of their battle on her flesh, besides a redder spot on her right hand where the hole had been…. One scar, but at what sacrifice? Randy darted for Nomi seeing now what he had done to himself.

"Nomi Why?!" he Yelled holding up His Teacher slightly helping him hold himself away from the welcoming ground. Nomi just looked at Randy, he now bared his own pain, both Sketchy's that he had taken it from her… all of it.

"Ahh, I-I'll be fine." he huffed out as his pain robbed him of his breath.

"Ninjas!" Howard shouted pulling their attention to him. "Look." He yelled gestured to the ragged haired girl on the ground as she stared to move from her sleep.

With bland eyes looking at the bright sky turning red, her pupils were no longer sorcerer green, nor honey brown, but a Pure. Hunting. Black. She quietly sat up looking around.

"Sketchy!" Viceroy yelled with relief! Over everything. Howard hugged her from the back! The caped ninja bite down on his lip as Randy gazed at her. Sketchy looked to her Side seeing the cubby teen giving her embrace with a hug, along the teared up umber man, and two ninja looking figures covered with bandages…. The one without the mask with red hair looked as if he might died… she gave a puzzled look mixed with little concern.

"Who's Sketchy?"

Nomi filled with more shock then pain taking over he stuck his head up at this. "The new fate line," Randy took the words from Nomi's mouth.

"n-no, no… IT can't, S-Sketchy?" Nomi said under his torment of agony.

"Sketchy it's ME!" Howard said releasing her stepping to where he was in her full sight… "Sketchy?"

"…who?..." she asked again.

Nomi held his gut like it was going to fall out. "Sketchy…. Sketchy Kimi Flinch!" Nomi said with his might…. Making the words clear as he chocked them up. Hoping this was all small that he could change it! But he was powerless to watch... He had never felt so weak he could take everything for her, but the thread was irremovable.

Sketchy didn't say anything more just stared with her black eyes at the ninja figure benched over who was only there in his body for a few last moments before he was lost in pages. He knew he was leaving, it was the sorcerer's game, it token an entire village… a park… tengu's… one life memory

And the Nomi….twice.

He took Sketchy's hand with the small scar carefully in his shaking hold… "Gomen…. aishite imasu…" he confessed dearly tear up.

~you can hear the sorcerer laughing, he can taste the sadness of every tear rolling their faces.~

The thread was blank….

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=4 YEARS LATER=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The Nomicon was held in a small delicate hand hold by the orange haired teen who was nearly an adult… more or less he was taller with a bit of fuzz of hair on his chin. He was walking hastily away from the graduation rehearsal, hoping not to get caught; he had took it before Randy was able make it home to mine wipe himself… his arms still had the scars of the Cerberus from freshman year... Randy had constantly tried to use the art of healing to get rid of the marks that were constantly reminding him of the battle.

As much as he knew Randy was still at Norrisville High talking with Theresa, he considered himself a master; sneaking the magical book out of the Ninjas bag! As much as Randy would to deny it, in his efforts to follow ninja code he knew this was the right thing to do in some way or form.

But like the best friend he was to Howard, he was right behind him. Since then he was always a step ahead of him. The ninja landed on the ground scarf and all alarming Howard that he wasn't getting away with anything….

Howard peeked over his shoulder seeing the Ninja, who's Scarf was added to normal length, with new red shoulder pads where the Cerberus had to torn his suit to shit. Even though not a word was said he know exactly what he was here about… after his quick glare he took off running down the street… maybe not his best idea.

"HOWARD!" the Ninja shouted taking off after him.

He wasn't fast as the ninja but that didn't mean he couldn't use his masker plan! As he was about to leave the area of tall city buildings on main street heading to the living houses of Norrisvill's family's. He dived into an small alley waiting for the ninja to ninja sprint by! When Howard hear the stomping of the Ninja's padded feet come running he stuck out him leg. And the proctor of Norrisville smashed into the pavement. Howard couldn't help to laugh as he ran down the alley reaching the other side he ran to the house's, the one he was heading for was a bit farer then the others leaving the ninja in the dust clueless of where he was now.

Randy ripped his face of the pavement looking rabidly for his cubby friend even though right now he wanted to smack him upside the head! Howard was one to never play far… I guess it answered why he was ninja and not him, he thought as he stood up and new plan forming in his head. He knew where he was going; in the most part he thought it was foolish. He'd be sure of it if the Nomicon would even tell him it….

…

Howard was breathless leaning on his keens getting to Viceroy's house, he ran up the side meeting in the place between the houses in the glass, below a pacific bay window. Caching his breath he was scared shitless!

"Nice work Howard, it was only 20 minutes I had to wait." Randy said leaning against a tall tree casting a large shad over him.

"N-ninja How….I-I thought You-You were behind me…" Howard said breathing hastily.

"I'm not the baka here, I knew where you were going…. Dude now hand over the Nomicon! I have to do it…."

"N-NO Man, what's the point! Your already defeated the Sorcerer with all the stuff with Julian in the Land of shadows! He's gone! In the book First ninja said it himself you were the best ninja Norrisville has ever had!"

"It's not for me to decide Howard!" Randy sighed taking off side mask, Randy still with his Purple hair, just some new blond tips with his own facile hair. His jacket now being a letterman. "Norrisville still needs a protector; you saw that blue shinobi at school building ice walls. Who's not to say there's not more threats. If I don't mind wipe myself, the Nomicon will kick my ass!"

"Why don't you ask the book?" Howard suggested his voice lowing.

"You know Nomi won't talk with me… he's still in pain."

"He'd be in less pain if he saw Sketchy you know."

"No, I don't know, Howard the Nomicon has to be passed on directly!"

"But he needs this, Sketchy isn't a Cerberus anymore she's different."

"Still she's Different then form when she was with us too, look Howard I know you two still hang out and you may think it's already, but I don't thing Sketchy want anything to do with any Ninja business unless it's unmasking one for her father." Randy sighed. "I'm trusting to be my passer, and once I can't remember anything about being the ninja..."

"You told me that a million times, the way it's done and everything…."

"So can I trust you?" Randy held his hand out for the Nomicon.

"yes." Howard grumped handing the book over.

"Ok, thank you. Passer." Randy thanked taking the Nomicon in his hands.

"Yeah just shloomp already…"

Randy sighed before the book open with ease Glowing red with a chime of shlooping welcoming him, no doubt seeing an old friend it his goodbye… Howard standing on the outside in the summer sun, over his friend. Being ninja was Randy's whole high school experience would being ninja make him forget the little times he's had with Howard then? That this point he didn't like the thought of mine erasing to start with…

"huh, Sometimes what you think is just wonk, Sorry Randy.

"Hey Dad, are the shippers here yet with the crate?" A girl's voice came from up stairs, yelling to her father in the kitchen who was flatly working on robot designs.

Viceroy looked at the two clocks on the wall over the over the window that let in a bright sun light warm and calm… it was 3:56 pm, the other clock read the time of Japan Tokyo, a 13 hour difference… 4:56am. "I don't know where there are, honey, they said they'd be here at 3:30…"

"Well I hope there here soon! I Leave tomorrow, and I want my scooter over there when I get there." She yelled in reply as her made her way down the stairs.

"I know… I'm going to miss you so much when you're in Japan Sketchy! You're going to be surrounded by the world's smartest technology along with the smartest mad scientist in the all of universities line…. Even the one here…"

"I know, I'm so nervous, I know the japanese language so well and the tec. but-" Sketchy theorized coming off the steps, her hair even on all sides shorter in the back draping in the front. Looking like she was already mad scientist with her small white hoodie with the universities' logo in it … standing beautiful still with one small 'birth mark' on her right hand.

"Sketchy" Viceroy sighed, "They wouldn't give you such a huge scholarship at you age if they didn't if you weren't smart enough~ if anything you probably smarter than some of the robots over there, it's your talent!"

"Aww thanks, daddy, I'm just freaking out because it's going to be so different then your home-schooling…. Man I going to miss you, I wish come bring you with me tomorrow…" Sketchy smiled hugging him looking over his shoulder seeing his work in his hands.

"I wish too, but old McFist is strict with the work days off…were still after the same little ninja. I'll come see you in Japan when you get your break. And though calls." Viceroy showed her his tablet with the design.

"Well the ninja must be getting tried too, you'll get him! And anyway I'll still send you my plans too; there always time to take you the family work!" She hummed finishing the equation for the mass he was working on.

"Thanks, you're an angle with endless ideas." Viceroy sighed "Well are you all packed? Tooth brush? Clothes? Tablet? Pepper-spray?"

"yup, yup, and yup. everything but the walls dad…" Sketchy joked "All I have to do is call and tell my caretaker home when to pick me up for the airport…"

"Then get to it sweetie, don't want to have them leave you waiting…"

"ok," Sketchy said taking out her phone that looked nothing like .phone everyone else had…. She made this one.

…

She sat in her bay window which was bathed with sunlight dialing the number, it was early morning for them but she hopped they were up. She understood her caretaker had other teens and kids with her from other exchanges or that she was just caring for she though as the phone rang.

As they picked up she began "Kon'nichiwa, suketchi watashi wa tsūkōru shite imasu-" Sketchy started the other person spoke up.

"You can speak American you know? I'm ready sure what you saying…" the voice on the other side chuckling sounding not like an adult caretaker… if his was one anyway.

"Sorry," she started. "Is Dakota there?" she asked needing to look off a paper for the name.

"No, Dakota's sleeping… you called kinda early, this is Jasper, Dakota is also my caretaker…"

"Oh, Hello Jasper. I was calling to tell what time I was landing over in the airport tomorrow."

"hm, Ok I can just tell Her when she wakes up, what time?"

"Around, 6:00pm, but I also have my scooter being sent before me so don't freak when a crate shows up at your place…" Sketchy laughed.

"Ok, I'll tell Dakota," Jasper said in a cheery tone still smile from the moment before.

Sketchy thought of more things to ask him, when she still had him on the line but she jumped hearing something hit the glass behind her turning around looking out the window seeing Howard in the tree knocking on the window. "Jasper, I'm going to have to call you back…"

"ok." he said before he hung-up. Sketchy put the phone in her hoodie…

"Howard, why can't you use a Door like normal people?" Sketchy laughed opening the window for him.

"Ah, I came to say good bye!" He replied claiming in the window. "You're leaving tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, I was just on the phone about it." Sketchy answered "What's with the book?" she asked looking at the book Howard tried to hide.

Howard looked the eye caching Nomicon. "It's a liberty book I have to give to someone secretly without them knowing it was me…"

"Why?" Sketchy gave a dazed looked not really seeing the point…

"It's something my school dose… the book chooses someone with some laser tec. showing you the way, you know? It's my turn to pass it, I don't thing I can do it… "

"Your School has weird traditions…" Sketchy sighed,

"Yeah it dose… Randy gave me the book, so I give it to you to pass." Howard smiled handing the Nomicon to her.

She took the book in her hands "What? But I don't go to Norrisville high!?"

"I know, But I thought you should try something Norrisvillean before you leave for Japan tomorrow… Have a little fun?" Howard nearly puppy eyed Sketchy looking at her.

"Sure, I guess I can try it… for fun." Sketchy shrugged looking at the cover of the book. It must be some kind of contribute to the ninja of norisville… The colors were the same and he swore she's seen the symbol somewhere. She thought.

"Just remember it doesn't count as a solid pass if you don't do this, right before you pass it officially." Howard smiled whispering what she needed to do in to her ear.

"Norrisvill high is one weird school."

"It's just tradition," Howard lied with a cat smile.

…

"Dad I'll be right back, I just need to step out for a bit…. Ya know just take a look around before I leave." Sketchy exclaimed to Viceroy as she open the door the garage spotting her green which she obviously modified to move faster than a car… so she had a motorcycle like helmet.

"Just be quick, the shippers will be here any minuet with your crate."

She Placed the Nomicon in her bag tying it to the back of the scooter. Closing it she jumped on the wide wheeled bike opening the garage door riding out.

She took the scooter on to the road with speed like she did when she when to McFist Industries to her father to help him with work, like as if she were paid. She drove to a big place of the city before bringing the scooter to the sidewalk, parking it along a wall. "Ok let's see what sucker gets you next." She mumbled under her breath taking the book out from her bag taking a second look at it in the shadow casted over her by the building towering above.

The Nomicon glow with a light red like as if it knew who she was, strangely the book was warm and gave her a nice feeling. Like she knew it. She remembered what Howard had said before he jumped out the window on to her tree. It was suppose to have some kind of laser tec showing her the way…. She looked around the books front and back cover looking for some kind of guide light or a small bulb… She found nothing, looking down at the Nomicon leaning against the cool wall on her bike she became a bit frustrated…

She stood up "Come on you simple piece of tec, work!" She shook it starting to thing Howard had sent her on a goose chase; this book was most likely some old pages he tore form his text books to trick her. Unlike all she opened the book with ease looking at the ancient pages filled with Japanese…. And a few pages filled with dry blood. And one page with red marker… that read; 'With great gain… comes great loss.'

"Ok, what the juice is this?" She scoffed closing the Nomicon. "Just Show me the way." She said shaking it again. The Nomicom glow red once more getting her attention the Noen green ninja mask on the front rippled with red circles.

Green light show from it, like a flash light! The blazing light in her eyes pointed it away from her black pupils, "Ugh." She rubbed her eyes before she glared at it again. In the shade the light show brightly like it was pitch black… She tilted it around to look at it with wandering eyes. No matter which way she amide it the light shined one way… she smiled now getting her guide.

Chaining her scooter to a alley fence, she held the Nomicon to her close fallowing the green light as if she were walk thought night with someone who had taken a lantern in front of her. Leading her thought the Norrisvill Graveyard…. The place had tombstones that were wreaked…. And trees that look they had been burnt! Unknown it was her actins…. She was lead behind a destroyed stone soil house that gave her chills… the Nomicon shining at the wall.

After sketchy had heaved herself way over the wall, she stood on the top of the high standing stone wall looking at a huge band of houses The book shining to them with two small red glows like it was speaking to her.

The Green light shinning a steering way pointing her around corners not wasting time…even though he could stay like that a bit longer….

…..

Sketchy was finely guided to a two story yellow home… the Nomicon was now guiding her to a window…. Sketchy sighed claiming in to the home hoping there was no one home… Howard had told her that it needed to be done secretly of course, to make thinks harder she thought.

The Nomicon's light dimed till it was gone… Sketchy looked around the room seeing the name Melissa, a few times, it was written on a few boxes it looked like the girl had just moved in…

"Hmm, why here?" Sketchy asked herself looking at the book in her hands. The book glow a pink like red…. She sighed recalling more of Howard's words, the tradition he spoke of.

She looked at the book longingly thinking there just need to be more to this! But her theorizes were cut short by a girl replying to her mother

"Yes, mom I'll do it later I just gotta grab something out of my room!"

Sketchy jumped hearing the girl most likely Melissa, coming to her room… like the 'tradition' sid Sketchy quickly pressed her lips to the book cover, kissing the Nomicon. Like if her life flash before her eyes she saw a Red-headed teen in a ninja's attire with the same symbol as the book on his chest, he was smiling so nicely it pricked something in her even though he had such mournful eyes…. Black just like her's

It a snap Sketchy's eyes flew open seeing she was outside the window… safe from any eyes. In the air the scent of butterscotch mixer with lavender…. It was crazy it had her gut hurt with pain was her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh god this is all weird!" she said getting up quickly pasting away from the window flicking her tears away with no more behind them leaving the sweet small that made her pain in the past…. When Sketchy's shining Black eyes cleared and she had calmed down, slowly making her way back to the wall, Sketchy found a strange idem in her hand… she put the idem up to look at it clearly it was a small necklace with a small stone charm looking like a shard made from little pieces of rock, like the ones from the Graveyard. The shard shiny with different colors glimmering off of it softly, admiring the colors she turned around the stone, it had Japanese kanjis in gravid in to it, reading; 'For the only one possessing the only two black eyes like mine –**Nomi**'

Sketchy felt another silent chill ran down her back… the air still. Her phone rang in her hoodie, shaking her alive from reading the same thing over and over.

She looked at the number and then back at the necklace, she place it on her neck hiding the charm in her shirt, taking the call.

"Hey, Jasper so glad you called back!"

**THE END….. FOR REAL! **


End file.
